


Части, что падают на землю

by falson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parentlock, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 46,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falson/pseuds/falson
Summary: Джон и Шерлок дошли до последней черты, но, избавившись от разделявших их преград, они, наконец, начинают искренний разговор в попытке исцелиться и найти для себя ту истину, что важнее всего.Фик написан в эпистолярном жанре, события развиваются после второй серии четвертого сезона.Также выкладывается https://ficbook.net/readfic/5366314





	1. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком 15 января.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pieces That Fall to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



**_Отправлено_** / 19:47  
Вижу, что ты поменял свой ник в моем телефоне. Очень смешно.

**Шерлок-гений** / 19:48  
Я стремлюсь быть точным во всем

**Шерлок – гений** /19:48  
На случай, если вдруг ты не заметил, несмотря на твои поразительные способности к наблюдательности, еще я изменил фото.

_**Отправлено**_ / 19:49  
Мне та фотография нравилась, болван. Ты действительно терпеть не можешь эту шляпу, правда?

**_Отправлено_** / 19:49  
И я вношу небольшие изменения в твой ник. Исключительно для точности.

_**Отправлено**_ / 19:50  
Ты получил мое письмо?

**Шерлок – идиот** / 19:55  
Да.

_**Отправлено**_ / 19:55  
Ты его уже прочитал?

**Шерлок – идиот** / 19:56  
Еще нет.

_**Отправлено**_ / 19:57  
Я понимаю, это странно, что я пишу тебе подобным образом, но я буду очень тебе признателен, если ты его прочтешь.

_**Отправлено**_ / 19:57  
Прошло уже два дня. Почему ты его не прочел?

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:00  
(…)

**_Отправлено_** / 20:02  
В чем дело, Шерлок? Ты можешь мне рассказать.

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:03  
Если ты по какой-то причине не хочешь его читать, то это

_**Пишет…** _   
_Нет, на самом деле я думаю, что тебе нужно прочесть то, что я хочу тебе сказать, пожалуйста, нам так много нужно…_

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:03  
Ладно, не хочешь – не читай.

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:04  
Дело не в этом.

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:04  
(…)

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:05  
(…)

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:07  
Предыдущее письмо, которое я от тебя получил…

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:07  
О Боже.

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:07  
Нет, оно совсем не такое, я клянусь

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:08  
Прости меня, пожалуйста, я даже не подумал об этом

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:10  
Мы просто добавим то жуткое письмо в список того, за что я должен извиниться

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:10  
Это длинный список

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:12  
…Шерлок?

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:12  
Читаю письмо

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:12  
А, понял. Извини. Тогда не буду беспокоить.

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:13  
Когда закончишь, можешь

_**Пишет** _   
_Пожалуйста, можешь_

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:14  
Неважно

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:14  
Спокойной ночи, Шерлок

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:15  
До завтра

**Шерлок – идиот** / 20:27  
(…)


	2. Письмо Джона, написанное 13 января

[написано на бланке клиники – последнего места работы Джона, где он больше не работает. Название клиники зачеркнуто]

~~~~**Медицинский Центр Форест.**  
Лондон, Форест Лейн 65, Е151RW I 020 7946 0776 I information@forestmedical.co.uk  


_Шерлок,_

_Я знаю, что ты невысокого мнения о моих писательских навыках, но, каковы бы они ни были, мне намного проще излагать свои мысли на бумаге или на экране, чем произносить их вслух. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь выносить мой почерк достаточно долго, чтобы узнать, что я хочу сказать. Если можно так выразиться._

_Мне кажется, после того нашего разговора в твой день рождения, мы можем начать общаться. Мы никогда до этого не говорили так, как в тот раз, но все равно, мы в основном ходили вокруг да около, избегая называть вещи своими именами. Я так много… так много должен тебе сказать, и такого я не говорил никогда. И все равно, даже писать об этом неимоверно тяжело. У меня такое чувство, что если я попробую сказать тебе это лично, то все снова сведется к рыданиям, и даже притом, что в этом есть нечто привлекательное, я бы не хотел испортить все твои красивые рубашки.  
Так. Я сейчас пишу путано, чтобы не переходить к сути, я это понимаю. Очень тяжело определиться, с чего начать._

_Прежде всего, я снова хочу сказать, что не виню тебя за смерть Мэри. Я очень и очень сожалею, что произнес тогда эти слова. Я просто… Я ненавижу себя за то, что не был тем, кем, как она думала, я был, и я чувствую за это огромную вину. ОГРОМНУЮ, Шерлок, и сейчас я могу рассказать тебе лишь часть всего, в конце концов, я расскажу тебе все, но сейчас просто поверь мне. Я знаю, что все это несколько глупо, если принять во внимание, что она была лгуньей и убийцей, которая стреляла в тебя, но я могу предположить, что подобные вещи не всегда логичны. То, что она сказала в конце, действительно сбило меня с толку. Все это «ты лучший», «ты тот, кого я ждала всю жизнь»… Даже думать об этом тяжело, потому что она, на самом деле, никогда не была той, кто нужен мне. И от этого мне стало еще хуже, и я взбесился. Со мной такое случается довольно часто. Я прошу меня простить. Еще раз. Этого недостаточно, но я очень извиняюсь, Шерлок._

_Вся та история с женщиной из автобуса, о которой я тебе говорил, это просто еще один симптом того, насколько полностью и окончательно все было испорчено. Если честно, мне вообще не стоило возвращаться к Мэри после того, как она в тебя стреляла. Я и не хотел. Я сделал это только потому, что ты мне сказал, что я должен.  
Если быть совсем уж честным, то я чувствовал себя несчастным уже спустя месяц после моей женитьбы._

_А уж если быть совсем-совсем честным, то мне вообще не стоило на ней жениться.  
Я всегда понимал каким-то шестым чувством, что на самом деле не любил ее в достаточной мере. Поначалу она была вполне ОК. Это было удобно. Я думал тогда, что это то, чего я хочу, и это не было ни чем таким особенным, просто было… нормально. Она встретила меня, когда я был совсем разбит горем – такая пустая ходячая оболочка от человека. Я знаю, что мы не говорим о том времени, когда тебя не было, но без тебя я даже не знал, кто я такой. У меня было такое чувство, будто у меня ампутированы все конечности, а мой мозг не может осознать новые формы моего тела. Может, это слишком. Я говорю сейчас лишнее. Это вообще отдельная тема. Но дело в том, что я женился на ней из неправильных побуждений, а потом был жутко несчастен и зол, что не мог иметь того, чего хотел на самом деле, что попал в западню того существования, которого не хотел, на самом деле не хотел - того, что сам выбрал и поклялся продолжать._

_Так, я снова начал говорить бессвязно. Я даже не собирался затрагивать пока эту тему, но бывает, что потянешь за одну ниточку, а раскручиваться начинает все сразу. Это такой запутанный клубок._

_И ничего из этого не является оправданием того, что я сделал. А сделал я много. Я многое должен тебе сказать или написать. Мне только нужно знать, что ты готов это выслушать._

_Так много жуткого, по-настоящему отвратительного находится во мне. Я пытаюсь все это осознать. Но после…_

_Мне кажется, что послезавтра я смогу тебе все сказать._

_Может быть, мы, наконец, сможем быть честными друг с другом._

_Я должен за многое перед тобой извиниться, и надеюсь, что ты согласен это услышать.  
Или нет?_

_\- Джон_


	3. Бюджет Джона

(Написано на последней странице старого блокнота с заметками о расследованиях. Оригинальный текст сделан синей ручкой, исправления – черной)

 

**Доход**

Армейская пенсия: 7 511 в год, 626 в месяц  
 **Страховка М: 1667 в месяц в течение 10 лет.** _Это не было самоубийством вы гребаные безмозглые мудаки это было убийство она была убита она_  
 ~~Рабочая пенсия М: 54 000~~ _личность - подделка, пенсия - фальшивка, охренительно чудесно_  
 ~~Зарплата врача: 75 000 в год на полной ставке (3 750 в месяц чистыми). 35 000 в год на полставки (1 750 в месяц чистыми)~~  
 ~~Итого с работой на полставки: 4 043 в месяц с учетом пенсии  
Итого с работой на полной ставке: 6 042 в месяц с учетом пенсии~~

Итого: 636 в месяц

Итого с работой на полставки: 2 376  
 ~~Итого с работой на полный день: не нужно себя обманывать~~

**Расходы**

Аренда квартиры: 1 800 в месяц  
Коммунальные платежи: 224 в месяц  
Продукты + ребенок: около 400 в месяц  
Транспорт: 200 в месяц  
Мобильный: 40 в месяц  
Карманные расходы: 100 в месяц  
То, что я, возможно, не помню: 150 в месяц  
Ясли (если работать): 120 в неделю/480 в месяц на неполный день / 225 в неделю/900 в месяц на полный день ~~не могу дальше пользоваться помощью друзей, они были ее друзьями, они меня ненавидят и это абсолютно, блядь, взаимно~~  
 ~~Виски~~

Итого: по-любому слишком много

~~Ничего не выйдет если ты не возьмешь себя в руки ты абсолютно бесполезный вонючий кусок—~~  
[последние слова нечитаемы, размыты брызгами жидкости бледно-коричневого цвета]


	4. Смс-переписка с Джоном 16 января

_**Отправлено**_ / 9:16   
Я написал ответ

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:32  
О, отлично. Отдашь, когда мы с Рози к тебе сегодня заедем?

_**Пишет…** _   
_Вообще-то, я не думал, что придется смотреть тебе в глаза, когд_

**_Отправлено_** / 9:34  
Я положу его в карман твоей куртки, пока ты будешь здесь. Сможешь прочесть его, когда вернешься домой.

**_Отправлено_** / 9:34  
Как Уотсон?

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:36

С нашей вчерашней с тобой встречи она освоила слово «нет» 

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:36  
Можешь представить, как мне весело, и всю вину за это я возлагаю на тебя

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:38  
Она оживляется каждый раз, когда слышит, что открывается входная дверь, но ведет себя стеснительно с Майком, соседями, и со всеми, кто заходит

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:39  
Думаю, может, это она тебя ждет

_**Пишет…** _   
_Надеюсь, что да, потому_

_**Пишет…** _   
_А ты не против эт_

_**Пишет…** _   
_Ей бы не пришлось меня ждать, если бы ты прост_

_**Отправлено**_ / 9:45  
Я кое-что купил в 221Б, чтобы ее визиты не были такими скучными

_**Пишет…** _   
_И более безопасными, если это буд_

_**Пишет…** _   
_Я надеюсь, что ты не подумаешь, что это слишком_

**_Отправлено_** / 9:46  
Ты все еще планируешь приехать к обеду?

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:49  
Да, план был такой, но мы с утра собрались неожиданно быстро и без лишней суматохи

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:49  
Если хочешь, можем приехать и пораньше

**_Отправлено_** / 9:51  
Да

_**Пишет…** _   
_Чем быстрей, тем луч_

**_Отправлено_** / 9:51  
Вам обоим здесь рады в любое время

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:54  
Тогда мы скоро будем выезжать, где-нибудь в 10:40

_**Пишет…** _   
_Жду с нетерпением_

**_Отправлено_** / 9:56  
Жду вас

**_Отправлено_** / 9:57  
Я сегодня надеялся поработать с Уотсон над определением ее любимого цвета, так что буду рад дополнительному времени

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:59  
(….)

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:01  
Звучит заманчиво. Есть ли планы для нас, взрослых?

_**Пишет…** _   
_Когда ты здесь, это не_

_**Пишет…** _   
_Давай вместе усядемся на диван, включим кино и_

**_Отправлено_** / 10:05  
По-моему, недавно вышла новая серия Топ Гир. Полагаю, ради тебя я смогу вытерпеть это действо до конца.

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:07  
Какой же ты самоотверженный герой

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
Я собрал сумку Рози, так что мы, пожалуй, уже поедем, если ты не против

_**Пишет…** _   
_Перестань спрашивать, не против ли я, когда я сказал_

**_Отправлено_** / 10:08  
Тебе вообще не нужно спрашивать разрешения, Джон. Просто приходи.

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
(….)

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:10  
Тогда мы поехали, до встречи

**_Отправлено_** / 10:10  
До встречи


	5. Список покупок Шерлока c пометками

[написано второпях на обратной стороне старых записей об эксперименте с различными марками лаков для ногтей]

 

Дополнительные подгузники _(чтобы он мог побыть подольше)_  
Влажные салфетки  
Крем, который не продается в Boots  
Заглушки на розетки  
 ~~Накладки на углы для журнального стола~~  
Новый журнальный стол  
Баночки с детским пюре _(Уотсон предпочитает горох, как и ее отец)_

\----- _ВАЖНО: навести справки по поводу установки дополнительного холодильника для экспериментов в 221С_

Замки на мебель от детей  
Защитный барьер для лестницы  
Детские ложки, чтобы хранить в стерильной среде  
Запасная чашка-поильник _(на случаи, когда она демонстрирует папин нрав и бросает свою на пол)_  
Раскладная кроватка  
Загородка для камина  
Одеяло  
Полотенце  
Развивающие игрушки и книги

\------- _Умственное развитие – подходящие игрушки: кубики, сенсорные доски, игрушки с интерактивными элементами, игрушки для подбора форм, большие деревянные пазлы  
\------Ради психического здоровья ДХУ, избегать игрушки, издающие звуки _  
\------ _Посмотреть, есть ли у них мягкая игрушка-пчела, как была у меня?_

Любимый чай Джона  
Молоко

СДЕЛАТЬ:  
Убрать все химикаты и острые предметы на верхние полки или в закрывающиеся шкафы  
Полностью простерилизовать холодильник  
Заменить батарейки во всех детекторах дыма и угарного газа _(и больше не вытаскивать)_  
Постирать и поменять белье в комнате ДХУ  
 _(купить ему запасную пижаму?)_


	6. Письмо Шерлока, написанное 15 января

[доставлено в заклеенном конверте из плотной бумаги 16 января в карман куртки Джона]

_Джон,_

_Я всего лишь поддразнивал тебя, когда высмеивал то, как ты пишешь. В большинстве случаев. Извини. Я действительно уважаю тебя как писателя, и хочу узнать, что ты хочешь мне сказать, в любом виде, в котором сочтешь нужным это до меня донести. Твое молчание гораздо, гораздо хуже, ~~чем любые грамматические муки, которые ты можешь мне доставить.~~_

_Прости за последние слова, я на самом деле так не думаю. Привычка. Стараюсь._

_Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что в смерти Мэри нет моей вины, но все равно я чувствую свою ответственность. Если бы я не вел себя как обычно, если бы не был таким самонадеянным, у Рози сейчас была бы мать.  
Тем не менее, я согласился с тем, что, по какой-то причине, ты решил меня простить, и, если мы с тобой когда либо хотим общаться нормально, то должны научиться и прощать, и принимать прощение._

_Так что, Джон, благодарю тебя за то, что простил меня.  
Я буду стараться быть достойным этого._

_Похоже, в конце концов, кое-чему я у Эллы научился._

_Вы с Уотсон завтра приедете ко мне впервые за последние пять дней. Я всегда езжу к тебе, когда Уотсон дома, а дома она бывает большую часть времени. А сюда ты обычно приезжаешь, когда можешь ее с кем-то оставить, поэтому это будет редкая возможность. Полагаю, это связано с тем, что ты считаешь, что в 221Б ребенку небезопасно. Я предпринял определенные шаги, чтобы это изменить. Она будет здесь в безопасности всегда. Надеюсь, тебе понравится то, что я ей купил, правда, я не могу определить, в каких случаях я перехожу границы приличий. Мне разрешено покупать ей что-то? Мне можно держать ее на руках? Говорить с ней, играть ей разные мелодии и учить разным вещам? Мне можно будет подходить к ней, если она заплачет во сне? Я не знаю, как это должно быть._

_Как-то получилось, что это превратилось в письмо об Уотсон вместо письма о тебе и обо мне. Будучи такой маленькой, она занимает так много пространства._

_Мне очень жаль, что ты был так несчастлив с Мэри, и я вдвойне сожалею, что ты считаешь, что это я подтолкнул тебя к возвращению к ней. Я действительно думал, что ты хотел жить именно так, правда, следует признать, что мои рассуждения были несколько туманными по причине, о которой я расскажу. В конце концов._

_Да. Да, я хочу быть более честным. Да, у меня есть, что тебе рассказать. То, чего я никогда не говорил. Не думаю, что тебе действительно это захочется знать, но если ты настаиваешь на полной честности, то я поддержу тебя. Я дал самому себе обещание больше тебе не лгать._

_Так что, вот мое первое жертвоприношение на алтарь честности:_

_Джон, мне до смерти страшно._

_Мне до ужаса страшно, что, когда мы напишем друг другу всю правду, ты не захочешь моего присутствия в твоей жизни._

_И я не буду тебя в этом винить._

_Твой Шерлок Холмс_


	7. Выброшенное письмо, написанное 16 января

[бумага смята и покрыта пятнами прозрачной и коричневой жидкостей]

 

_Я жуткий мудак потому что часть меня радуется что ее нет я вообще никогда не хотел всей этой сраной лжи и я хотел вырваться пожалуйста выпустите меня ВЫПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ это ужасно что у Рози нет матери но если бы я мог вернуть ее прямо сейчас то не думаю что сделал бы это потому что я дерьмо я полное дерьмо я самое дерьмовое дерьмо что когда либо носила на себе земля я_

_Он так хорошо к ней относится и когда я смотрю на них мое сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди а с ним выплеснуться все что я_

_Он так прекрасен,_

_Я не могу_


	8. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Джоном Уотсоном 17 января

**Элла Томпсон**  
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk  


**Имя пациента** : Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Дата** : 17/1/2017

**Дата рождения** : 20/4/1976

**Время приема** : 9:00

**Регистрационный номер** : 084652JHW

**Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

**Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [X] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

**Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи** : Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [Х] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

**Описание/Предпринятые действия** : Мысли о самоубийстве, о которых Джон говорил ранее, почти прекратились, хотя иногда возникают, но с меньшей интенсивностью. Поддержка лучшего друга и более положительное восприятие дочери, по-видимому, способствуют выздоровлению.

 

**__Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид** : Тщательно следит за аккуратностью в одежде и личной гигиеной, несмотря на заметные признаки изнеможения

**Настроение** : Тревожен [ ] Депрессивен [Х] Сердит [Х] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ ] Задумчив [ ] Другое [ ]:

**Внимание** : Без отклонений [ ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [X] Прочее [ ]:

**Речь** : Без отклонений [ ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [ ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [X] Прочее [ ]:

**Эмоциональность** : В норме [ ] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ ] Изменяющаяся [Х] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [ ]:

_**Психиатрическая оценка:** _  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [Х]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [X]:

**Описание/Предпринятые действия:** Джон продолжает сообщать об отсутствии в этом месяце видений его покойной супруги на протяжении некоторого времени. Алкоголь остается поводом для беспокойства, в особенности с учетом семейного фактора, и Джон намерен до следующего сеанса вести записи о принятом алкоголе.

 

**__Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

Джон с самого начала неохотно открывался во время сеансов, но в этой сессии, как и в двух предыдущих, участвовал со значительно большей продуктивностью. Как только я подтолкнула его к тому, чтобы описать, как он себя чувствует, он признался, что накануне сильно напился и сорвался из-за его противоречивых переживаний по отношению к покойной жене. Он продолжает бороться с глубоким чувством ненависти к самому себе и чувством вины, правда сегодня ему удалось напрямую поговорить о них: он считает, что недостаточно горюет об ее кончине и сурово себя за это осуждает, но при этом в определенной степени рад, что она умерла. Эти чувства усиливаются его непрекращающейся фиксацией на ее предсмертных словах (как описано в отчете о приеме 12/1/2017) и связанным с ними чувством вины, в особенности в части его моральных измен (?).

Ее смерть и ее присутствие в его жизни довольно сильно спутались в его сознании. Когда я предположила, что можно было не хотеть ее смерти, а просто не желать ее в своей жизни, он был заметно поражен. Я так же сделала предположение, что, возможно, он уже достаточно пережил свое горе, потеряв ее, и что она продемонстрировала, когда ХХХХХХХХХХХХХ[отредактировано клиникой] прошлой зимой, а затем еще раз, когда исчезла на два месяца вскоре после рождения дочери. Джон признался, что на тот момент времени их отношения были почти разрушены, и на самом деле он хотел развестись почти в течение всего периода, пока они были женаты, и сохранял брак только из-за обязательств по отношению к дочери. Похоже, что основные страдания он испытывает из-за чувства вины в свете всех этих факторов, а не от переживаний по поводу ее смерти.

Под конец этого разговора Джон смягчился и задумался, и признался, что испытывает некоторое чувство облегчения. Он полагает, что в действительности так или иначе уже давно принял решение потерять ее для себя, хотя фактор насильственной смерти был неожиданным и нанес душевную травму.

Мы закончили эту часовую встречу, продолжив тему разговора, начатого на нашей прошлой сессии, касательно физической жестокости и управлении гневом. Джон согласился, что будет чувствовать себя рядом со своим лучшим другом более безопасно и спокойно, если пройдет соответствующий курс, и попросил направить его на ближайший возможный. Нам удалось записать его на 12-часовой курс, который начинается в эту пятницу. Джон нерешительно предложил обсудить, что у него есть подозрения, что может порождать его стремление к жестокости по отношению к его лучшему другу, но, к сожалению, не хватило времени, чтобы этот разговор завершить. Следующую встречу мы начнем с разговора о жестоком обращении с ним его отца и будем раскрывать эту тему в дальнейшем.

Я назначила несколько упражнений по само-состраданию и прощению в дополнение к рекомендациям вести записи об употреблении алкоголя. Даже принимая во внимание, что у Джона есть ряд других проблем, над которыми нужно работать, он встанет на путь восстановления, если пройдет курс по управлению гневом и простит себя за то, что не страдает от потери супруги. Впервые за долгий период нашего общения он продемонстрировал серьезное и основательное намерение лечиться. Прогноз положительный.

**Следующий прием:** 19/1/2017

Подпись врача:

_Элла Томпсон_


	9. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком 17 января

**_Отправлено_** / 10:52  
Я думал, что ты не берешься за расследования, пока восстанавливаешься

**_Отправлено_** / 10:52  
Пока мы восстанавливаемся

**Шерлок – гений** / 11:48  
(….)

**Шерлок – гений** / 11:48  
Как ты узнал?

**_Отправлено_** / 11:49  
Черт тебя побери, когда ты снова поменял свой ник в моем телефоне?

**_Отправлено_** / 11:49  
Молли мне написала после того, как я вышел с сеанса с Эллой.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:50  
Я вернулся некоторое время назад.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:50  
Но как ты узнал, что это было расследование?

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:51  
Я мог просто выйти в магазин.

_**Пишет…**_  
 _Потому, что я знаю тебя лучше, чем ко  
_  
 ** _Отправлено_** / 11:52  
Ответь уже на мой вопрос, Шерлок

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:52  
Извини, я не мог отказаться от этого дела. Девятка, преступник не оставил следов

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:53  
(….)

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:54  
Это ложь. Извини. Мы стараемся быть более честными.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:54  
Клиент – мужчина, который был ранен в Афганистане.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:55  
Он не хотел обращаться в полицию, потому что опасался, что все это происходит у него в голове

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:55  
Большей частью нет. За ним следят.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:55  
Я не мог ему отказать. Но это не больше пяти.

**_Отправлено_** / 11:56  
О!

**_Отправлено_** / 11:56  
Помощь нужна?

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:56  
(….)

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:57  
Мне всегда нужна твоя помощь.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:57  
Миссис Хадсон может посидеть с Уотсон

**_Отправлено_** / 11:58  
Мне неприятно так часто ее просить

**_Отправлено_** / 11:58  
Мне неудобно так часто просить ее

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:58  
Мне известно из достоверных источников, что она скажет «да»

**_Отправлено_** / 11:59  
Она стоит рядом, да?

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:59  
Возможно.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:02  
Хорошо. Я почти закончил еще одно письмо к тебе. Я его допишу, соберу Рози и по дороге захвачу что-нибудь на ланч

**_Отправлено_** / 12:03  
И ты сможешь рассказать мне подробности дела.

**_Пишет_ **   
_Нам не терпится тебя увиде_

**_Пишет_ **   
_Рози в восторге от_

**_Пишет_ **   
_Снова расследовать дела вместе с тобой_

**_Отправлено_** / 12:05  
Что хочешь - суши или карри?

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 12:06  
Хрустящие роллы с лососем, соевые бобы, жареный тофу, который ты любишь, и те штуки с грибами

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 12:06  
Пожалуйста.

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 11:59  
Дай знать, когда будешь поблизости. Я поставлю чайник.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:08  
Ты имел в виду, что скажешь миссис Хадсон, чтобы она поставила чайник

**Шерлок – чертов зануда** / 12:09  
Я вполне способен сделать чай.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:09  
Способен, да. Сделать добровольно? Никогда.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:09  
Перестань меня отвлекать, чтобы я мог закончить письмо и поехать

**_Отправлено_** / 12:10  
Чем быстрее я допишу, тем скорее я буду с тобой

**_Отправлено_** / 12:10  
С едой*

**_Печатает…_ **   
_Черт побери  
_


	10. Смс-переписка с  Молли 17 января

**_Отправлено_** / 12:15  
Слышал, что ты заходила, когда меня не было

**_Отправлено_** / 12:15  
Извини

**Молли Хупер** / 12:21  
Ничего страшного, просто ты заставил нас поволноваться.

**Молли Хупер** / 12:21  
Миссис Хадсон меня впустила и сказала, что ты в подвале поставил новый холодильник для некоторых вещей. Я положила их туда.

**Молли Хупер** / 12:22  
Думаю, что это очень мило – как ты установил защиту, чтобы обезопасить квартиру для Рози

**_Отправлено_** / 12:27  
Я хочу, чтобы она была здесь в безопасности и как дома

**Молли Хупер** / 12:29  
И Джон тоже, ты хочешь сказать

**_Отправлено_** / 12:29  
Конечно

**Молли Хупер** / 12:30  
Ты уже предложил ему переехать обратно?

__**Пишет…**  
Это не твое де  
  
_**Пишет…**  
Нет, и я не думаю, что он_

**_Отправлено_** / 12:35  
Я бы хотел, но не уверен, что это хорошая идея

**Молли Хупер** / 12:37  
Почему нет? Вы оба намного счастливее, когда постоянно вместе

**_Отправлено_** / 12:41  
Мы с Джоном наконец начали обсуждать….все

**_Отправлено_** / 12:41  
Постепенно.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:41  
И я думаю, что когда мы закончим, он больше не захочет со мной жить

**Молли Хупер** / 12:42  
Это еще почему?

**Пишет…**  
Потому что я

**_Отправлено_** / 12:45  
Как он вообще может захотеть жить с человеком, из-за которого умерла его жена?

**Молли Хупер** / 12:46  
Не годится. Попробуй еще раз.

**Молли Хупер** / 12:46  
Я тебя знаю, Шерлок.

_**Пишет…**  
Ты_

**_Отправлено_** / 12:50  
Знаешь, это правда.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:50  
Тогда ты уже знаешь , почему.

**Молли Хупер** / 12:52  
Да, знаю. Но думаю, тебе не помешает потренироваться это говорить.

**_Отправлено_** / 12:52  
Я должен сказать?

**Молли Хупер** / 12:53  
Нет. Я не буду настаивать.

_**Пишет…**  
Молли, причина, по которой я не отвечал тебе взаимно_

_**Пишет…**  
Я гомо  
_  
 _ **Пишет…**  
Я всегда предпочит  
_  
 ** _Отправлено_** / 12:59  
Почему это так тяжело?

**_Отправлено_** / 12:59  
Это не секрет

**_Отправлено_** / 12:59  
Я никогда это не скрывал

**Молли Хупер** / 13:00  
Это нормально, Шерлок. Тяжело, потому что ты думаешь о Джоне.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:00  
Но сейчас это всего лишь я, да и я уже знаю. Тебе просто нужно написать эти слова.

_**Пишет…**  
Я – _

_**Пишет…**  
Я_

**_Отправлено_** / 13:10  
Я – гей

**Молли Хупер** / 13:10  
Спасибо за доверие, и за то, что, наконец, сказал это мне словами, а не намеками.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:11  
Но ты же знаешь, что Джону это будет без разницы.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:11  
А что по поводу остального?

**_Отправлено_** / 13:13  
Остальное… Лучше не буду говорить. Пока.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:13  
Я никогда этого не говорил. Никому.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:13  
Но ведь ты все равно об этом знаешь, правда?

**Молли Хупер** / 13:14  
Знаю.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:14  
Откуда?

**Молли Хупер** / 13:15  
Я долго сходила по тебе с ума, но я не пребывала в заблуждении. Для всех нас это было очевидным.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:15  
Не для Джона, потому что это ОН в заблуждении. Но все остальные -нет.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:16  
Было ужасно смотреть на тебя на свадьбе.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:16  
Да, ужасно.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:17  
Мне стыдно осознавать, насколько очевиден я был для окружающих

**_Отправлено_** / 13:17  
Для меня это совершенно непривычное ощущение, но, полагаю, меня осуждали за гораздо худшие вещи.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:18  
Как бы то ни было, Молли, я прошу прощения, что я никогда

**_Отправлено_** / 13:18  
За то, как я раньше обходился с тобой.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:18  
Ты хороший человек. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то хорошего.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:19  
Такого, как инспектор. Он немного идиот, но вы во многом совместимы.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:20  
Вы часто работаете сверхурочно, вы оба нормально переносите смерть и мертвых, ваши профессии позволяют вам понимать друг друга, вы оба очень любите смотреть реалити-шоу, и он не имеет ничего против кошек.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:20  
Но самое лучшее – его действительно привлекают женщины (по большей части), и в особенности ты.

**_Отправлено_** / 13:21  
Рекомендую надеть блузку с глубоким вырезом и пригласить его на ужин. Его смущает разница в возрасте, поэтому он сам не сделает первый шаг, что глупо, потому что кого волнуют подобные вещи в нашем возрасте?

**Молли Хупер** / 13:22  
Я подумаю об этом.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:22  
И спасибо тебе.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:22  
Не за то, что так резко перевел разговор на другую тему и попытался свести меня с Грегом, а за честность, и за то, что извинился.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:23  
Я всегда буду готова помочь тебе. Мы друзья, и я очень этому рада. 

**Молли Хупер** / 13:23  
Ты важен, Шерлок. Не из-за Джона, не из-за того, что ты гениален или что ты детектив. Просто из-за того, что это ты.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:21  
Поэтому тебе нужно научиться лучше относиться к самому себе, хорошо?

**_Отправлено_** / 13:25  
Джон только что подъехал к дому

**_Отправлено_** / 13:26  
Спасибо тебе за…

**_Отправлено_** / 13:26  
Понимание?

**Молли Хупер** / 13:26  
Конечно.

**Молли Хупер** / 13:26  
Хорошо вам с Джоном провести сегодня время :)

_**Печатает…**  
Всегда. Все всегда лучше с  
_  
 ** _Отправлено_** / 13:27  
Больше никогда не ставь смайлы.


	11. Письмо Джона, написанное 17 января

[написано на чистом листе из блокнота, запечатано в конверт с надписью «Шерлок», сделанной синей ручкой. Оставлено 17 января в 221Б на каминной полке под черепом]

_  
Шерлок,_

_Спасибо, что ответил мне, и что делаешь больше, чем просто поддерживаешь меня. Я действительно ценю … все. Твое прощение, твое принятие меня. Твою честность._

_Мне тоже до ужаса страшно. Правда. Но даже ни на секунду не думай, пожалуйста, что есть что-то, что ты можешь мне сказать, после чего я не захочу быть частью твоей жизни. Извини, что оставил тебя одного после смерти Мэри. Клянусь, что такого больше не случится. Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы нужны друг другу, правда? Никто больше не может по-настоящему нас понять.  
К тому же, Рози должно окружать как можно больше любящих ее людей. Она нуждается в тебе._

_Было так восхитительно видеть, как Рози вчера оживилась, когда услышала твой голос за дверью. Она действительно очень ждет встреч с тобой. Это и не удивительно, если вспомнить, сколько внимания ты ей уделяешь. Не сомневаюсь, что уже довольно скоро она сама будет проводить эксперименты и устраивать взрывы в каждой из наших квартир. Ты замечательный крестный отец. Пусть ты и твиттил в течение всего обряда крещения, я знаю, что ты серьезно относишься к своим обязательствам, и ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я тебе за это благодарен. То, что ты для нее купил, и как оборудовал 221Б… это здорово. Она будет в безопасности у тебя в гостях, и ей будет там хорошо. Отвечу на вопросы, которые ты задал в своем письме. Да, Шерлок. Тебе можно. Все это можно. Тебе можно заботиться о ней, так, как ты этого пожелаешь. И я это буду только приветствовать, и она тоже._

_И да, согласен с тобой – очевидно, что намного легче в подробностях рассуждать о Рози вместо того, чтобы говорить о наших собственных проблемах. Вот тебе и подтверждение._

_Начиная с пятницы, я собираюсь ходить на занятия по управлению гневом. Трехдневный курс продолжительностью двенадцать часов. Мы с Эллой обсудили это и оба согласились, что это нужно сделать. У меня сейчас много проблем. Я сейчас в плохом состоянии. Я знаю, что пью слишком много. Но даже при всем при этом, именно физическое насилие вселяет в меня настоящий ужас._

_Я избил тебя, Шерлок. Я очень сильно тебя избил. Ты был под дозой, ты умирал, а я тебя бил. Я собирался просто отвесить тебе пощечину, чтобы вернуть в чувство, а потом удерживать тебя, чтобы ты не нанес вреда себе или кому-либо еще. Но я совершенно слетел с катушек. Что-то во мне сломалось, и я наносил удар за ударом, и пинал тебя, лежащего на полу, ногами. Я совершил немало отвратительных поступков в своей жизни, но этот был наихудшим. Самым плохим из того, что я когда-либо совершил в жизни, Шерлок, и теперь ни секунды не проходит без того, чтобы я не пожелал, чтобы этого не было._

_Я понимаю, что это невозможно, поэтому я собираюсь сделать лучшее из того, что еще возможно – позаботиться о том, чтобы этого не случилось снова. Тот случай был даже не первым, когда я распускал руки по отношению к тебе, но он был последним, и я клянусь тебе в этом моей жизнью. Я больше не прикоснусь к тебе пальцем, если буду рассержен. Есть определенные причины, по которым моя природная жестокость обращается в твою сторону, или к тому, что тебя окружает, или к вещам, которые имеют к тебе отношение. Я планирую отработать это с Эллой. И когда-нибудь расскажу тебе об этом. Но, пожалуйста, знай, это не то, что ты делаешь, и вообще это происходит не из-за тебя. Это все я и мое прошлое, и мои спутавшиеся в отвратительный клубок проблемы. И я обещаю, что стану лучше._

_Шерлок, ты был очень великодушен, простив меня, но я очень хочу сам заслужить это прощение. Так что, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение. Не прощай меня пока за это. Подожди, пока я пройду этот курс. В этот раз я серьезно намерен исправиться. Мне очень помогают мои сеансы у Эллы два раза в неделю. Получается, что терапия дает результаты, когда ты….ты, ну знаешь, говоришь о своих проблемах._

_Когда я почувствую, что в нужной мере продвинулся вперед, я попрошу у тебя прощения. Но не раньше, хорошо?_

_Как много я написал. Думаю, для одного письма уже достаточно._

_Теперь пришло время присоединиться к тебе в работе над делом. Нашим первым делом после Калвертона Смита._

_С нетерпением жду, как мы снова будем носиться с тобой по улицам Лондона._

_Джон_


	12. Смс-переписка с Джоном 17 и 18 января

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:14  
Тебе только что прислала сообщение Ирен Адлер?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 18:17  
Ты серьезно, Джон? Мы на месте преступления, СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:17  
Хорошо, тогда выключи звук в своем чертовом телефоне!

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:17  
Несколько неловко, когда этот звук раздается на людях, правда?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:17  
Может, тебе стоит поменять этот неприличный сигнал?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 18:18  
ДЖОН. МЕСТО ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:18  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:35  
Сейчас обхожу угол

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 20:39  
Подожди ровно две минуты, затем пройди с задней стороны

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:39  
Как простое дело о слежке превратилось во все это?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 20:40  
Теперь это восьмерка, Джон, намного интереснее

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:55  
На следующее место иди без меня, мне нужно забрать Рози и отвезти ее домой

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 20:56  
Миссис Хадсон говорит, что может побыть с Уотсон до полуночи, а мы к этому времени управимся, нам нужно посмотреть на этот магазин

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:56  
Встретимся в переулке рядом с соседним домом

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:57  
Если ждать до полуночи, то я буду слишком уставшим, чтобы сесть за руль. Я почти не спал прошлой ночью.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:57  
Я должен идти

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 20:57  
Джон, тогда останьтесь на ночь. Твоя кровать заправлена, а у Рози есть раскладная кроватка.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 20:57  
Не умрешь, если проведешь одну ночь в 221Б

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:58  
(…..)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:59  
Хорошо

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 23:57  
Она сегодня разговорчива. Еще одно сообщение?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 23:57  
СПИ, ДЖОН.

[18 января]

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:04  
Мы с Рози добрались до дома.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
Было здорово снова вместе поработать над расследованием. Чертовски неприятный подозреваемый, но как же было интересно его преследовать.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
Не будешь возражать, если напишу об этом в блоге?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:14  
Спасибо, что разрешил переночевать. Извини, что я вел себя как баба.

_**Пишет….**  
Ты явно еще не прочел мое письмо, иначе бы ты не_

_**Пишет….**  
Вы оба крепко спали здесь прошлой ночью, намного лучше, чем обычно. Я рад, что ты смо_

_**Пишет…**  
Джон, ты сегодня отдохнул на 23% лучше, чем  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ / 10:19  
Если тебе нужно, опубликуй рассказ об этом деле. Предполагаю, читателям понравится, что тебя с жертвами связывает армейское прошлое.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:20  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:22  
Про Ирен Адлер.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:22  
Я рад, что ты ей пишешь. Извини, что ездил тебе по мозгам.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:23  
Не хочу задевать твоих чувств, если ты решил с ней продолжить. Вчера было очень на это похоже.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:23  
Всегда можешь мне сказать, когда мне лучше не приходить, если соберешься приглашать ее к себе

_**Пишет…**  
Этого НИКОГДА не произойдет_

_**Пишет…**  
Почему ты настаиваешь  
_   
_**Пишет...**  
Я_

_**Отправлено**_ / 10:26  
Во имя всего святого, Джон, прочти письмо, которое я оставил в кармане твоей куртки, и прекрати этот бесконечный допрос

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:26  
Извини, я

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:26  
Извини

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:27  
Клянусь, что когда я надевал пальто, его там не было, тихушник ты эдакий

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 10:28  
Джон…

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 10:28  
Просто прочти письмо.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:41  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:43  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:47  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:52  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:01  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:13  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:14  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:27  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:29  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:36  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:40  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:41  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 12:02  
(….)


	13. Письмо Шерлока, написанное им ранним утром 18 января

[Найдено 18 января в кармане куртки Джона. Находилось внутри сделанного на заказ конверта, украшенного монограммой «Х». Написано на плотной бумаге светло-кремового оттенка]  
 _  
Джон,_

_Приношу извинения за излишне претенциозные письменные принадлежности. Подарок от Майкрофта, не думал, что воспользуюсь. Почти сжег их в Рождество._

_Надеюсь, что ты простишь меня за то, что не буду здесь возвращаться к темам, поднятым тобой в последнем письме, так как у меня есть определенный вопрос, который я обязательно должен здесь изложить. Прости, что не смог просто сказать тебе это вчера, когда этот дьявольский сигнал смс снова прозвучал дома. Но, к счастью, у нас теперь есть этот новый способ общения, не очень быстрый. Полагаю, это дало мне некоторое время, чтобы сказать то, что я пытаюсь._

_Пожалуйста, перестань спрашивать меня про Эту Женщину. Это не то, что ты думаешь. И никогда не было. Она умная, интересная, в ней есть вызов, и она совершенно не интересует меня в романтическом плане. Спроси себя, почему, при наличии более чем достаточного количества возможностей, у меня ни разу не было секса ни с Этой Женщиной, ни с Джанин. Можно сделать очень логичное умозаключение, и я абсолютно уверен, что тебе это под силу._

_Нет, это все еще разговоры вокруг да около, и мы стараемся такого не делать._

_Хорошо. Я скажу тебе кое-что, о чем не знает даже Майкрофт. Он был слишком занят восхождением по карьерной лестнице на службе Еe Величества и исполнением своего долга за пределами нашей страны, чтобы это вовремя заметить, и время от времени я нахожу его самонадеянность полезной, поэтому никогда не поправлял его. Но это... важно._

_Однажды у меня был роман._

_Я встречался с одним человеком._

_Его звали Виктор. Мы познакомились в университете, в Кембридже. Пока я рос, Майкрофт учил меня, что неравнодушие – не преимущество, и что мне вообще не следует впутываться в романтические отношения. Но у меня тогда случился период бунтарства, а Виктор проявлял… такой интерес. Вот. Мы были вместе один семестр и последовавшее за ним лето. Все закончилось, потому что я – это я, резкий и нетактичный, и не могу держать рот закрытым даже когда очень нужно, невзирая на губительные последствия. Нам обоим это слишком хорошо известно._

_Я довольно долго не хотел признавать существование этой своей стороны. Подавлял – так, наверное, можно это назвать. Я заставил себя поместить такого рода чувства в самый темный подвал моих Чертогов и запер дверь на замок. До определенного времени это работало, настолько долго, что окружающие могли укрепиться в своих предположениях. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы я убедил самого себя, что у меня этих чувств нет, и никогда не было._

_Доверяя тебе эту информацию, я надеюсь, что ты в конце концов поймешь, почему ничего и никогда не произойдет между мной и Этой Женщиной. Надеюсь, теперь ты можешь выбросить подобные мысли из головы._

_Мне действительно нужно говорить об этом так подробно и многословно? Неужели это еще не понятно из того, что я уже написал?_

_Наверное, я опять говорю обиняками. Но ты заставляешь меня сказать это напрямую._

_Джон, я гей. Меня никогда не заинтересует Эта Женщина, потому что меня вообще не интересуют женщины. Я встречался всего с одним мужчиной, но мой опыт все же шире, чем можно предположить, и я уверен, что ни одна женщина никогда не сможет завоевать мое сердце. Так уж вышло. Именно поэтому Майкрофт и миссис Хадсон часто высказывались в таком ключе в начале нашего знакомства. Не потому, что видели нечто такое в тебе, а просто потому, что всегда были в курсе моей ориентации, несмотря на их незнание моей истории романтических отношений. А когда появился ты, когда ты остался, они… предполагали._

_Кстати говоря, приношу за это свои извинения._

_Я никогда не скрывал, кто я на самом деле, никогда этого не отрицал, и моя ориентация меня всегда устраивала, даже если весь окружающий мир – нет. Но ты так и не догадался. Возможно, потому что не хотел._

_Надеюсь, эта новость не создаст между нами неловкости, просто твои беспрестанные разговоры про Эту Женщину до крайности утомительны, и я хочу, чтобы они немедленно прекратились._

_Наверное, на этом мне следует остановиться._

_Извини, если ты не хотел этого знать._

_Шерлок_


	14. Неотправленные сообщения Шерлоку 18 января

_**Пишет…**  
Я сожалею, что наседал на тебя с этим, Шер_

_**Пишет…**  
Благодарю, что доверился мне настолько, чтобы сказ_

_**Пишет…**  
Меня всегда это интересовало. Я всегда хотел зна_

_**Пишет….**  
Означает ли это, что ты все еще способен на такие чувства?_

_**Пишет...**  
Ты сказал, что долгое время не признавал их, но это означает, что, в результате, признал, тогда кто э_

_**Пишет…**  
Это был я?_

_**Пишет…**  
Я знаю, что это глупо и эгоистично_

_**Пишет…**  
Пожалуйста, скажи, что это был я_

_**Пишет…**  
Знаю, что я просто идиот и неудачник, и что причинил тебе так много боли, но, пожалуйста, скажи, что это бы_

_**Пишет...**  
Я сказал тогда, что это все нормально, поэтому ты боишься сказать_

_**Пишет…**  
Если поможет, я ду_

_**Пишет**  
Думаю, что я, возможно_

_**Пишет**  
Я так чертовски сильно себя ненавижу_


	15. Переписка с Гарри по электронной почте 18 января

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай, грамматические ошибки сделаны намеренно.

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 12:47  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: (Без темы)

Я не знаю, с кем могу поговорить об этом.

Как ты все это пережила?

отца

то, что ты – гей

несмотря на все это

 

Кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 13:05  
От кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: (Без темы)

Как думаешь, почему у меня проблемы с алкоголем?

Что происходит, Джонни? Ты не позвонил на прошлой неделе.

 

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 13:21  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: (Без темы)

Прости, я знаю, просто тут некоторые события…

Можем просто сначала это обсудить? А расскажу я тебе все потом?

 

Кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk18 января 2017 I 13:49  
От кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: (Без темы)

Я не знаю, о чем тут говорить. Он лупил нас смертным боем каждый раз, когда мы говорили или делали нечто, что отдаленно могло напоминать о гомосексуализме. У меня была одна реакция, у тебя – другая. Я говорила ему идти на хуй, а ты вел себя, как приличный мальчик, и записался в армию.

Теперь я могу признать, что тебе досталось сильнее. Думаю, потому, что ты был мальчиком, и он видел оскорбление его мужского достоинства в том, что его сын оказался педиком. Он нес тебя такими последними словами. Намного хуже тех оскорблений, которыми он награждал меня.

Помнишь, когда он разбил все твои альбомы Квинов и бросил их в камин? Никогда не думала, что горящие записи могут так вонять.

 

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 14:24  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: (Без темы)

Бог мой, я даже не понимал, сколько всего из этого я полностью вычеркнул из памяти. Он набрасывался на меня после каждой тренировки по регби. Он настаивал на том, что я предпочел регби футболу только для того, чтобы после школы обжиматься с полуодетыми парнями.  
Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, он не был так уж совсем неправ. Но я правда предпочитал регби футболу.

Ты действительно уже тогда знала про меня?? Я думал, что он меня доставал, чтобы я точно не нахватался от тебя никаких твоих идей. Теперь я думаю, это могло быть очевидно всем, кроме меня. 

Возможно ли знать подобное о себе, и при этом все равно действительно не знать?

Это как видеть что-то боковым зрнием, но никогда по-настоящему не посмотреть. 

 

Кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk18 января 2017 I 14:38  
От кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (Без темы)

Нужно, чтобы один знал другого, Джонни. Можешь называть это интуицией близнеца, или чем-то подобным. Близтуицией?

Я так уморительно шучу, как же так получается, что у меня нет жены?

Думаю, в твоем случае сработали оба фактора. Со мной было все понятно, что и заставило отца насторожиться на твой счет. Ты был менее очевиден, но, знаешь ли, ты как-то слишком сильно был увлечен твоими вечерними пробежками с тайлером маккинноном.  
И еще тебе как-то удавалось увлекаться дэвидом боуи и фредди меркьюри, и не выдать в себе полноценного гомосексуала. Не представляю, как тебе удавалось поддерживать гетеросексуальный вид, но у тебя получалось.

Ну что, это все, наконец-то, из-за шерлока?

(ты что, сейчас пьешь?)

 

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 15:12  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (Без темы)

Конечно, из-за шерлока. Все на свете из-за этого чертова шерлока.

Мне не нужно было вообще жениться, особенно после того, как он вернулся. Но я был так охуительно на него зол за то, что он так со мной поступил, и тогда это будто полностью обнулило весь ПРОГРЕСС, кторого я добился до того, как он прыгнул.

Перед тем, как он исчез, я… мы были уже так близки. Мы почти уже пришли к этому, понимаешь?

Я перестал ходить на свидания, и столько было случаев, когда я почти уже на это не пошел. Но это было так тяжело. Я просто не мог на это решиться. Если бы я сам сделал первый шаг, это было бы более гейским, нежели чем просто дать этому случиться?

Я знаю, что это полная ерунда, но просто пытаюсь понять.

Я чувствовал себя так ужасно, потому что каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь предполагал, что мы с шерлоком вместе, я реагировал еще до того, как успевал подумать. Это было так похоже на приступ чистейшей дьявольской злости, что я прямо сейчас думаю, что, наверное, это из-за отца, не из-за шерлока, или из-за того, что я могу быть геем, бисексуалом или кто я вообще такой есть. Но перед его исчезновением я дошел до этапа, на котором перестал отрицать, когда кто-то делал… предположения.

Ты когда-нибудь также это ощущаешь? Блокировку, которую сделал нам отец?

А потому он вернулся, и это было ужасно. Гребаный блок возник снова и я не мог просто забить на все, как раньше, потому, что сделал абсолютно идиотскую ошибку, сказав чертовой мэри чертову правду вскоре, после того, как мы стали жить вместе. Она ЗНАЛА, и подкалывала меня на эту тему после его возвращения, и от этого все становилось еще хуже. Мне приходилось притворяться, что я пережил эти чувства.  
Бог мой, я даже не могу себе представить, как это – перестать это чувствовать.

А тут он мне сказал что он гей и у него в прошлом был бойфренд и

Извини, я начинаю сваливать на тебя больше, чем ты заслуживаешь.

Но да это из-за шерлока.

Мне просто нужно разобраться со всем этим , чтобы я мог

Неважно

Спасибо что выслушала

 

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 19:36  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: извини

Гарри, я очень извиняюсь, за то, что подобным образом с тобой переписывался. Я только что проснулся и почти протрезвел. И я больше не собираюсь прикасаться к этой дряни. Я вылил то, что оставалось в бутылке, написал себе свои цели, и буду делать упражнения, которые дала мне мой психотерапевт, сразу после того, как свяжусь с Шерлоком. Он мне открылся, а я за целый день с ним не связался, и если бы так поступили со мной…

Ладно. Если можешь дать какой-нибудь совет, как бросить пить, я весь внимание.

Извини, я просто вывалил на тебя все мои проблемы, а ведь ты об этом не просила. У меня складывается ощущение, что все, что я в последнее время делаю – это извиняюсь.

Как у тебя дела на этой неделе? Тебе дали то повышение на работе?

Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

 

Кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk18 января 2017 I 19:51  
От кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: извини

У меня все нормально, меня не повысили, но вместо этого мне сообщили, что рассматривают меня на другую должность, там будет график получше. Все еще без подружки, но сейчас я вроде бы даже сейчас получаю удовольствие от того, что впервые в жизни все внимание уделяю себе, представляешь?

Если серьезно, мне сейчас намного лучше. Шесть месяцев трезвости – большая веха. Я серьезно настроена по поводу моего желания быть в жизни Рози. И в твоей. По поводу алкоголя. В моем случае, мне нужно было полностью завязать. Я не могу пить ни капли. Тебя эта хрень еще не засосала настолько сильно, как тогда меня, поэтому я надеюсь, что тебе это поможет. Я знаю, что ты на это способен. Пиши мне каждый день, и рассказывай, чего и сколько выпил. В моей группе мы работам в парах, как ответственные друг за друга партнеры, и это помогает – когда есть, кому отчитываться каждый день.

Я, правда, рада, что ты рассказал мне о том, что с тобой сейчас происходит. Мы, дети с гомосексуальной ориентацией, должны держаться вместе. Конечно, было бы отлично регулярно созваниваться, но именно так мы в действительности впервые за долгие годы ПОГОВОРИЛИ о том, что по-настоящему для нас важно.

Это хорошо, правда.

Ты будто новый Джон Уотсон. Очень надеюсь, что это так.


	16. Неотправленные сообщения Джону 18 января

_**Пишет...**  
Значит, это конец?  
 **  
Пишет...**  
В этот раз я отпугнул тебя навсегда?  
 **  
Пишет...**  
Ты ревновал, Джон. Ты всегда ревновал.  
 **  
Пишет...**  
Хотел бы я это видеть.  
 **  
Пишет...**  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты  
 **  
Пишет...**  
Хотел бы я  
 **  
Пишет...**  
Я бы хотел, чтобы твоя ревность была именно той, о которой я мечтаю  
 **  
Пишет...**  
Я не знаю, что делать дальше..._


	17. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком 18 января

_**Отправлено**_ / 20:47  
Я не мог ждать настолько долго, чтобы написать тебе письмо, поэтому написал мейл.  
 **  
 _Отправлено_ ** / 20:47  
Надеюсь, ты не против  
 ** _  
Отправлено_** / 20:50  
Прошу тебя, Шерлок. Я очень извиняюсь, что так долго тебе не отвечал  
 **  
 _Отправлено_** / 20:51  
Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя волноваться  
 ** _  
Отправлено_** / 20:56  
Все это нормально. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 20:58  
Понимаешь, на меня сейчас столько всего навалилось, и

 _ **Отправлено** _ / 20:59  
Богом клянусь, Шерлок, я расскажу тебе все

 _ **Отправлено** _ / 21:00  
Даже если это меня убьет и все разрушит

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 21:00  
Мне просто нужно еще немного времени, не более того

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 21:05  
Пожалуйста, Шерлок, скажи мне, что с тобой все в порядке.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 21:13  
Скажи хоть что-нибудь

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 21:17  
Пожалуйста


	18. Электронное письмо Шерлоку от 18 января

Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk 18 января 2017 I 20:45  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Прочти КАК МОЖНО БЫСТРЕЕ, пожалуйста

 

Шерлок,

Ради бога, прости меня. Я ТАК СИЛЬНО СОЖАЛЕЮ, что ничего не ответил тебе сразу после того, как прочел твое письмо. Если бы это было моим посланием, то я бы немедленно впал в полнейшую панику и, скорее всего, через какой-нибудь час уже видел бы дно бутылки. Спасибо тебе, что рассказал. Спасибо, что доверился мне. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что нет такой вселенной, в которой это могло бы меня от тебя оттолкнуть. А если ты этого не знал, значит … я задолжал тебе еще больше извинений. Мы уже некоторое время назад определились, какой я херовый друг. Это просто новое доказательство.

Годами я так сильно доставал тебя по поводу Ирен Адлер. Ты всегда был таким скрытным, когда речь заходила о ней, никогда не давал мне прямого ответа, и я предполагал, что причина кроется в том, что ты к ней неравнодушен, но не понимаешь, что с этим делать, или просто не хочешь посвящать других в курс дела. Теперь я в курсе. Я оставлю эту тему в покое. Обещаю.

Но в твоем письме была одна фраза: «Извини, если ты не хотел этого знать».

 _Конечно же_ , я хотел знать, Шерлок. Я хочу знать все, что ты сочтешь нужным мне рассказать.

То, что я сказал в тот первый вечер у Анжело – я действительно так думаю. Это все - нормально, Шерлок. Правда.

На самом деле, мне жаль, что ты не рассказал мне это раньше.

Жалею, что не спросил.

Жалею, что сам не расположил тебя к откровенности.

Жалею о многом.

…кстати, этот Виктор, похоже, полный мудак.

Я хочу отплатить тебе за твою откровенность своей, но…есть кое-что, что я должен сначала сделать. Можешь еще немного потерпеть меня такого? 

Некоторые вещи оказываются сложными, когда совсем не должны такими быть. Как ты, естественно, знаешь сам.

Пожалуйста, просто дай мне знать, что с тобой все в порядке.

Пожалуйста.

Напиши мне смс, как только прочтешь это письмо.

Конечно, если не будешь на меня зол.

…даже если рассердишься, все равно, напиши.

 

Все еще твой,  
Джон


	19. Смс-переписка с Джоном в ночь с 18 на 19 января

**_Отправлено_** / 00:36  
Мейл прочел.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон /** 00:36  
Слава богу

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:36  
Прости меня, пожалуйста

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:36  
Ты в порядке?

_**Пишет…**  
Настолько, насколько мы с тобой можем быть, как мне каже_

_**Отправлено**_ / 00:40  
Нормально.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 00:40  
Ты правда прекратишь?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:41  
Конечно. Прости, что доставал тебя все это время.

_**Пишет...**  
Да уж, ты довольно ревнивый_

_**Отправлено**_ / 00:42  
Перестань извиняться, это раздражает.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43  
Хорошо, ладно. Про этот чертов сигнал на твоем телефоне. Что, прямо до смерти трудно его сменить?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43  
Прости.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43  
Я козел. Прости.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43  
Забудь, что я это сказал.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 00:44  
Если так тебе будет легче справляться с ревностью, то я поменяю сигнал на обычный. Доволен?

_**Пишет…**  
Это не то, что я хотел сказать. Я не имел в виду ревность, я_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:45  
Да. Пожалуйста, и спасибо тебе.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:45  
Не то, чтобы ты был обязан, но, получается, мне нужна максимальная поддержка.

_**Пишет…**  
Значит ли это, что_

_**Пишет…**  
Ты не отрицаешь, что т_

_**Пишет…**  
В своем мейле ты напис_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:46  
Я так рад, что ты снова со мной общаешься. Я так сильно за тебя испугался.

_**Пишет…**  
Это у меня есть все причины боять_

_**Отправлено**_ / 00:47  
Я не был на связи всего несколько часов. Мог быть занят экспериментом.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:47  
Ну да, мог бы. Наверное.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:47  
Не знаю, может, я зря лезу с вопросами. Как бы то ни было, прошу тебя, не жалей о том, что поделился со мной.

_**Пишет….**  
Лучше, если узнаешь сейчас, чем после того, как неизбежно переедешь обратно и_

_**Отправлено**_ / 00:50  
Да, замечательно, превосходно, и хватит об этом. Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:50  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:52  
Хорошо, давай. На самом деле, я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:53  
Завтра у меня начинаются занятия на курсах по управлению гневом. Ты не присмотришь за Рози, пока я буду там?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:54  
Меня не будет около пяти часов. С 9:00 до 14:00, вроде того

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:54  
Если не можешь, или занят, или хочешь взять какое-нибудь дело, то я могу договориться с миссис Хадсон или с Молли.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:55  
Но ей очень нравится проводить с тобой время, и я знаю, что и тебе тоже, так что

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:55  
Я просто хотел спросить. Вполне можешь отказаться. Не проблема. Можешь сказать «нет», если не хочешь.

_**Пишет…**  
Ты оставишь ее со мной на пять часов? Ты все еще_

_**Пишет…**  
Ты действительно_

_**Отправлено**_ / 00:57  
Да, я бы хотел

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 00:57  
Если ты действительно не против

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:58  
Конечно, я не против. Ты ее крестный отец, и человек, которому я больше всех на свете доверяю.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон /** 00:58  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:59  
У меня потом еще занятия в понедельник и в среду. Поэтому, если после того, как побудешь с ней завтра, ты все еще не будешь против, то могу оставить ее тебе и эти дни тоже.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:00  
Да, Джон, буду рад.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:00  
Отлично. Спасибо.

_**Пишет…**  
Спасибо, что доверяе_

_**Пишет…**  
Видеть Уотсон – одно из лучших событий, происходящих в течение дн_

_**Отправлено**_ / 01:01  
Не стоит благодарности.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:01  
Ты получил смс от Лестрейда по поводу завтрашней пресс-конференции?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:02  
К сожалению, получил.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:02  
Ты ведь понимаешь, что это просто повод показать тебя журналистам во всей красе?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:03  
Бывший военный раскрывает преступление, чтобы спасти своих собратьев-ветеранов – тема, перед которой невозможно устоять.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:04  
Дело раскрыл не я. Им нужен выдающийся и великолепный Шерлок Холмс, известный своей неуязвимостью консультирующий детектив.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:04  
Ты собираешься там появиться?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:05  
Когда я такого хотел?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:05  
Может пойти на пользу бизнесу – продемонстрируешь людям, что ты вернулся в дело после истории с Калвертоном Смитом.

 **Отправлено** / 01:07  
Мы можем поехать. Ненадолго. Если хочешь.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:07  
Но если говорить о работе…

_**Пишет…**  
Мы хотим_

_**Пишет…**  
Нам действительно сто_

_**Пишет…**  
Не уверен, что я_

_**Отправлено**_ / 01:09  
Я беспокоюсь об Уотсон

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:09  
Я сейчас не хочу брать ничего слишком опасного

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:10  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:10  
Ты серьезно?

_**Пишет…**  
Я позволил себе лишнее, она не моя дочь, у меня нет никаких прав на не_

_**Отправлено**_ / 01:12  
Я подумал, может, некоторое время будем брать не больше шестерки 

_**Отправлено**_ / 01:12  
Пока мы все….не придем в норму

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:12  
И все не уладим.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:13  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:13  
Было бы неплохо ненадолго что-то вроде…. залечь на дно и восстановиться, только нам троим вместе.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:14  
Сосредоточиться на наших делах на какое-то время.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:14  
Как минимум, пока не иссякнут запасы на банковских счетах

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:15  
Если ты не против.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:16  
Я согласен. Честно.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:16  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:17  
Хорошо. Узнаю, не посидит ли миссис Х. с Рози в три часа, пока мы сгоняем на пресс конференцию. Мы не будем там задерживаться надолго.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:18  
Может, закажем потом еды и проведем вечер дома? Что скажешь?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:18  
Не сомневаюсь, что после общения с прессой я буду готов отгородиться от остального мира.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:19  
Но не от меня?

_**Пишет…**  
Я не собирался отправлять то_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:20  
От тебя – никогда, Шерлок.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:20  
Больше - никогда.


	20. Смс-переписка с Этой Женщиной в ночь с 18 на 19 января

_**Отправлено**_ / 01:41  
Надеюсь, ты довольна

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 01:42  
Потому что из-за твоих чертовых сообщений мне в результате пришлось рассказать, почему между мной и тобой ничего не может быть

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:10  
Да ладно тебе, Шерлок

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:11  
Тебе нравится видеть, как он ревнует

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:11  
Как твой герой-любовник отреагировал на новости о твоих ... предпочтениях?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:19  
Он не мой "любовник"

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:19  
И все прошло так, как можно было ожидать

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:20  
Он впал в панику, замолчал почти на 12 часов, а потом лез из кожи вон, чтобы извиниться, что не ответил сразу

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:20  
Вероятно, после того, как пил до одури в течение всего дня

_**Пишет...**  
Почему ты вообще думала, что он_

_**Отправлено**_ / 02:22  
Он утверждает, что "ему нужно кое-что понять"

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:25  
Шерлок, перестань, ты точно знаешь, что он имеет в виду.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:26  
Да, знаю.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:26  
Он - гетеросексуальный мужчина, недавно потерявший жену.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:26  
Он пытается понять, как быть отцом-одиночкой.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:27  
И старается собрать по частям свою жизнь, чтобы снова быть моим лучшим другом.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:27  
Надеюсь, ты об этом, иначе это просто жестоко.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:29  
Я бы сказал, что стараюсь не питать никаких надежд, но теперь я совершенно уверен, что их у меня вообще не осталось.

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:31  
Давай поужинаем

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 02:34  
Ужинай со своей женой.


	21. Выдержки из назначенного Эллой домашнего задания Джона, которое он делал ранним утром 19 января

**Мой алкогольный дневник**

**__17 января** \--- _Вообще ничего. Был с Шерлоком на расследовании, не было времени. Думал выпить на ночь, чтобы скорее заснуть, ожидая, что мозг будет слишком активным, чтобы дать мне расслабиться, но уже поднялся к себе в комнату_

_**18 января** \---- Слишком много. Сбился со счету, но, думаю, выпил стаканов шесть скотча за слишком короткое время. Я прочел письмо Шерлока и начал… Мне нужно было успокоиться, а потом я взялся писать мейлы сестре, и все старые проблемы начали опять всплывать на поверхность и…_

_**Моя цель** : Я хочу полностью прекратить пить, как минимум, пока не приду в себя. Моя сестра, алкоголичка в завязке, говорит, что не может позволить себе выпить даже совсем немного. Те же гены. Те же проблемы. Думаю, самое лучшее – совсем перестать пить на некоторое время. Я вылил все, что было в доме, и буду продолжать вести этот журнал до четверга - следующего сеанса терапии. Мне нужно научиться успокаиваться другими способами.  
_

[висит на холодильнике, держится на тяжелом стеклянном магните, вместе с карточкой записи на прием к Элле]

_________________________

[написано на двух последних из напечатанных к свадьбе бланков для писем]

 

_Мэри,_

_Я даже не представляю, с чего начать это письмо. Ты мертва. Ты никогда это не прочтешь. Это не для тебя, это для меня. Но мне нужно кое-что сказать перед тем, как продолжить жить дальше._

_Похоже, я постоянно пытаюсь что-то пережить, потом пережить что-то другое, а потом еще что-то. Мой отец. Война. Шерлок. И теперь ты._

_Я так хочу, чтобы это было последним, что я должен пережить._

_Мне жаль, что никогда не любил тебя в должной мере._

_Но если честно, не думаю, что сейчас сказал правду. Люби я тебя сильнее, я мог бы и не получить шанса на все это самокопание, которым сейчас занимаюсь. Я мог бы прожить всю жизнь, так и не узнав на самом деле себя настоящего, или не став подлинным собой. Это довольно жутко. Может, я и не любил тебя так сильно, как ты этого хотела, или так сильно, как мужу положено любить свою жену, но я любил тебя как раз в той мере, чтобы в конце концов иметь возможность продолжить жить и прийти туда, где должен быть. Я правда любил тебя. Любил. Не знаю, может, я пишу полную бессмыслицу, но ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, и это важный момент._

_Ты в него стреляла. Ты в него стреляла, и я так и не смог простить тебя за это, даже когда говорил, что простил. Ты лгала. Ты хранила документы на другие имена даже после того, как отошла от дел. Ты сбежала. Ты была ужасна. И я тоже был ужасен. Я постоянно куда-то убегал с Шерлоком. Я почти не видел тебя в последние дни перед рождением Рози – только когда ты приходила в 221Б. Я тебе изменил. Не физически, но, видит бог, я хотел этого. И даже не с женщиной из автобуса._

_Если бы мой мальчишник прошел по-другому, я бы никогда на тебе не женился. И в этом предложении все, что тебе следует знать._

_В назначенных Эллой упражнениях по «самосостраданию» есть рекомендации сформулировать эти вещи по-другому, как бы разговаривая с другом, которого я люблю, а не с самим собой. Я не ужасен, я просто так долго боролся с собственной идентификацией, со своим прошлым и своим горем из-за смерти Шерлока, и с сотней других вещей. Это неизбежно изматывает человека. Мои ошибки можно и понять, и простить. Я работаю над тем, чтобы измениться в лучшую сторону, и уже добился больших успехов, которыми могу гордиться._

_Звучит несколько глупо, но мне кажется, это один из тех случаев, когда, повторив что-то достаточно много раз, начинаешь верить в сказанное._

_Мэри, как бы то ни было, ты дала мне две вещи, за которые я всегда буду тебе благодарен._

_Ты дала мне мою жизнь. Я не думаю, что дотянул бы до возвращения Шерлока, не встреть я тогда тебя._

_А еще ты дала мне Рози. Я буду признателен тебе за это до конца своих дней. Я сделаю все, чтобы окружить ее любовью, той, что никогда не смог бы подарить тебе. Она будет расти в любви. Я буду заботиться о ней, и любить, и учить, и защищать ее, и знаешь что?_

_Думаю, Шерлок тоже._

_Он замечательный крестный отец. Много лучше, чем ты бы могла о нем подумать. А если мне очень, очень сильно повезет, то однажды он может стать для меня кем-то бОльшим._

_Полагаю, это все. Я все сказал. Я не буду больше пытаться заставлять себя грустить или стараться чувствовать что-то, чего на самом деле не чувствую._

_Прошло восемь месяцев, как ты умерла. Думаю, настало время освободиться от скорби. От вины._

_От тебя._

_Прощай, Мэри.  
_

[заклеено в конверт, на котором написана только дата. Внутри, между сложенными страницами, лежит золотое свадебное кольцо]


	22. Смс-переписка с Майкрофтом 19 января

**Королева** / 08:02  
Вижу, ты на этой неделе раскрыл дело. Могу ли я предположить, что ты чувствуешь себя готовым вернуться к работе, младшенький?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 08:09  
Отвали.

 **Королева** / 08:10  
Этим утром ко мне поступили некие новые материалы. По всей видимости, они имеют отношение к одному твоему старому школьному товарищу.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 08:12  
Отвали.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 08:12  
От меня.

 **Королева** / 08:14  
Господин Эванс утверждает, что вы были довольно близки, но позднее в школе у вас случилась небольшая размолвка, за которую он желает извиниться.

 **Королева** / 08:15  
Если ты возьмешься за дело, он будет рассматривать это как личное одолжение.

 **Королева** / 08:15  
Предложению, естественно, сопутствует значительное вознаграждение.

_**Пишет…**  
Нет такого вознаграждения, которо_

_**Пишет…**  
Ты даже себе не _

_**Отправлено**_ / 08:18  
НЕБОЛЬШАЯ «размолвка»?

_**Пишет….**  
Он заставил меня поверить, что мы друзья, а потом рассказал обо мне всей школе. Он пустил по кругу мою работу по химии, чтобы каждый мог написать на ней гомофобские измышления. Он нанял мужчину-проститутку, чтобы тот пришел ко мне комнату, и позвал старосту. Он распространял слухи, что я отсасывал под столом у нашего профессора французского после_

_**Пишет…**  
Он_

_**Пишет**  
Этот человек…  
_

_**Отправлено**_ / 08:26  
Я не хочу его видеть. Никогда.

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 08:27  
Сделай так, чтобы он ушел.

 **Королева** / 08:28  
Как пожелаешь, братец


	23. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Шерлоком Холмсом 19 января

**Элла Томпсон**  
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk

**Имя пациента:** У. Шерлок С. Холмс

 **Дата:** 19/1/2017

 **Дата рождения:** 06/1/1979

 **Время приема** : 9:00

 **Регистрационный номер** : 024175УШСХ

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [X] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи** : Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ X ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : Шерлок добился больших успехов в своей борьбе с попытками и мыслями о самоубийстве, которую ведет на протяжении всей жизни. В последнее время он более здраво рассуждает на тему суицида, правда, говорит о нем в контексте того, как его смерть повлияет на других, нежели того, какую огромную ценность имеет его жизнь для него самого. Он продолжает быть уверенным в правильности такого подхода, хотя налаживающиеся отношения с лучшим другом и крестницей, похоже, помогли устранить непосредственную угрозу. Больше информации об этом и о предлагаемой терапии в отчете, приведенном ниже.

 

**Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид:** Намного лучше, чем в недавнем прошлом. Шерлок вернулся к своим костюмам и безупречному стилю.

 **Настроение** : Тревожен [ ] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ ] Задумчив [ Х ] Другое [ ]:

 **Внимание** : Без отклонений [ ] Отвлекается [ Х ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь:** Без отклонений [ ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [Х ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [X] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность:** В норме [ ] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ Х ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Психиатрическая оценка** :  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ Х ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ Х ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [ ]:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:** В последнее время Шерлок спит больше, хотя это, в основном, связано с остаточными явлениями кокаиновой абстиненции, а не с желанием иметь более здоровый режим сна. Во время детоксикации он часто просыпался из-за ярких сновидений, что на прошлой неделе случалось реже. Он никогда не питался регулярно, но изможденность, связанная с его недавним злоупотреблением ресурсами собственного организма, начинает немного уменьшаться. Симптомы абстиненции не проявлялись в течение целой недели, без рецидивов. Круглосуточный мониторинг силами друзей в самый тяжелый период отказа от наркотиков показал себя эффективной мерой. 

 

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

 

Как обычно, Шерлок в начале сеанса в основном говорил о других. Он долго рассказывал о дочери своего лучшего друга, Джона, с которой провел довольно много времени в течение последних нескольких недель. Он производит впечатление довольно ответственного крестного отца. Несколько минут он потратил на описание того, что купил для нее, чему ее учил, как кормил, успокаивал, и что он к ней чувствует.

Следует отметить, что он совсем не упоминал о самом Джоне, только в контексте рассказов об его дочери. Принимая во внимание, что на приемах он редко говорит о чем-то и о ком-то еще, кроме Джона, не упоминание его в этот раз меня несколько встревожило.

Он радостно и несколько спутано проговорил почти десять минут, пока мне, наконец, удалось вставить слово. Я спросила, как чувствует себя Джон, и он будто споткнулся. Вся его уверенная манера держаться с него слетела и сменилась неловкостью. Затем он извинился, что было настолько нехарактерно для Шерлока, что я даже искренне растерялась. Он объяснил, что они с Джоном пишут друг другу письма, и что дали обещание быть более честными и откровенными друг с другом. И что теперь он старается так же вести себя и с остальным миром.

Я попросила его поделиться со мной, проявил ли он такую честность по отношению к кому-то в период с нашей прошлой встречи, и что он почувствовал. Он на некоторое время задумался, но, в конце концов, сказал мне, что он гей («очевидно»), и что он на прошлой неделе признался в этом его подруге Молли и Джону, правда, поспешил заверить меня, что он никогда особо этого и не скрывал. Он всегда вел себя открыто, несмотря на проявления гомофобии, с которыми сталкивался в прошлом, и вследствие которых сформировалась его склонность к уединению. Но он никогда словесно не подтверждал предположения его друзей на тему его ориентации. Он сообщил, что у него хорошие ощущения от того, что он положил конец недомолвкам в отношениях с Молли, при этом его признание Джону было до некоторой степени вынужденным. 

Он выразил огорчение тем фактом, что являет собой «трагический стереотип» - гей, влюбленный в гетеросексуального лучшего друга*, что было первым случаем, когда он вслух перед другим человеком открыто признался в своих чувствах к Джону. Рассказав Джону, он почувствовал, что избавился от тяжелейшего бремени, несмотря на его опасения по поводу возможной реакции Джона. Он осознает, что, в конце концов, будет вынужден сказать Джону о своих чувствах, следуя их новым договоренностям о честности, при этом настаивает, что отреагирует нормально, если Джон не ответит ему взаимностью*. Его первоочередная задача – сохранить в своей жизни Джона и его крестницу так, как они этого захотят.

Это позволило мне мягко перевести разговор с писем, которые Шерлок писал, на те, что он получал. Меня обеспокоило, что Шерлока не тревожат имевшие место в прошлом случаи проявления Джоном жестокости. По всей видимости, он оправдывает это тем, что он их заслужил за то, что является «тяжелым человеком», и из-за его роли в смерти жены Джона. Все это, в комбинации с суицидальным прошлым Шерлока и его готовностью без колебаний пожертвовать собой ради других, является моим основным предметом беспокойства. Похоже, что у Шерлока нет никакого представления о собственной ценности, за исключением той, что связана с услугами, которые он оказывает другим. Услышав это от меня, Шерлок озадачился. Он не способен отделить себя самого от своей работы, видя себя инструментом с определенной целью, нежели человеком с собственной жизнью. Мы закончили нашу сессию обсуждением разницы между самооценкой и самоуважением, сделав акцент на том, что обладание одним не подразумевает наличия у человека другого.

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок против всего, что может расцениваться им как «назначение», мы подробно поговорили про заботу о самом себе, и я предложила упражнения, которые могут помочь ему в развитии чувства себя как самостоятельной личности в отрыве от карьеры, интеллекта или ценности для других людей. Я надеюсь продолжать работать с Шерлоком над этой проблемой, так как ему потребуется как можно больше внутренней стойкости и мотивации оставаться здоровым и не принимать наркотиков, особенно в случае, если его признание Джону будет плохо воспринято. 

* _считаю, что будет лучше, если я передам Джона или Шерлока другому психотерапевту, так как работа с обоими ставит меня в сложное положение с точки зрения профессиональной беспристрастности. В следующий четверг на обе сессии я принесу список врачей для возможного перенаправления.  
_

 **Следующий прием** : 26/1/2017

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон_


	24. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Джоном Уотсоном 19 января

Элла Томпсон,   
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk  


**Имя пациента** : Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Дата:** 19/1/2017

 **Дата рождения:** 20/4/1976

 **Время приема:** 10:00

 **Регистрационный номер:** 084652ДХУ

 **Состав встречи:** Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [X] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи:** Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ X ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : За все время нашего общения Джон впервые был настолько открыт и оптимистичен. Его все еще время от времени преследуют мрачные мысли, но их становится меньше день ото дня, так как Джон работает над каждым из провоцирующих факторов. Непосредственная угроза отсутствует.

 

**Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид** : Аккуратно одет и выглядит, как обычно, ухоженным, но под глазами появились круги от усталости.

 **Настроение:** Тревожен [ ] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ ] Задумчив [ Х ] Другое [Х ]: Испытывает облегчение

 **Внимание:** Без отклонений [ ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ Х ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь:** Без отклонений [ ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [Х ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [X] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность:** В норме [Х] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Психиатрическая оценка:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ Х ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [Х ]:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:**   
Джон обратился к своему алкогольному дневнику, в котором обнаружился один эпизод злоупотребления алкоголем, оказавшийся реакцией на кризисную ситуацию. Я поддержала решение Джона продолжать этот дневник до следующего сеанса и еще раз дала ему информацию о нескольких контактах, где ему окажут поддержку. Он договорился о том, что будет рассказывать о происходящем своей сестре, которая сама бросила пить шесть месяцев назад, и у которой с Джоном немало одинаковых проблем.

 

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

Начало сегодняшней встречи было ….необычным. Мне не удалось сделать так, чтобы сеансы Джона и Шерлока не были друг за другом, и в результате этого наша беседа приобрела новое направление. Джон и Шерлок встретились между сеансами в комнате ожидания, расположенной прямо перед входом в мой кабинет. Джон привел с собой дочь, так как сегодня ему не с кем было ее оставить. Увидев Шерлока, Розамунд вскрикнула и потянулась к нему, и Шерлок, не раздумывая, взял ее на руки. Он был явно рад ее видеть. Шерлок предложил побыть с ней в комнате ожидания, пока Джон будет на приеме, и Джон согласился. Он передал ее сумку и оставил их с некоторой неохотой, правда, как оказалось, эта неохота никоим образом не была вызвана тем, что он вверил дочь заботам Шерлока.

После этой неожиданной встречи, в начале сеанса Джон был довольно сильно рассеян, даже потрясен. Похоже, что он был растроган, видя вместе свою дочь и Шерлока. Он переключился на свое тщательно записанное домашнее задание, выпалил свои выводы, будто заучил их наизусть, указал на отсутствие кольца на пальце, и рассказал про отношения с алкоголем. При этом его взгляд периодически становился отсутствующим, и следом за этим он начинал неосознанно улыбаться.

Когда я в третий раз вывела его из состояния задумчивости, он извинился и признался, что все время думает о последнем письме Шерлока. Полученное, в конце концов, подтверждение, что Шерлок - гей, и что у него в прошлом кто-то был, поразило Джона настолько, что он напился до состояния пьяного ступора, но отнюдь не по причине гомофобии. Он, _наконец_ , признался, что многие годы увлечен Шерлоком в романтическом плане, хотя и частично подавлял эти чувства все время их знакомства. То, что теперь романтическая связь с Шерлоком не выглядит чем-то нереальным, заставило Джона задуматься о том, чего он избегал большую часть своей жизни.

Как только основная причина заминки была устранена, Джон спокойно проговорил остаток встречи, признав, что в прошлом имел с мужчинами частые и значительные сексуальные контакты, обычно либо в нетрезвом состоянии, либо во время службы за границей, когда считал, что это может быть «оправдано». Он подробно рассказал о недавней переписке со своей сестрой-близнецом, которая в возрасте восемнадцати лет объявила, что она лесбиянка, и описал постоянное физическое и моральное преследование со стороны отца на протяжении их тинейджерства. Джон подавлял свою сексуальную ориентацию большую часть своей жизни вследствие жестокого обращения с ним его отца, и он считает, что жестокость, которую он сам в прошлом проявлял по отношению к Шерлоку, основана на подавляемом им влечении к Шерлоку и злости его отца. Теперь, открыто анализируя собственную сексуальность, он ставит под сомнение все, вплоть до каждой связи, которая у него когда-либо была.

Когда я попросила рассказать об этом немного поподробнее, он заколебался, а затем сказал, что ему нужно еще немного подумать. Он утверждает, что в конечном счете это не имеет значения, потому что теперь, когда он знает, что Шерлок не отвергает возможности отношений, и что он гей, он хочет перейти с ним на эту стадию* и признает, что мечтает о том, чтобы он, Шерлок и его дочь были одной семьей, и чтобы его дочь была дочерью Шерлока, а не Мэри. Хотя он и имеет твердое намерение признаться ему в своих чувствах, он уверяет, что в его идее о семье с Шерлоком романтическая связь не является обязательной составляющей.

Я выразила некоторые сомнения, не слишком ли он торопит события, но его ответ был быстрым и решительным. В глубине сознания он был «зациклен» на своей ориентации большую часть своей жизни, и теперь, когда он вытащил все это на свет, то с нетерпением хочет «скорее покончить с этим к чертям собачьим» и начать жить правдиво. Он отметил, вполне справедливо, что большая часть страданий, которые он принес Шерлоку, была прямым следствием его самоподавления, и он с нетерпением хочет избавиться от всего, что может в будущем причинить Шерлоку боль.

Он несколько умерил свой пыл, заверив меня, что не имеет намерения добиваться взаимности Шерлока, пока не закончит на следующей неделе курс управления гневом. Я порекомендовала ему продолжить общение с сестрой по поводу того, что она чувствовала и чувствует как общаясь с их родителями, так и будучи лесбиянкой, не скрывающей своей ориентации. Также я предложила ему, пока он будет дальше работать над осознанием своей ориентации, завести закрытый журнал, где он сможет без опасений записывать свои мысли. Пока мы общались, Джон становился все более жизнерадостным, и было видно, что с каждым признанием он избавляется от тяжелого бремени. У меня появилась реальная надежда, что он, наконец, вступил на путь выздоровления.

* _Касательно моей предыдущей записи в отчете о сеансе Шерлока: полагаю, лучше я дам им немного времени, чтобы разобраться между собой, прежде чем определиться с перенаправлением. Еще когда Шерлок впервые попросил меня заняться им, он резко отказался от услуг любого другого психотерапевта. Также, для человека с проблемами с доверием, каким является Джон, может быть опасным на этом этапе снова начинать все с начала с другим врачом. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы он растерял весь тот прогресс, которого достиг. Надеюсь, такой необходимости не возникнет, а вместо этого они в ближайшее время захотят пройти курс терапии для пар. И в этом случае мое знание их совместной истории из проблемы превратится в преимущество. Я буду оценивать ситуацию на каждом сеансе и, при необходимости, свяжусь с комиссией по этике._

 

 **Следующий прием:** 24/1/2017

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон  
_


	25. Выдержка из расшифровки записи пресс-конференции от 19 января

**Расшифровка записи пресс-конференции  
**

_Созвана по инициативе:_ Инспектора Грега Лестрейда, Полиция Лондона

 _Дополнительные участники:_ Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон

 _Дата, время:_ 19/1/2017, 15:00

 _Расшифровку запросил_ : Майкрофт Холмс

 _Соответствующие Временные метки на видеозаписи_ : 00:00:00 – 4:59:00

<<< Начало отрывка из расшифровки>>>

**ИНСПЕКТОР ГРЕГ ЛЕСТРЕЙД** : Добрый день. Спасибо, что собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы обсудить законченное недавно расследование по делу Охотника на военных, как вы его мило прозвали.

(Смех)

Изначальные факты дела следующие: Во вторник, семнадцатого января, к господину Шерлоку Холмсу обратился недавно уволившийся из армии ветеран, который пожелал, чтобы его имя осталось неназванным. Он полагал, что за ним следят и изводят его злонамеренными розыгрышами, манипулируя его сознанием. Господин Холмс взялся за это дело и, в процессе анализа доказательств, вышел на нечто большее, затрагивающее как минимум двадцать восемь ветеранов, о которых нам известно, и небольшую шайку торговцев наркотиками. На этом этапе господин Холмс и доктор Уотсон пришли с этим делом ко мне. 

(Инспектор указывает на двух мужчин, сидящих по левую руку от него)

Оказалось, что изначальным мотивом преступлений стало то, что основному подозреваемому, двадцати однолетнему Лукасу Бенджамину, отказали в службе в Британской армии. Он начал преследовать известных ему ветеранов с целью добиться дальнейшего ухудшения их психического состояния. В определенный момент он обнаружил, что многие из вернувшихся со службы ветеранов страдают от ПТСР и им назначают определенные лекарства, имеющие ценность на улицах. Это обеспечило ему заработок в небольшой группе торговцев наркотиками, обосновавшейся в нескольких магазинах в Брикстоне, с которыми он поделился информацией о своих методах. Дело, к сожалению, обрело кровавое продолжение, когда одна из сообщниц Бенджамина слишком далеко зашла в своем преследовании одной из ветеранов, доведя ее до того, что та покончила с собой. Мы быстро связали случай суицида с этим делом, и, используя доказательства, собранные господином Холмсом, выдвинули обвинения против Бенджамина и всех членов шайки наркодилеров.

Мы выражаем наши глубочайшие соболезнования семье погибшей. Если есть еще ветераны, пострадавшие от этой схемы, мы предлагаем им заявить о себе, чтобы мы могли получить их показания и помочь им в лечении, если таковое потребуется.

(Он кашляет, бросает взгляд на доктора Уотсона, затем продолжает)

В работе над этим расследованием нас больше всего обеспокоило то, что клиент господина Холмса, как и другие жертвы дела, не хотели обращаться в полицию за помощью, так как опасались, что их душевное здоровье будет поставлено под сомнение. Но полиция Лондона с полной серьезностью относится к проблемам каждого гражданина и хочет заверить жителей города, что мы будем работать для вас независимо от вашей расы, религии, культурного уровня, пола, сексуальной ориентации ИЛИ состояния психики.

Мы готовы ответить на ваши вопросы.

 **ВОПРОС** : Господин Холмс, как вам удалось определить связь между другими ветеранами и бандой наркодилеров? 

**ХОЛМС** : Это до боли элементарно. Грязь в…

 **УОТСОН** : (Холмсу) Сейчас будет момент про 243 вида сигаретного пепла?

 **ХОЛМС** : Ты прав, Джон, нет смысла объяснять в подробностях мои методы.  
( пренебрежительно машет рукой)

 **ХОЛМС** : Достаточно сказать, что ежедневные привычки моего клиента указали на связь с другими ветеранами, и некоторые из них сообщили о пропаже лекарств. Джон, сам будучи ветераном, был незаменим в работе со свидетелями.

 **ВОПРОС** : Доктор Уотсон, можете рассказать об опасениях ветеранов, что к ним могут не отнестись серьезно из-за их психического состояния?

 **УОТСОН** : Полагаю, это абсолютно верно, что на многих людей, имеющих психиатрические проблемы, включая многих наших ветеранов, либо смотрят сверху вниз, либо отмахиваются от них. Это очень плачевно, и я надеюсь, что это дело прольет свет на то, что ветераны, возвращающиеся из рядов армии, нуждаются в поддержке, и что оно привлечет больше внимания в обществе к проблемам психиатрии.

 **ВОПРОС:** Доктор Уотсон, были ли у вас по возвращении из Афганистана проблемы с психикой, сходные с теми, что были у ветеранов, пострадавших в этом деле?

 **ХОЛМС** : (бросая свирепый взгляд) Вам не кажется, что это довольно неуместный вопрос?

(Уотсон останавливает его, слегка касаясь его руки)

 **УОТСОН:** Нет, Шерлок, на самом деле, все нормально. Раньше я не сильно распространялся на подобные темы, но в последнее время я все больше и больше задумываюсь о том, что скрытность может быть довольно пагубной, как для себя самого, так и для окружающих. Мы должны иметь возможность говорить о подобных вещах.

(Кашлянув, он отворачивается от Шерлока)

 **УОТСОН** : Мне поставили диагноз ПТСР после того, как я на службе был ранен в плечо, и впоследствии я страдал от тяжелой депрессии. Эта проблема продолжала наносить мне вред незаметно и в неожиданных проявлениях. Но первая помощь психотерапевта мне потребовалась в первые недели и месяцы после возвращения к гражданской жизни. Я еженедельно посещал врача, как было предписано при моем увольнении из армии, но этого было недостаточно. Я нисколько не скрываю, что если бы не встретил в нужный момент Шерлока и не стал помогать ему в работе, возможно, я бы не сидел здесь сейчас с вами.

 **ВОПРОС** : Господин Холмс и доктор Уотсон, вы можете прокомментировать непрекращающиеся слухи о связывающих вас романтических отношениях?  
(Шерлок напрягается, но Джон наклоняется к микрофону без тени сомнения)

 **УОТСОН** : Наша личная жизнь не является темой обсуждения на сегодняшней встрече.

(Шерлок застывает на мгновение, а затем пораженно смотрит на Джона)

 **ЛЕСТРЕЙД** : Есть ли еще вопросы по делу?

<<<Окончание выдержки из расшифровки записи>>>  



	26. Смс-переписка с Гарри вечером 19 января

**Гарри** /20:37  
Мне любопытно, есть ли у нашего сходства пределы, брат-близнец

 **Гарри** /20:37  
Ну и что ты себе думаешь, Джонни? Гей или би?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /20:38  
Бог мой, Гарри, Шерлок постоянно ворует у меня телефон.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /20:38  
Я сейчас у него. Пожалуйста, пиши мне мейлом.

 **Гарри** /20:41  
Вполне возможно, что он читает и твои мейлы тоже.

 **Гарри** /20:41  
Ооо, у вас романтический вечер дома? И как ОН проходит? ;) 

_**Отправлено**_ /20:45  
Ты не лучше этих чертовых СМИ

 **Гарри** /20:49  
Я видела тебя сегодня в новостях. Ты там выглядел таким красавчиком, маленький Джонни-солдат

 **Гарри** /20:49  
Я зашла к ним на сайт и посмотрела там полную видеозапись.

 **Гарри** /20:50  
Когда они спросили о ваших отношениях, Шерлок выглядел так, будто он на грани паники.

 **Гарри** /20:50  
А когда ты не стал ничего отрицать, то он

 **Гарри** /20:50  
Тебе стоит посмотреть это видео, Джон

 **Гарри** /20:51  
У него практически сердечки в глазах светились

 _ **Отправлено**_ /20:54  
Я не буду сейчас это с тобой обсуждать

 _ **Отправлено**_ /20:55  
Я напишу тебе мейл, когда вернусь домой

 **Гарри** /20:57  
Ну ладно, ладно

 **Гарри** /20:57  
Зануда

 

_Сообщение удалено_


	27. Пост с комментариями в блоге Джона от 20 января

**__20 января**

**Охотник на Военных  
**

Спасибо всем за то, что вы так потрясающе отреагировали на рассказ о деле Калвертона Смита. Это была отвратительная история, и мы все еще после нее восстанавливаемся. Я оставил самые ужасные ее подробности за рамками своего повествования. Нет сомнений, что это дело будет с нами еще долгое время.

Но, несмотря ни на что, никому не под силу слишком долго удерживать Шерлока Холмса без работы.

Вчера состоялась пресс-конференция, на которой мы рассказали подробности дела об Охотнике на Военных. Запись пресс-конференции вы можете посмотреть _здесь_. Не стану утомлять вас повторением, только скажу следующее: даже не думайте позволять Шерлоку Холмсу убедить вас, что у него нет сердца. Полагаю, он знает, как найти подход к ранимым, отчаявшимся ветеранам.

После того, как он посвятил меня в детали этого дела, мы большую часть дня провели за поиском ветеранов, у которых могли быть связи с нашим клиентом. Разговоры с ними Шерлок оставил на меня, что было очень удачно, так как наличие у нас общих интересов помогло быстро установить отношения и наладить общение. Картина стала понятна довольно быстро – у всех ветеранов в их ежедневной рутине была связь с определенными местами в Брикстоне. Остаток вечера мы прятались по грязным переулкам и пристально вглядывались в фасады магазинов, что, казалось, заняло целую вечность. Чтобы меня развлечь, Шерлок выдавал дедукции про каждого, кто проходил мимо. Как всегда, Шерлок был великолепен. Он обнаружил связь с одним из магазинов – что-то там про грязь и следы шин, точно не знаю. Но что я точно знаю – что было отлично снова расследовать с ним дело, а еще лучше, что удалось помочь некоторым моим собратьям-ветеранам. Мне этого не хватало.

Если вы вынесете для себя из этого дела только это, то, надеюсь, будете лучше представлять, через что приходится проходить нашим ветеранам – и мужчинам, и женщинам – по возвращении из рядов вооруженных сил. Пожалуйста, поддержите ваших друзей или членов семей, страдающих от психиатрических проблем, займитесь самообразованием, и, если у вас есть такая возможность, подумайте над предложением пожертвовать средства в одну из нижеперечисленных благотворительных организаций:

АБФ Солдатская Благотворительность: https://www.soldierscharity.org/  
Фонд Психиатрии: www.mentalhealth.org.uk  
Switchboard - Горячая линия ЛГБТ: https://switchboard.lgbt/  
Фонд MIND: http://www.mind.org.uk/

Сообщение для потенциальных клиентов: мы сейчас готовы браться за дела, но пока только за спокойные, заботясь о нашей маленькой Уотсон. Ничего слишком опасного или жестокого до тех пор, пока мы окончательно не устроимся. Если вы заинтересованы в наших услугах, вы знаете, где нас найти.

_Опубликовано Джоном Х. Уотсоном 20/01/2017 в 08:25  
_

**16 комментариев**

Здорово снова видеть вас двоих вместе!!!  
 **Майк Стэмфорд** 20 января 08:37

Рад, что у тебя все хорошо, дружище. Встретимся в пабе?  
 **Билл Мюррей** 20 января 08:42

Спасибо, приятель, хорошая идея.   
**Джон Уотсон** 20 января 08:46

Вы трое такие милые. С нетерпением жду скорой встречи с малышкой Уотсон! х  
 **Молли Хупер** 20 января 08:58

Если пожелаете узнать больше о таинственной науке идентификации грязи, пожалуйста, заходите на сайт Наука Дедукции, где есть много полезной информации. Да уж, Джон, «Что-то там про грязь и следы шин», конечно.  
 **Шерлок Холмс** 20 января 09:10

Хорошо увернулся от того ответа, Джонни!  
 **Гарри Уотсон** 20 января 09:24

ТАК ЗДОРОВО, что ты снова начал писать, Джон! Похоже, Шерлок был как всегда великолепен!!  
 **Якоб Соверсби** 20 января 09:27

Зачем вы вашем списке указываете благотворительный фонд для геев? Какое он вообще имеет отношение ко всему этому?  
 **Аноним** 20 января 09:33

Есть огромное количество солдат-геев, которым может помочь специализированная поддержка.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 20 января 09:55

Отправила по несколько фунтов в каждый из фондов. Рада, что Шерлок вернулся к работе!  
 **Донна Стэйвли** 20 января 10:02

Ребенку нужна мать. Вас не беспокоит, что вы подвергаете ее опасности, связавшись с этим человеком?  
 **Шивон Уилан** 20 января 11:16

Любой, кто посмеет только бросить на нее взгляд, дорого за это заплатит. Она под моей защитой.  
 **Шерлок Холмс** 20 января 13:08

Спасибо, мы отлично о ней заботимся. На свете нет никого, более для нее безопасного, чем Шерлок.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 20 января 14:21

Убирайтесь отсюда, вы, ужасная женщина. Никогда не могла понять, почему Джон не заблокировал вас раньше. Мальчики, вы чудесные родители, даже не слушайте ее  
 **Мари Тернер** 20 января 15:09

Кстати, это миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер** 20 января 15:10

Спасибо, миссис Х.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 20 января 16:45


	28. Записи Шерлока, сделанные, когда он оставался с Рози 20 января

[написано на чистых страницах «Для заметок» в конце книги белого и желтого цвета под названием «Журнал вашего малыша»]  


**Дата:** 20/1/2017

**Вступительные заметки:**

\- ДХУ и Уотсон проснулись рано. Завтрак был в 6:30, поэтому можно предположить ранний обед.  
\- ДХУ уехал на курсы в 9:30. Уотсон не выразила огорчения по поводу его ухода. (ДХУ передал ее мне на руки, поцеловал ее в лоб и она помахала ему на прощание, затем переключила внимание на ткань моего халата)  
\- Аптечка и детские принадлежности находятся в ванной, номера на случай непредвиденных ситуаций сохранены в телефоне

**Журнал кормлений и занятий:**

\- Занятия начали с кубиков для развития общей моторики  
\- Уотсон демонстрирует предпочтение сенсорным активностям и любит заниматься сортированием предметов, в чем проявляет навыки выше среднего для своего возраста  
\- 10:15 – предложено 110 миллилитров несладкого миндального молока, которое Уотсон сначала приняла с подозрением, потом выпила все до конца.  
\- Прочел несколько книг про сухопутных животных, морских животных, космос, цвета, машины и фей. Уотсон выказывает явное предпочтение всему, что связано с космосом и солнечной системой (поинтересоваться, не прикладывал ли ДХУ дополнительных усилий к развитию у Уотсон интереса к космосу в качестве шутки в мою сторону). Джон, я уже знаю про солнечную систему.  
\- Поиграл на скрипке, выбрав быстрые мелодии детских песен. Уотсон практиковалась в танцах, держась за край кресла, ШХ подбадривал и показывал пример. Вполне вероятно, что в ближайшее время она сделает первые шаги  
\- 11:00 – предложил Уотсон попробовать различную еду, чтобы определить ее предпочтения:  
\-- Предложено пюре из: авокадо, сладкого картофеля, гороха, белой фасоли с оливковым маслом, банана  
\-- Дополнительные образцы: запеченые кусочки цуккини, макароны из цельнозерновой муки, 110 мл несладкого ванильного миндального молока  
\-- Предпочтения занесены в таблицу на следующей странице.  
\-- Остатки сложены в стерильные контейнеры в (безопасном для продуктов) холодильнике на случай, если ДХУ привезет Уотсон на выходных.  
\-- ВАЖНО: Уотсон не любит звук блендера, если он работает без перерывов, но любит, когда он ритмично включается и выключается  
\- 11:45 – Игра в прятки с любимой погремушкой. Уотсон любит рисовать каракули и очень радуется, когда показывает ШХ свои произведения. Занятия были приостановлены, когда Уотсон открыла для себя, что маркерами можно рисовать у себя на коже. Потребовалось мытье рук. (Осталось небольшое пятно на кресле ДХУ. Должно легко смыться водой).  
\- 13:00 – Вывез Уотсон в коляске в парк, где мы анализировали разновидности листьев и травы на предмет текстуры, запаха и прочности. Больше всего Уотсон понравился тест на устойчивость к разрыву. Она часто пыталась определить вкусовые различия, следуя инстинкту, который будет ей полезен в более взрослом возрасте, но в настоящее время должен сдерживаться в целях безопасности. Ей это не понравилось. Отправил ДХУ фотографии, чтобы он мог их посмотреть, когда выйдет с занятий.  
\- 13:30 – Уотсон заснула в коляске по дороге домой в 221Б.  
\- 13:45 – Лежал на диване с Уотсон, спавшей у меня на груди. Когда она начинала беспокоиться или просыпаться, напевал ей колыбельные в низком регистре. Похоже, что ее в большей мере успокаивают вибрации у меня в груди, чем сама мелодия.  
\- 14:30 – Был разбужен ДХУ, вернувшимся после занятий. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, что я заснул, присматривая за Уотсон, ДХУ выглядел очень радостным/тихим/??? (Я крепко держал Уотсон обеими руками, и, если бы нужно было проснуться из-за нее, мог сделать это в любой момент. Она была в безопасности. Подозреваю, что ДХУ мог сделать фото на мобильный)   
\- 15:00 – Уставший после эмоционального напряжения на занятиях, ДХУ забрал Уотсон домой. ( ~~они только вчера ночевали здесь, конечно, им нужно домой, это не~~ _это не место для личных записей_.)

**Заключительные замечания**

Присмотр за Уотсон является глубоко удовлетворительным и привлекательным способом провести день, и ШХ считает, что пробы прошли достаточно успешно, чтобы ДХУ рассматривал ШХ как подходящего кандидата, с которым можно будет оставлять ребенка. Вероятно, следующие сессии будут менее мирными, так как Уотсон редко ведет себя так хорошо, как сегодня, но ШХ ~~с радостью~~ готов опробовать различные методы успокоения и обучения. В целом, день, проведенный с Уотсон наедине, был приятным времяпрепровождением; она очаровательна, она - удивительная загадка, она растет и меняется день ото дня, ~~и я ее люблю я ее люблю я ее люблю хватит~~

 **Ближайшая возможность для наблюдений и исследований** : 23 января, понедельник и 25 января, среда.


	29. Письменная работа Джона с занятий по управлению гневом за 20 января

[Написано синей ручкой на листке с заданиями, розданными организаторами]

**Вступительные мысли**   
_В течение нескольких минут запишите в свободной форме ваши первые впечатления от этого урока, задачи, которые вы ставите перед собой, страхи, которые испытываете перед этими занятиями, и все остальное, о чем думаете или что чувствуете._

Даже говорить на эту тему уже чертовски неловко, а мне ведь ещё не пришлось говорить об отце. Нужно будет потом поблагодарить Майкрофта (если смогу это вынести/скрыть это от Ш). Заниматься в группе людей с допуском к секретной работе будет намного легче. Надеюсь. Отличать нормальную злость от чрезмерной – то, чему я хочу научиться. Насколько ты зол, когда слишком зол? Насколько сильной может быть обычная, повседневная злость? Если я снова буду жить с Ш, то гарантированно, что я буду злиться время от времени. Я боюсь, что снова причиню ему боль.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **Основные факторы, вызывающие мою злость**  
 _Какие темы имеют тенденцию провоцировать ваш гнев? Есть ли те, что вызывают мгновенную сильную реакцию, или те, что медленно приводят в состояние злости? Какие, по вашему мнению, могут быть источники этих факторов?_  
1\. моя собственная вина, отвращение к самому себе  
2\. когда что-то усиливает/подтверждает мое негативное мнение о самом себе  
3\. кто-то/что-то затрагивает внутренне подавляемую тему (жестокое обращение отца и причины этого)  
4\. когда меня кто-нибудь предает (или все те случаи были связаны с другими провоцирующими факторами?)  
5\.   
6\.   
Очевидно. В последнее время уделял этому много времени на сеансах у психотерапевта. Мой отец был полным мудаком и я его люто ненавижу. Думаю, женщина слева от меня может быть из МИ6. Судя по загару, долго пробыла за границей, но осанка у нее не военная. Одета модно, но не броско, спокойно выдерживает взгляд, невероятно хорошо контролирует эмоции. Хотелось бы, чтобы здесь был Шерлок – сказать мне, прав я или нет.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Физические признаки злости**   
_Злость может быть глубоко запрятанной или неосознанной, но ваше тело может дать вам знать, что вы злитесь, еще до того, как вы почувствуете, что сердиты. Какие сигналы замечаете лично вы, когда злитесь?_

1\. сжатые кулаки  
2\. стиснутые зубы  
3\. напряженная поза  
4\. Ш раньше говорил, что, когда я серьезно взбешен, то делаю носом нечто эдакое – что?  
5\.   
6\. 

Когда я почувствую, что начинаю напрягаться, то должен остановиться и мысленно все проверить. Вспомнить эту тему и постараться понять, что может провоцировать злость. Мне кажется, что парень, сидящий напротив, может быть геем. Он все время на меня смотрит, но старается это делать исподтишка. Присматривается ко мне? Подтвердилось. Только что рассказал о своем бывшем бойфренде. Кажется довольно симпатичным парнем. Правда, не старается излишне подчеркивать свою гомосексуальность. Он меня подозревает? Может теперь, когда «голубая» тема открыта, я могу говорить ….обо всем. Я чувствую себя таким стереотипом. Злой немолодой мужик с подавляемыми чувствами. Полагаю, что если я что-то и собираюсь получить от этих занятий, так это то, что мне нужно разделаться с этим и открыто признать свою гомосексуальность. Сейчас у меня сжаты кулаки и стиснуты зубы. Спасибо за это наследство, отец. Ты – козел.

 

**Записи о перенаправлении или прекращении гнева.**

~~Считать~~ Никогда мне не помогает. Не может занять мои мысли настолько, чтобы я мог успокоиться. Что мне подсчитывать? Причины злости?  
Выпить ~~воды~~ или чая (не из-за того, чтобы выпить, а чтобы заняться его приготовлением. Помогает, когда я немного сердит, и не очень – когда я теряю контроль)  
Не могу поверить, что я только что сообщил группе незнакомцев, что я гей.  
Никто даже глазом не моргнул.  
Почему они не удивились? Я что, похож на гея?  
Или им просто безразлично?  
Пойти прогуляться (я уже довольно часто так делаю, но нужно обязательно что-то сказать, вместо того, чтобы выскакивать из комнаты в гневе. «Все будет хорошо, мы все решим, мне просто нужно выйти, чтобы успокоиться»)  
Сконцентрироваться на дыхании  
Серьезно, сконцентрироваться на дыхании, _прямо сейчас_  
Сосредоточиться на письме  
На ощущениях, как ручка скользит по бумаге  
Люди с доступом к закрытой информации, как минимум, знают цену секретам  
Не то, чтобы это было секретом. Ненадолго.  
Мне просто нужно  
Потренироваться обдумывать, что я хочу сказать, прежде чем говорить. (Или, может, сначала написать?)  
Конкретно указывать на проблему, вместо того, чтобы ходить вокруг да около (у меня это плохо получается) и стараться концентрироваться на ней, а не давать спору распространяться на другие темы (Нужно стараться не возвращаться в каждом споре к теме наркотиков или тех двух лет)  
Определять и называть конкретные решения, которые я предлагаю  
Я снова сжимаю кулаки  
Прекрати немедленно

**Советы и прочие заметки**

Избавиться от желания обвинять. Упреки не важны, важно решение проблемы.  
Поработать над негативными внутренними диалогами. Негативные внутренние диалоги являются для меня очень большим источником злости (Спасибо, Элла)  
Находить смешное в незначительных, раздражающих ситуациях  
Попробовать постепенное расслабление мышц  
Записывать, что чувствую (это уже делается, спасибо)  
Найти успокаивающее хобби (розыск преступников считается?)  
Это такое хорошее чувство  
Они знают  
И меня не волнует, что они знают  
И им без разницы  
Это просто часть меня  
Это я   
Отец, ты был первостатейным мудаком, но больше ты не сможешь со мной этого делать  
Убирайся прочь  
Если кто-то и заслуживает моего гнева, так это ты  
Может, я на какое-то время пойду и побуйствую на твоей могиле. Звучит как лечение. Это все еще неправильно, если безумно злишься на умершего человека, которого не имеешь возможности ударить?

 

 **Следующее занятие** : 23/1 ==Настойчивый в отличие от агрессивного. Власть, контроль и физическое насилие. Разрешение конфликтов. Хороший спор в отличие от плохого.


	30. Домашнее задание Шерлока, часть 1, 20 января

[написано черной ручкой на внутренней стороне обложки файла старого дела]

Новые ноты  
Снова начать заниматься фехтованием для борьбы со скукой/стрессом? (тяжело будет сдерживать себя, чтобы не уколоть по-настоящему кого-нибудь особенно нудного)   
Заплатить библиотечные штрафы и заказать через них из других библиотек новые книги для исследований  
Проводить больше времени (для социализации???) с Молли и ~~Лестрейдом~~ … Грэмом? Гэри?  
Гулять по Лондону с Джоном и Уотсон  
Питаться более регулярно (не требует усилий – если я сообщу Джону о такой задаче, он, скорее всего, сам будет заботиться об этом)  
Проводить больше времени с миссис Хадсон ( ~~чай каждый вечер~~ по понедельникам? Начать медленно и оценить необходимую частоту)  
Вместе с Джоном взять в аренду жуткие фильмы и позволить себе получить от них удовольствие, а не вести себя, как полный козел  
Обнимать Уотсон  
Купать ее  
Есть чипсы всегда, когда хочется  
Выключить звук в телефоне и сделать уборку в Чертогах  
Выделить больше времени на то, чтобы пойти к хорошему парикмахеру, который тогда делал мне массаж головы  
Пойти потанцевать ( ~~с Джоном?~~ )  
Позволять себе более частые мастурбации и тратить больше времени на то, чтобы доставлять себе удовольствие (купить новую игрушку? Эксперимент с лубрикантом?)  
Попробовать гель для душа Джона  
Сделать что-то хорошее для Хаддерс  
Подумать о покупке собаки, когда Уотсон подрастет  
Посетить пасеку  
Купить хорошего чая  
Поехать с Джоном куда-нибудь на выходные (согласится ли он? Уместно ли такое между «лучшими друзьями»?)  
Ложиться поспать вместе с Уотсон, укладывая ее себе на грудь 


	31. Переписка с Гарри по электронной почте в пятницу 20 января

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 20 января 2017 I 16:25  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: твой вопрос

Ну ладно, я вернулся домой. Но серьезно, давай это обсуждать только по мейлу. Хочется хотя бы делать вид, что он не читает меня, как открытую книгу. 

Так, про твой вопрос…. если честно, я и сам не знаю, гей я или би, и не уверен, что представляю себе, как это узнать.

Би звучит логичнее, если принять во внимание мою историю, но, когда я пытаюсь разобраться, анализируя прошлое, у меня начинает идти кругом голова. Я все думал, думал и думал, и это начинает сводить меня с ума. Я сомневаюсь ВО ВСЕМ. Чувствовал ли я в действительности то, что, как мне тогда казалось, я чувствовал? То, что я испытываю к Шерлоку, намного сильнее из-за него самого или оттого, что он мужчина? Или из-за того и другого? Ощущения от близости с мужчинами в армии были более сильными, потому что они были другими/порочными/редкими/запретными, или потому что…?

Извини, но все это уходит корнями в мою сексуальную жизнь намного глубже, чем я хочу обсуждать со своей сестрой.

Теперь, когда я уже не в армии, и вернул голову туда, где ей полагается быть, для того, чтобы действительно это выяснить, я должен повстречаться и переспать с бОльшим количеством мужчин. А я не хочу этого делать. Я хочу ЕГО, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Уже много лет я хочу только его.

Так что, может, это и спорный вопрос.

 

Кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk 20 января 2017 I 19:03  
От кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: твой вопрос

 

Вижу, ты провел ночь в квартире Шерлока ;) ;) ;)

Если о нашей теме, то…я не знаю, Джонни. Некоторые считают ярлыки ограничителями. Другие – чувствуют невероятное облегчение, когда, в конце концов, могут указать на что-то и сказать «Это я». Я не знаю, что ты думаешь насчет ярлыков, но ты находишься в неплохом положении – ты знаешь, чего хочешь, и ни гей, ни би не исключают того, чего ты хочешь. Ты знаешь, что ты не гетеросексуален, и это важный момент.

Хотя, избавиться от голоса отца у себя в голове может оказаться сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Могу я проявить инициативу и кое-что тебе посоветовать?

Сходи куда-нибудь, где все будут считать тебя голубым. Пойди в гей-бар с другом, которому можешь доверять. Я могу порекомендовать тебе несколько кафешек и книжных магазинов в Воксхолле, или, если хочешь быть подальше от дома, могу направить тебя в Ислингтон или Камден. Просто… постарайся привыкнуть к тому, что в тебе видят гея до того, как обременишь всем этим ваши отношения с Шерлоком. У тебя за плечами солидный багаж, а я в прошлом прошла через такое со своей бывшей девушкой. Это все разрушило. Не имеет значения, как сильно ты его любишь, не важно, как долго ты об этом думал и этого хотел, быть геем в настоящем мире –это … по-настоящему.

Не сомневаюсь, что за закрытой дверью вы просто упадете в объятия друг друга и ощутите, что это настолько правильно, что все просто случится само. По крайней мере, так было со мной. Естественно. 

А вот на публике? Не дай ему почувствовать, что он должен скрываться. Это будет просто жестоко, особенно после того, как долго он тебя ждал.

Надеюсь, во всем этом есть какой-то смысл.

А еще, я собираюсь заткнуть уши и очень громко петь ля-ля-ля-ля-ля, потому мне совершенно НИ К ЧЕМУ знать, сколько парней ты трахнул в армии. Фу.

 

Кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk 20 января 2017 I 19:40  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: твой вопрос

 

Да уж, действительно, ни к чему тебе это знать. Даже понять не могу, как я мог настолько долго не признавать очевидного.

Твой совет имеет смысл. У меня есть друг, который мог бы со мной пойти, так что пришли мне несколько адресов. Наверное, больше подойдет бар или клуб. Не то, чтобы мне нужно сейчас находиться где-то в непосредственной близости к алкоголю, но, как минимум, я знаю как себя вести в подобном окружении. Думаю, буду чувствовать себя там поувереннее, чем сидя в кафе и пялясь на парней в кардиганах.

Спасибо тебе еще раз, Гарри.

На самом деле.

Спасибо.


	32. Смс-переписка с Молли в субботу 21 января

_**Отправлено** _ /10:38  
Молли, привет

 _ **Отправлено** _ /10:39  
…могу я попросить тебя об очень странном одолжении?

 **Молли** /10:51  
Странные - это единственный вид одолжений, о которых меня просят

 **Молли** /10:51  
Явно моя специализация!

 **Молли** /10:52  
Но посидеть с Рози не относится к странным одолжениям

 **Молли** /10:52  
Конечно, это не считается

 **Молл** и/10:52  
Ладно, к твоему вопросу, да, и что это за одолжение?

_**Пишет…**  
Я точно не_

_**Пишет…**  
Я пытаюсь понять_

_**Пишет…**  
Я не знаю как_

_**Отправлено** _ /10:59  
Мне правда очень неловко

 _ **Отправлено** _ /10:59  
Шерлок не должен знать, хорошо?

 **Молли** /11:04  
… только не говори мне, что собираешься прыгнуть с крыши

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:05  
НЕТ!

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:05  
Боже, нет

 **Молли** /11:06  
Прости, плохая шутка. Очень извиняюсь

 **Молли** /11:06  
Ты знаешь, что я не люблю хранить секреты, но если это действительно важно…

_**Пишет…**  
Я знаю, и не стал бы просить, но_

_**Пишет…**  
Ничего такого, это личное, эт_

**Молли** /11:10  
Джон, на данном этапе, после того, что мы пережили, меня мало что может шокировать 

**Молли** /11:10  
Говори прямо

_**Пишет...**  
Знаю, ты будешь смеяться_

_**Отправлено** _ /11:10  
Мне нужно пойти в гей бар, и я не хочу идти один

 **Молли** /11:12  
ДЖОН ЕСЛИ ТЫ СКАЖЕШЬ МНЕ ЧТО СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ПОДЦЕПИТЬ МУЖЧИНУ НО НЕ ШЕРЛОКА Я ОБЕЩАЮ ТЕБЕ

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:13  
Нет! Нет-нет, нет, клянусь, нет

 _ **Отправлено** _  
Это РАДИ Шерлока

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:13  
Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:14  
Я объясню тебе все при встрече я просто

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:14  
Ну что?

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:15  
Прошу тебя, Молли

 **Молли** /11:16  
(….)

 **Молли** /11:18  
Конечно, Джон. Когда?

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:19  
Я понимаю, что нужно было сказать заранее, но…  
Майк Стэмфорд и его жена могут посидеть сегодня с Рози, так что если ты сможешь

 **Молли** /11:21  
Я что-нибудь придумаю

 **Молли** /11:21  
Не представляю, что надеть!

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:22  
Боже, и я не знаю

 **Молли** /11:23  
Может, мне заехать к тебе часов в 9 и помочь?

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:23  
Действительно заедешь? Ты спасительница.

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:24  
Огромное тебе спасибо, Молли, правда.

 **Молли** /11:25  
Пожалуйста, Джон.

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:28  
Ты до этого говорила…

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:29  
Про подцепить мужчину, но не Шерлока

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:31  
Означает ли это, что ты думаешь, что он…

_**Пишет…**  
Я люблю его, Молли. Я люблю его уже так давн_

_**Пишет…**  
Не знаешь, он…_

**Молли** /11:36  
Об этом ты должен поговорить с самим Шерлоком.

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:36  
Ну да, знаю, знаю.

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:37  
Поговорю, после этого. Обещаю.

 _ **Отправлено** _ /11:37  
Еще раз спасибо.

 **Молл** и/11:39  
Рада помочь.

_Сообщение удалено._


	33. Смс-переписка с Лестрейдом в субботу 21 января

**Дай мне дело** /15:14  
Так ты приедешь или как? Это дело выглядит действительно интересным, обещаю

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:20  
Нет

 **Дай мне дело** /15:21  
Я в последнее время тебя почти не вижу. Ты ушел с пресс-конференции, не дав мне шанса и парой слов с тобой перемолвиться

 **Дай мне дело** /15:21  
Ты не берешься за мои дела

 **Дай мне дело** /15:22  
Все нормально?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:24  
Нет времени на твои скучные «дела»

 **Дай мне дело** /15:25  
И чем ты так сильно занят?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:28  
Думаю

 **Дай мне дело** /15:29  
О Джоне?

_**Пишет…**  
Почему ты думае_

_**Пишет…**  
Не все на свете крутится вок  
_  
 **Дай мне дело** /15:34  
У вас двоих все нормально?

_**Пишет…**  
Я не знаю, что Джон дум_

_**Отправлено**_ /15:37  
Как ты узнал, что о Джоне?

 **Дай мне дело** /15:38  
Дружище, в твоем случае, все и всегда только о Джоне

_**Пишет…**  
Меня раздражает, насколько ты пра_

_**Отправлено**_ /15:41  
Мы собираемся какое-то время воздерживаться от опасных дел 

_**Отправлено**_ /15:41  
Из-за Рози

 **Дай мне дело** /15:42  
(….)

 **Дай мне дело** /15:44  
(….)

 **Дай мне дело** /15:45  
Знаю, что это не твоя тема, но нам с тобой на самом деле нужно сходить куда-нибудь выпить пива 

**Дай мне дело** /15:45  
Или по бокалу вина, или тридцатилетнего Глен МакКенна, или что вы там, богатенькие детки, пьете

 **Дай мне дело** /15:46  
Ей-богу, я за тебя переживаю

 **Дай мне дело** /15:47  
Как друг

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:47  
Почему?

 **Дай мне дело** /15:51  
Тебе что, список написать?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:51  
Если ты считаешь, что это поможет

 **Дай мне дело** /15:52  
Да ради всего святого…

 **Дай мне дело** /15:53  
1 – Не прошло и двух недель, как ты чуть не умер от передоза

 **Дай мне дело** /15:54  
2 – Ты не стучишься ко мне в дверь за «настоящими» делами

 **Дай мне дело** /15:54  
3 – Ты и Джон

 **Дай мне дело** /15:54  
4 – Ты и Рози

 **Дай мне дело** /15:54  
Я только хочу знать, что у тебя все нормально

_**Пишет…**  
Что, теперь каждый должен совать свой нос? Уже и так довольно унизительно, что каждый знает, как я_

_**Пишет…**  
Полагаю, это доставит удовольствие Элле и Джону  
_   
_**Пишет…**  
Мне посоветовали больш_

_**Отправлено**_ /15:58  
Хорошо

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:58  
Сегодня вечером

 **Дай мне дело** /16:00  
Вечером? У меня тут дело, я не смогу освободиться, если мы не раскроем его за следующие несколько часов

 _ **Отправлено**_ /16:01  
Попроси, чтобы показали ботинки зятя

 _ **Отправлено**_ /16:01  
Если левый сношен сильнее правого, арестуйте зятя

 _ **Отправлено**_ /16:02  
Остальное расскажу в пабе

 _ **Отправлено**_ /16:02  
В девять вечера в твоем местном заведении

 **Дай мне дело** /16:05  
(….)

 **Дай мне дело** /16:09  
Даже спрашивать не собираюсь

 **Дай мне дело** /16:15  
Договорились, в девять. До встречи.


	34. Записи, сделанные Шерлоком 21 января на обратной стороне меню паба

[Написано черной ручкой на обратной стороне отпечатанного на дешевой бумаге меню паба. Чем дальше к концу записей, тем небрежнее почерк]

Эта Эллина штука  
Кто я такой? (нужно дать как можно больше ответов)

Это ерунда какая-то  
Лестрейд меня заставляет  
И что я напрягаюсь?  
С каких пор я вообще начал его слушать?  
ЛАДНО. Я напишу настоящий список. Грэм до отвращения понимающий, когда нетрезв  
Я гений, это очевидно  
ученый (очев.)  
детектив (очев.)  
крестный отец  
лучший друг

Лестрейд пытается изображать главного. У Джона это получается лучше.  
Кто я «по существу»? Что это вообще означает?  
Думаю, что он пьян. ее. Пьянее.

скучающий  
любопытный  
наркоман  
…???  
Скрипач  
гей (очень)  
и еще пьян. тоже.

Во что я верю?

Я верю в науку  
Я верю в то, что Майкрофт - придурок  
Я верю, что выпью еще один скотч  
Я верю, что плохих людей нужно привлекать к ответственности  
Я верю, что нужно помогать невинно осужденным  
Мне небезразличны те, кому я помогаю. Да, я это признаю. Отстань, Грант.  
Это не помогает в расследовании их дел, и я не знаю, как с ними говорить (и даже не хочу знать), но они мне неберазличны. Я хочу иметь возможность выражать свое неравнодушие, не чувствуя, что должен реагировать так, как все от меня ждут (как полный козел, как он говорит, )  
Я хочу быть хорошим человеком для Уотсон и для Джона. Тем, кто им небезразличен и кому они доверяют  
Я хочу…  
Я хочу быть ~~бойфрендом  
партнером  
мужем?  
отцом?  
боже, да, я этого хочу  
вот кем я хочу быть  
я никогда не думал, что захочу такого~~

Как ни странно, Лестрейд говорит правильные вещи, и я думаю, что это означает, что в следующий раз пить надо меньше


	35. Отчет о записи с камеры видеонаблюдения на Бейкер Стрит от 21 января

_Номер камеры_ : 28132  
 _Расположение_ : Бейкер Стрит, позиция 2  
 _Дата_ : 21/1/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : между 23:38:12 и 23:45:22  
 _Идентифицированы следующие лица_ : Грегори Лестрейд и Шерлок Холмс

<<<Начало отчета>>>

[Явно нетрезвые Грегори Лестрейд и Шерлок Холмс, покачиваясь, в 23:38:26 входят в зону обзора камеры. Рука ШХ перекинута через плечо ГЛ, рука ГЛ находится у ШХ на талии. Они выглядят так, будто поддерживают друг друга, хотя ситуация в немалой степени сомнительная]

**ГЛ** : [Неразборчиво]нет, слушай, это логично. Я думаю… так, значит, каждый раз, когда ты называешь нас идиотами, ты ставишь себя в… другую категорию. Основываясь на уровне интеллекта, так?

 **ШХ** : ( _неопределенно помахивая рукой_ ) Это очевидно.

 **ГЛ** : Хорошо, значит, ты судишь о нашей ценности по интеллекту. Но Шерлок, - и знаешь что, ответь только честно и не веди себя как козел, потому что у тебя это получается машинально – ты искренне думаешь, что я ничего не стою как человек, потому что не такой умный, как ты?

[Он чуть было не падает, споткнувшись о пустую бутылку. ШХ его ловит, и ГЛ почти утягивает его за собой. Они в последний момент удерживаются от падения.]

**ГЛ** : Значит, типа …если я не в состоянии раскрыть дело, или даже много дел …я не заслуживаю того, чтобы жить? Вся моя остальная жизнь не важна?

 **ШХ** : Не будь …идиотом, _Лестрейд_. Я никогда не говорил, что глупые люди достойны смерти.

 **ГЛ** : Хорошо, но…

[Он останавливает ШХ и хватает его за лацкан, настойчиво жестикулируя другой рукой]

**ГЛ** : Значит, мы, простые смертные, заслуживаем быть несчастными потому, что мы не настолько умные? Мы не достойны хорошего?

 **ШХ** : Я никогда такого не говорил. Ты достоин хорошего. Например, Молли. Молли хорошая. Я имею в виду, для тебя. Не для меня, это ясно. Слишком много грудей. ( _Он с отвращением показывает на его грудь_ ) Не Джон.

 **ГЛ** : Черт тебя подери, Шерлок, ты опять меняешь тему! То есть, ты веришь, что люди достойны быть счастливыми, иметь в жизни хорошее и жить даже, если они идиоты. А вот ты ( _тычет пальцем в грудь ШХ_ ) сам не достоин счастья? Не заслуживаешь того, чтобы жить? Почему ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего?

[ШХ отрывает руку ГЛ со своего лацкана и, спотыкаясь, продолжает движение в направлении 221Б]

**ШХ** : [Неразборчиво] не имеют значения. Я совершал плохие поступки. ( _Он опять машет рукой, крутя ладонью_ ) Много. Не был хорошим для Джона. Джон заслуживает хорошего. Если я плохой, значит мне положено… плохое.

 **ГЛ** : А как насчет того, чего _хочет Джон_?

 **ШХ** : Я отнял у него то, чего он хотел. Мэри мертва. Я пы… Я пытаюсь загладить эту вину.

 **ГЛ** : Черт возьми, вы оба безнадежны.

[Он снова рывком останавливает ШХ, в этот раз хватая его за локоть]

**ГЛ** : Шерлок, ты достоин счастья. Мы все совершаем плохие поступки, даже Джон. Это не означает, что мы плохие люди. Ты не плохие люди. Человек. Ты важен.

 **ШХ** : ( _Качая головой)_ Нет. Почему? Чем я важен? Кроме того, что я детектив…лю.

 **ГЛ** : Ты… что? ( _Возмущенно_ ) Шерлок, ты важен, потому что _важен_. Потому что любой человек важен. Это не нужно заслуживать. Каждый человек важен, включая тебя.

 **ШХ** : Молли на днях говорила что-то похожее.

 **ГЛ** : Правильно, Молли очень умная женщина.

 **ШХ** : Да ради всего святого, Грег, решись, наконец, и пригласи ее на свидание.

 **ГЛ** : ( _Изумленно)_ Ты назвал меня Грегом!

[Он крепко обнимает ШХ и хлопает его по спине. ШХ неуверенно поднимает руку и легко похлопывает ГЛ по плечу]

**ШХ** : Не забивай себе этим голову.

[Нетвердой походкой они доходят до Бейкер Стрит 221Б, и останавливаются у входной двери]

**ШХ** : Зайдешь выпить еще по стаканчику?

[ГЛ удивленно поднимает брови и почти незаметно оглядывает ШХ с ног до головы]

**ГЛ** : Нуууу, я практически не сомневаюсь, что Джон меня _убьет_.

 **ШХ** : ( _раздраженно взмахивая рукой_ ) Нет, нет, не в том смысле, идиот. Не то, чтобы ты не… ( _Он неловко хлопает себя по лбу_ ) симпатичный и вообще. Но для меня существует только Джон.

 **ГЛ** : Я знаю, дружище.

 **ШХ** : Только он, всегда. Он…. _для меня все_ , Грегори.

[ШХ хватает ГЛ за плечи и слегка встряхивает его, чтобы подчеркнуть значимость сказанного)

**ШХ** : _Он все для меня_.

 **ГЛ** : ( _Успокаивающе_ ) Я знаю, знаю. Ты придумаешь что-нибудь. Ты заслуживаешь хорошего, Шерлок. Джон - хорошее. Хороший. Вы подходите друг другу.

 **ШХ** : ( _С болью в голосе)_ Я люблю его, Грег. Очень –очень. Люблю его.

[ГЛ снова крепко обнимает его и хлопает по плечу]

**ГЛ** : Я знаю.

 **ШХ** : И Уотсон. Она тоже для меня все.

 **ГЛ** : Я знаю, приятель.

 **ШХ** : [Неразборчиво]

 **ГЛ** : Извини, тебе нужно поговорить об этом с Джоном, дружище.

[ШХ в явном отчаянии вскидывает руки вверх]

**ШХ** : Все без умолку _твердят_ мне об этом, будто это так легко.

 **ГЛ** : Я знаю, что _нелегко_ , но другого пути нет.

[ШХ засовывает руки в карманы и несколько секунд смотрит себе под ноги]

**ШХ** : Я собираюсь ему сказать. Скоро.

 **ГЛ** : Тогда удачи тебе, Шерлок. Я желаю вам обоим счастья. Вы его заслуживаете.

 **ШХ** : Я не знаю, что я…

 **ГЛ** : Да нет же, заткнись ты, полный придурок, ты достоин этого. Ты не должен ему ничего говорить, пока сам в это не поверишь. Повторяй себе это снова и снова, пока не поверишь. А когда будешь сомневаться, позвони мне и я тебе скажу. Договорились?

 **ШХ** : [Неразборчиво]

 **ГЛ** : _Договорились?_

 **ШХ** : Хорошо, ладно, я…

 **ГЛ** : Давай, говори.

 **ШХ** : Я… этого заслуживаю.

 **ГЛ** : Чего заслуживаешь?

 **ШХ** : …быть ( _Снова машет рукой_ )…счастливым.

 **ГЛ** : Черт возьми, это точно. ( _Он хлопает ШХ по плечу)_ Мне нужно попасть домой до того, как я засну прямо на тротуаре и меня заметут за нарушение общественного порядка.

 **ШХ** : Да, в Ярде такое не одобряют.

 **ГЛ** : Не одобряют, точно.

 **ШХ** : Наверное, поход во второй паб был ошибкой.

 **ГЛ** : Не-а. Мы посидели в моем местном, нужно было посидеть в твоем тоже. Не то, что бы ты там до этого был. ( _Икает_ ) А теперь вот побывал. Будем туда ходить всякий раз, когда будет возникать необходимость вправить тебе мозги.

[ШХ останавливает кэб и открывает дверь для ГЛ, внимательно глядя на него, пока тот садится в машину]

**ШХ** : Иногда ты почти умный, Грег.

 **ГЛ** : ( _Стуча себя ладонью по левой стороне груди_ ) Высшая похвала. Надо бы это повторить, не затягивая.

 **ШХ** : ( _Удивленно, почти изумленно_ ) Да, я был бы не против.

 **ГЛ** : Спокойной ночи, дружище.

 **ШХ** : Спокойной ночи, Грег.

[ГЛ закрывает дверь, и кэб отъезжает. ШХ остается стоять на обочине]

**ШХ** : …дружище.

[Он разворачивается, некоторое время возится с замком и скрывается за дверью 221Б]

<<<Конец документа>>>


	36. Запись в блоге, сохраненная в черновиках в ночь на 22 января

**22 января**

 

[ _ **Без названия**_ ]

Я был готов к полнейшей катастрофе. Был готов к тому, что стану умолять Молли увести меня оттуда до того, как напьюсь до изумления. Я был готов удариться в панику, с воплями убежать, разозлиться и применить то, чему научился курсах по управлению гневом.

Я не был готов к тому, что случилось.

Бог мой, мне охренительно понравилось.

Я нуждался в этом, отчаянно нуждался. Какие потрясающие ощущения – двигаться рядом с мужчинами, с их телами, танцевать; мужчины, которые любят друг друга и демонстрируют это, люди, которые смотрят на меня и предполагают, что я гей, и следующая за этим мысль " _это же классно_ ", что меня _хотят_ из-за этого, и, _видит Бог_ , как я хотел, чтобы он был там со мной. Думаю, я как -нибудь оденусь во все это и покажусь ему – просто посмотреть, что произойдет. Эта старая рубашка определенно то, что надо, а недавно купленные джинсы… ну, можно сказать, они создавали нужный эффект.

Я выпил всего один бокал, просто чтобы раскрепоститься. Это было неправильно, но это помогло мне отпустить себя, и, когда я расслабился, то почувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что понял, что в будущем в подобных ситуациях выпивать мне не потребуется. Не могу поверить, что годами глушил все это алкоголем. Я чувствую себя полным дураком, будто так много всего пропустил…но еще не поздно получить то единственное, чего я действительно хочу.

Я все рассказал Молли. Я шептал ей это в баре и орал, чтобы перекричать музыку, и рассказал о каждом моменте, о котором сожалею. Она была очень добра, сказала, что знала о моих чувствах еще до того, как он исчез, и что она никогда не видела меня таким свободным и открытым, и тоже поделилась кое-чем из своего прошлого. В конце концов, около полуночи Молли меня упросила отпустить ее домой, перед этим обняв меня и удостоверившись, что я в состоянии остаться там один, и я подтвердил ей, что я очень даже в состоянии. И даже больше. Она замечательный друг, и мне ужасно стыдно за то, как мы с Шерлоком относились к ней на протяжении многих лет, но теперь все будет по-другому. Она заслуживает лучшего.  
Так вот, она оставила меня одного, и я пробыл там еще полтора часа. Я нырнул прямо в центр танцпола и позволил им взять меня в окружение, прижиматься ко мне, гладить меня и хотеть меня, и я поддразнивал их, и прижимался к ним бедрами, и все это время представлял вместо них его. Боже, я _хочу_ его, и мне так было это нужно, так нужно, _так нужно_. Один парень, Том, позвал меня к себе в гости, а когда я отказался, он предложил отсосать у меня в туалете. Я, естественно, отказался, сказав ему, что сегодня не ищу ничего такого. Ясное дело, это было бы предательством по отношению к Шерлоку. Но то, что он меня хотел, не ощущалось как нечто неправильное. Это было замечательное чувство. И каждый раз, когда голос отца возникал у меня в голове, я прижимался в танце к кому-нибудь, искал других руками, и давал всему этому утонуть в музыке. С моими чувствами к Шерлоку, я бы никогда там не пошел на большее, просто сегодня это было не о нем. Это было обо мне. О том, кто я на самом деле, и что мне нужно. Кем я хочу быть.

По ощущениям, это было как в армии. Когда я был там, вся эта отцова херь была настолько далеко, настолько неважна, что я просто ее отключил. Она ничего не значила. И не должна была. Никогда. Я без проблем мог игнорировать его голос, когда делал минеты моим сослуживцам в Афганистане. Почему я должен позволять ему сейчас меня доставать? Почему в Лондоне должно быть по-другому? В особенности, если он мертв и не может больше меня преследовать за это. Не должно быть по-другому. Нет никакой разницы. Будто я выключил тумблер, когда ушел в армию, а потом включил, когда вернулся. Так вот, я выключаю этот тумблер снова, по своему собственному решению, и я ломаю этот чертов переключатель, и он навсегда остается в этом положении. Теперь, когда я вспомнил, каково это, хотеть мужчин и быть для них желанным, и знать это – я не собираюсь все возвращать назад. Это именно то, что мне было нужно. Это напоминание, этот псевдо-Афганистан в темном подвале, наполненном потом, сексом и музыкой.

Не могу поверить, что годами ненавидел себя за это, еще с тех лет, как был тинейджером. Я ненавидел себя за то, что люблю Шерлока, потому, что он мужчина. Я все еще совсем немного ненавижу себя за то, что хочу его, ведь он мой лучший друг. Хотя, надеюсь, что это «немного» вскоре исчезнет. Потому что я должен ему сказать.

Но даже если Шерлок скажет «нет», даже если мы не будем вместе, теперь я тот, кто я есть.

Я готов сказать об этом всем.

Я могу это сделать, и мне это нужно.

Наконец-то, я готов.

 

_Сохранено в черновиках Джоном Х. Уотсоном 22/1/2017 в 02:38  
_


	37. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком 22 января

_**Отправлено**_ /9:25  
Рози желает тебе доброго утра

 

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:41  
Джон, немедленно приезжай и убей меня

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 13:42  
Ну наконец-то

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 13:42  
Я был готов объявить тебя в розыск

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:44  
У меня 

**Шерлок – гений** /13:45  
Очень тяжелое утро

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 13:46  
Видимо, настолько тяжелое, что незаметно превратилось в день

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:48  
Я больше никогда не пойду с Грегом в паб

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 13:48  
Ты ходил в паб?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 13:49   
Так, подожди, с ГРЕГОМ?

 _ **Отправлено**_ / 13:49  
С каких это пор ты называешь его настоящим именем?

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:51  
С тех самых, как он продемонстрировал умеренный уровень интеллекта в некоторых вопросах

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:51  
Он… на удивление хороший друг

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:52  
Но не тогда, когда мне требуется помощь в ограничении количества потребляемого алкоголя

 **Шерлок – гений** /13:52  
В этом он ужасен

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /13:52  
Мне нужно сказать ему, что он ужасен

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /13:53  
Наверное, мне не стоит говорить с тобой про алкоголь. Извини.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:54  
Ничего, не проблема.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:54  
Я вчера выпил один бокал, но всего один. Думаю, последний на долгое время.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:55  
Кажется, я во всем разобрался, по большей части.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:56  
Скоро расскажу.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:56  
Ты собираешься отправить мне ответ, или мне лучше не ждать и написать тебе еще одно письмо?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /13:57  
Собираюсь. Я тебя сегодня увижу?

_**Пишет…**  
Я бы очень хотел, но после вчерашнего вечера я готов на стену лезть от того, как сильно хочу тебя, и я боюсь, что не смогу себя сдержать  
_

_**Отправлено**_ /13:59  
Рози сегодня как-то особенно невыносима. Не хочу заставлять тебя страдать от ее криков в твоем сегодняшнем состоянии.

_**Пишет…**  
Хотя, поверь, пожалуйста, поверь мне, больше всего на свете я хочу  
_

**Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:02  
Я терпеть не могу общаться по мейлу в таких ситуациях.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:02  
Ты не против, если я напишу обычное письмо и отдам его тебе завтра?

 _ **Отправлено**_ о /14:04  
Конечно нет, делай, как тебе удобнее

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:04  
Когда-нибудь мы дорастем до того, чтобы общаться лично, как настоящие парни.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:05  
А на что тогда будет жить Элла?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:05  
Да уж, справедливое замечание.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:06  
Я рад, что ты вчера провел время с Грегом

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:06  
И о чем вы весь вечер разговаривали?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:08  
(….)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:10  
На самом деле, он помог мне с заданием, что дала Элла, представь себе.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:10  
Можешь в это поверить?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:12  
Вот это да!

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:12  
Надеюсь, пошло на пользу.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:14  
Как ни странно, так оно и было.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:14  
Ой

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:15  
Мне следовало тебя пригласить? Ну да, конечно. Извини.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:16  
Не проблема, честно говорю

 **Отправлено** /14:17  
Если бы я был там, возможно, у вас с Грегом не получилось обо всем этом поговорить .

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:18  
Я рад, что у тебя есть кто-то, кому ты можешь довериться.

 **Отправлено** /14:18  
К тому же … на самом деле, я вчера тоже кое-куда ходил вечером.

 **Отправлено** /14:19  
Я задолжал Молли, за то, что она так часто остается с Рози, и мы, на самом деле, в итоге тоже обсуждали … то, над чем мы с Эллой работаем.

_**Пишет…**  
То, как невероятно сильно я_

_**Пишет…**  
Мы ходили в гей-бар_

_**Пишет…**  
Я так сильно хотел, чтобы ты бы_

_**Пишет…**  
Я_

_**Отправлено**_ /14:21  
Может, нам нужно было платить Молли и Грегу за психотерапевтическую помощь

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:23  
Думаю, тогда бы у нас сейчас были бы неоплаченные счета за многие годы.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:30  
Извини, Рози снова кричит так, что у меня закладывает уши

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:31  
Жаль, что я не у тебя, и не могу помочь

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:32  
А мне жаль, что ты ее сегодня не увидишь

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:33  
Просто я лег спать в 3 утра, а в 8 уже должен был забирать Рози у Стэмфордов, и я измотан до чертиков и она просто

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:35  
Все нормально, Джон, я понимаю. В любом случае, я и сам сейчас не в лучшей форме, чтобы приносить пользу.

 

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:35  
Но, может

 

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:36  
(….)

 

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:37  
(….)

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:39  
Что «может»? Что бы это ни было, все нормально.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:40  
Может, я тебе позвоню? Ты включишь громкую связь, а я ей поиграю.

_**Пишет…**  
Я так сильно тебя люблю_

_**Пишет…**  
Так сильно, черт меня забери.  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:41  
Конечно, давай попробуем

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:42  
А завтра я тебе отплачу. После моих занятий мы можем провести день вместе, втроем, а потом поужинать. Что скажешь?

_**Пишет…**  
Это не слишком? Я пока не могу тебе сказать, но не могли бы мы_

_**Пишет…**  
А до этого, можем мы  
_  
 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:43  
(….)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:44  
Хорошая мысль.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /14:45  
Ну что, звоню?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:46  
Да, давай. 

_**Пишет…**  
Не терпится услышать твой голос _

_**Пишет….**  
Я скучаю по тебе_

_**Пишет…**  
Я все время скучаю по тебе_

_**Пишет…**  
Я скоро все тебе расскажу, обещаю._


	38. Электронное письмо Джеймсу Шолто от 22 января

Кому: jts5x@email.co.uk  
22 Января 2017 19:25  
От кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Тема: Важная информация

 

Джеймс,

Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Знаю, что после моей свадьбы мы почти не общались, хотя я прознал, что вы с Шерлоком время от времени поддерживаете связь. Мне было достаточно того, что он сообщал мне, что ты выздоравливал без каких-либо проблем. Я сожалею о многом, что произошло в тот день. Главным образом о том, что эта свадьба вообще случилась. Столько всего изменилось с того времени, Джеймс, и я даже не знаю, как вкратце все это описать. Мне не известно, что ты слышал, а что нет. Полагаю, вот основные факты: Мэри погибла 8 месяцев назад. Наш брак умер еще до этого. Теперь я отец самого лучшего ребенка на планете. И… я, наконец, приближаюсь к тому, чтобы разобраться с тем, с чем сражался всю свою жизнь.

Что приводит меня к цели этого письма. Я хочу предупредить, что, в конечном итоге, я собираюсь заявить о своей настоящей сексуальной ориентации. Хотя я и не планирую кричать об этом на каждом углу, будучи до определенной степени публичным человеком, могу предположить, что новости разлетятся быстро, если за них ухватятся СМИ. Я боюсь, что это может привлечь к тебе внимание, ведь наше близкое общение в армии не было так сильно скрыто от посторонних глаз, как могло бы. Если ты захочешь, чтобы я, если меня будут об этом спрашивать, как-то особенно это прокомментировал, я готов взять под козырек. Только дай мне знать.

А еще я, наконец, совсем скоро собираюсь сказать Шерлоку о своих чувствах, так что… пожелай мне удачи, что ли.

Я надеюсь, дела у тебя идут хорошо. Пожалуйста, сообщи, если захочешь как-нибудь пообедать вместе или просто встретиться. Я буду рад приехать тебя навестить, и мой дом для тебя всегда открыт. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты познакомился с моей дочкой, и, не сомневаюсь, что Шерлок будет счастлив снова тебя увидеть. Я пришел к этапу, когда должен, наконец, извиниться за разные ужасные поступки, которые в прошлом совершил по отношению ко многим людям, и несколько таких извинений причитаются тебе.

Было бы здорово получить от тебя ответ, если у тебя на то есть время и желание.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Джон


	39. Записи в альбоме «Журнал вашего малыша» от 23 января

[Сделаны на странице ярко-желтого цвета, украшенной рисунками пчел, кубиков и картинкой с надписью «11 месяцев». Записи сделаны двумя разными почерками: один – небрежный и неразборчивый, другой – аккуратный и четкий]  


**Моя любимая еда**  
 _Больше всего Уотсон нравятся горошек и авокадо. Она без проблем пьет миндальное молоко, но явно предпочитает ванильное несладкое обычному несладкому. (20/1/17)_

 

 **Мой режим сна**  
Рози, спи, прошу тебя. Пожалуйста. Как так вышло, что, несмотря на отсутствие общих генов, у тебя почему-то оказался режим сна, как у Шерлока? Спи. Я прошу тебя, спи. Пожалуйста. (11/1/17)

_Похоже, что засыпанию способствуют:  
1) Скрипка  
2) Присутствие в комнате ДУ или ШХ   
3) Контакт с грудной клеткой (подозреваю, что из-за сердцебиения или вибраций голоса; продумать, какими альтернативными способами может быть достигнут аналогичный эффект) (21/1/17)_

 

 **Мои открытия и достижения**  
В дополнение к слову «Папа» она теперь говорит «нет». Я в восторге. Решил всю вину возложить на Шерлока (16/1/17)

Рози открыла для себя лазание. Не представляю, что теперь делать с ее кроватью. Как так получилось, что мой ребенок оказался обезьянкой? (18/1/17)

_Уотсон обладает общей моторикой выше среднего уровня и мастерски открывает шкафы, двери и все, до чего может добраться. Установил детские замки. Она особенно любит заниматься сортировкой и собиранием, что удается ей с большим успехом. (20/1/17)_

_Первые шаги сделаны 23/1/2017 на Бейкер Стрит 221Б в присутствии ШХ и ДУ._  
Потрясающе.

 

**Памятные события**

Свои первые шаги она сделала, когда я вошел домой после занятий. Шерлок сидел на полу, вытянув ноги и прислонившись спиной к моему креслу. Рози стояла напротив него, держась за его руки для равновесия. Я подошел, взял ее на руки, чтобы обнять, а потом снова вернул ее на пол, ожидая, что она поползет. Вместо этого она встала, дошагала до Шерлока и упала к нему на грудь.  
Шерлок смотрел на нее во все глаза. Он был совершенно потрясен. Затем он крепко обхватил ее, и мы оба засмеялись. Он поднялся, держа ее на руках, и мы, обняв ее, похвалили ее за сообразительность. Если честно, это был один из самых счастливых моментов в моей жизни. Сейчас мы идем в парк, где она сможет похвастаться своим умением ходить перед всем миром. Шерлок практически сияет.


	40. Отчет о записи камеры видеонаблюдения в  Риджентс Парк от 23 января

_Номер камеры_ : 24719  
 _Расположение_ : Риджентс Парк, позиция 12  
 _Дата_ : 23/1/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : с 16:12:43 до 16:21:57  
 _Идентифицированные лица_ : Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Розамунд Уотсон

<<< Начало отчета>>>

[Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон и Розамунд Уотсон входят в зону обзора камеры в 16:12:58. РУ находится в коляске, управляемой ДУ. ШХ идет рядом.]  


**ШХ:** Ты изменился.

[ДУ, слегка улыбнувшись, бросает взгляд на ШХ, затем снова смотрит вперед]

**ДУ** : Я чувствую себя другим.

 **ШХ** : Почему?

[ДУ улыбается, смеется и качает головой. Он снова смотрит на ШХ, продолжая улыбаться]

**ДУ** : Думаю, это лучше рассказать в письме.

 **ШХ** : _(нерешительно)_ Ты больше не носишь кольцо. Я заметил это еще в прошлый четверг, но ничего не сказал. Не знал, стоит ли.

 **ДУ** : Тебе всегда стоит. Да, не ношу. Мне уже давно нужно было его снять.

[он поднимает руку, сжимает пальцы в кулак, затем снова берется за ручку коляски]

**ДУ** : Она восемь месяцев как мертва. Перед этим она два месяца провела в бегах. А до этого я уже думал о разводе и жалел о своем к ней возвращении. А перед этим я жил с тобой, пока ты выздоравливал после того, как она в тебя стреляла. Вот так. Да. Давно было пора. _(Делает паузу)_. Очень запоздалый шаг. Элла помогла мне понять некоторые вещи, и… да, у меня с Мэри все кончено. Если честно, кончено уже давно, но я зачем-то решил себя мучить, вместо того, чтобы все это отпустить. 

**ШХ** : Должно быть, ты чувствуешь… _(Он искоса смотрит на ДУ)_ , будто избавился от тяжелой ноши.

 **ДУ** : Я чувствую себя намного легче в последнее время. Причин этому много.

[Он продолжает улыбаться своим мыслям, когда они подходят к скамейке, стоящей вдоль прогулочной дорожки. ШХ наклоняется, достает РУ из коляски. Та делает несколько неуверенных шагов, подстраховываемая сзади Шерлоком, а затем опускается на колени и начинает ползти. Вскоре она видит что-то на земле и начинает взволнованно лепетать, указывая туда рукой. ШХ ложится на асфальт, чтобы посмотреть и обсудить с ней находку. Он лежит, растянувшись на асфальте в расстегнутом пальто, прижавшись щекой к земле.] 

**ДУ** : Шерлок, встань.

 **ШХ** : Но Джон, Уотсон заинтересовали муравьи, как должно и быть. Ты знаешь, что муравьи…

 **ДУ** : _(в ярости, очень громко)_ Шерлок, ВСТАНЬ!

[ШХ поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что ДУ, сжав руки в кулаки, переступает с ноги на ногу, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша. ШХ быстро поднимается на ноги, хватает РУ на руки и сажает ее в коляску, пристегнув ремнями. Она некоторое время возмущается, но успокаивается, завидев неподалеку пару уток. Усадив РУ, ШХ подходит к ДУ и неуверенно поднимает руку. ДУ, дернувшись, отстраняется, медленно разжимает кулаки, расслабляет плечи и делает несколько глубоких вдохов]

**ДУ** : Подожди минуту.

 **ШХ** : Я очень извиняюсь, Джон, я не подумал.

 **ДУ** : _(резко)_ Ты выглядел так же, как…

 **ШХ** : Я знаю, я должен был сообразить. Извини, извини меня, Джон. Пожалуйста…

[ШХ снова протягивает руку к ДУ, и в этот раз тот ему позволяет. Он падает ШХ на грудь и обнимает того руками за талию. ШХ притягивает его к себе, обняв за плечи, и прижимается щекой к голове ДУ]

**ШХ** : Джон, я очень извиняюсь.

 **ДУ** : Я был таким потерянным без тебя, я был никем, я был пуст…

 **ШХ** : Если бы я мог избежать этого, я бы никогда тебя не оставил, ты должен мне верить…

[ДУ отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ШХ в глаза]

**ДУ** : Почему? Почему ты не смог? Мы все делали вместе, Шерлок. Я думал, ты мне доверял, мы были настолько… я думал, что мы…

 **ШХ** : _(напряженно)_ Я доверял тебе, Джон, это чистая правда. Я все отдал бы за то, чтобы ты был со мной все те два года. Все. Но я не мог. Я думал, ты знал. Я никогда бы тебя не оставил вот так, если бы у меня был выбор.

 **ДУ** : Почему? Что за необходимость? Ты должен мне сказать, почему.

[ШХ сжимает губы, закрывает глаза. Затем делает глубокий вдох носом.]

**ШХ**. Джон, Мориарти выставил снайперов. Одного для миссис Хадсон. Другого для Лестрейда.

[ШХ поднимает руку, обхватывает ей затылок ДУ и прижимается лбом к волосам ДУ, не в силах продолжать]

**ДУ:** Третьего для меня.

 **ШХ** : _(Шепотом)_ Для тебя.

[ШХ отстраняется, чтобы снова посмотреть ДУ в глаза]

**ШХ** : Пожалуйста, поверь мне, Джон. Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил. Но до тех пор, пока я не уничтожил всю организацию Мориарти, не было никаких гарантий, что кто-нибудь не исполнит приказ и не выстрелит в тебя. _(Отчаянно)_ Я должен был обеспечить твою безопасность, Джон, должен! Ты был единственным… ты был всем и…

 **ДУ** : Я верю. Я верю тебе, Шерлок.

[ДУ отступает, но продолжает держать ШХ за запястье, прижав два пальца к тыльной стороне]

**ШХ** : А потом я почти так же поступил с тобой снова. Дважды. В самолете. И с Калвертоном Смитом. Наркотики. Вся эта история…

 **ДУ** : Но ведь за последнее нам стоит благодарить мою милую бывшую супругу, правда?

 **ШХ** : Не совсем, Джон. Она, может, и подала мне идею, но сделал-то все я сам. Я потерял контроль. Каждый раз, когда я покидал тебя, то исключительно для того, чтобы помочь тебе, защитить... И…

[ШХ морщится и отворачивается, стараясь справиться с волнением]

**ШХ** : Мне… несколько человек обращали мое внимание на то, что я… никогда не придавал достаточного значения собственной жизни. Что не нужно постоянно пытаться отдать свою жизнь, чтобы решить проблему… Я никогда не думал… не думал, что я чего-то стою. Никогда не думал, что у меня есть причина, чтобы… не думал, что я важен настоль…

 **ДУ** : _(низким срывающимся голосом)_ Ты важен, Шерлок. Ты стоишь всего на свете. Твоя жизнь бесценна. 

**ШХ** : Я… начинаю это понимать.

 **ДУ** : Поверь в это.

 **ШХ** : …Верю.

[Оба закрывают на некоторое время глаза]

**ДУ** : Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу совсем избавиться от этого страха, Шерлок. Я всегда буду помнить, каково это – считать тебя мертвым. Я всегда буду помнить тебя лежащим в луже крови и свои ощущения в момент, когда ты прыгнул, и каково было видеть тебя в той кровати в больнице. Ты не оставлял попыток меня покинуть…

 **ШХ** : Больше никогда, Джон. Это важно. Это самое важное из того, что я когда-либо скажу тебе.

[Он кладет руки Джону на плечи и смотрит ему прямо в глаза]

**ШХ** : Такого больше не случится. Я никогда не оставлю тебя по собственной воле. Я никогда не брошу вас с Уотсон. Никогда больше не прикоснусь к наркотикам. Я скорее уйду от дел, чем позволю работе нас разделить.

[Из коляски раздается радостный крик РУ, которая начинает взбрыкивать ногами от удовольствия, увидев, что поблизости приземлился гусь и начал гонять уток.]

**ШХ:** Вот что теперь самое главное в моей жизни. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

 **ДУ** : Напротив, Шерлок, я более чем «за». Мы втроем – семья.

 **ШХ** : _(измученно)_ Спасибо тебе, Джон.

[Они ставят РУ на землю ведут ее по дорожке, держа с двух сторон за руки. ШХ свободной рукой катит коляску.]

**ДУ** : Не могу поверить, что это выяснение отношений случилось в общественном месте.

 **ШХ** : Знаешь, в каком-то смысле, думаю, так и должно было произойти. В 221Б слишком много… всего.

**ДУ** : Там много нас, Шерлок. Поэтому я и люблю эту квартиру. Потому и Рози ее любит.

 **ШХ** : _(слегка улыбнувшись)_ Тогда… может быть, ты не очень разозлишься на меня за то, что я написал тебе сегодня в письме.


	41. Письмо Шерлока, написанное 22 и 23 января

[Написано на обратной стороне распечатки последней записи из блога Джона.]

Джон,

Прошло четыре дня с момента, как я получил твой мейл. И мне нелегко снова начать эту переписку.

Я знаю, что нам нужно еще о многом поговорить, но сказав тебе... то, что написал в своем последнем письме… Для меня это было очень серьезным шагом. Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, мне страшно делиться с тобой мыслями, которые в последнее время не выходят у меня из головы. Не потому, что не верю тебе. Я верю. Больше, чем кому-либо. Только вот…

Наверное, мне нужно просто выбрать одну из таких мыслей и написать о ней.

Я хочу, чтобы вы с Уотсон переехали в 221Б.

Пожалуйста, пойми – я это говорю не для того, чтобы надавить на тебя или действительно попросить тебя вернуться, хотя, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я всегда буду вам рад. Я просто рассказываю тебе, о чем думаю, и это совершенно не обязывает тебя к каким-либо действиям. Просто я об этом думаю каждый раз, когда ты приезжаешь в гости, или когда я бываю у вас. Я знаю, что после смерти Мэри твоя финансовая ситуация выглядит не лучшим образом. Скорее всего, ты уже потратил большую часть сбережений. Если вы переедете сюда, то ты сможешь снова пойти работать, если захочешь. Я могу оставаться с Уотсон, когда ты будешь уходить. Буду счастлив. С удовольствием буду с ней сидеть. Я могу вставать к ней по ночам, ведь ты знаешь, как мало я сплю. Я могу делать ей еду. Ей в последний раз понравились наши эксперименты с продуктами. Я мог бы играть ей на скрипке каждый раз, когда она этого захочет, учить ее химии, когда она подрастет, и заботиться о ней, когда ты болен, потому что ты, Джон, как пациент, просто ужасен, да ты и сам не захочешь, чтобы она от тебя заразилась. Кажется, меня немного понесло. Наверное, я наговорил лишнего.

Это наш дом, Джон. Я знаю, нам с тобой еще многое предстоит преодолеть, но я думаю, что мы уже приблизились к нужному этапу, правда? Мы сильнее вместе, чем порознь. Тебе так не кажется?

Только мы втроем против всего мира.

С другой стороны, я не сомневаюсь, что однажды ты снова решишь начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, захочешь приводить женщин домой, может, даже снова надумаешь жениться и съедешь отсюда. Но одно не исключает другого. Ты все равно можешь прожить здесь какое-то время - столько, сколько захочешь, пока не встретишь свою пару. 

Если мы тебе понадобимся, знай, что я и 221Б есть у тебя всегда.

 

Твой Шерлок

[Дописано внизу синей ручкой. По мере приближения к концу страницы, буквы становятся все меньше, а слова неразборчивей]

Еще раз привет, Джон,

Мы сидим тут с Уотсон, пока ты посещаешь свой второй урок по управлению гневом. Уотсон отлично вела себя в пятницу, поэтому, похоже, решила восполнить это упущение сегодня, а если причина не в этом, то я начну думать, что она все-таки унаследовала темперамент Уотсонов. Вполне возможно, что у нее режется новый зуб. Я дал ей резиновое кольцо и поиграл ей на скрипке, и это неплохо подействовало. Я надеюсь… может, и глупо с моей стороны это утверждать, но мы же договорились о честности… Я надеюсь, что у меня хорошо получается за ней смотреть. Я надеюсь, что забочусь о ней настолько хорошо, что ты действительно сочтешь безопасным оставлять ее со мной. Надеюсь, что она понимает, что я люблю ее. Скажи, это глупо – хотеть, чтобы ребенок это знал? В особенности, если это не твой ребенок? Я не знаю, насколько дети способны на такое в ее возрасте, и это сложно подтвердить научными методами, но я все равно позволяю себе надеяться. Если это глупо, готов с этим согласиться.

Я надеюсь, что ты тоже не возражаешь, Джон - что ты не против того, что я ее люблю.

Она – одно из самых лучших событий в моей жизни, а если верить Элле и Грегу, то я должен находить и признавать то, что делает меня счастливым.

Джон, она делает меня счастливым.

Я надеюсь, что это не будет воспринято как манипуляция. Это не попытка манипулировать тобой, чтобы заставить переехать на 221Б и стать счастливее самому. Просто я так пытаюсь становиться лучше. Видимо, я являю собой нечто большее, чем просто мозг для расследования преступлений или для экспериментов. Этот факт на удивление тяжело переварить, каким бы очевидным он ни казался. Я ограждал себя от многого, что доставляет мне удовольствие. Планирую больше этого не делать. 

С учетом вышесказанного – что ты думаешь по поводу просмотра бондианы в один из ближайших дней? Я даже могу что-нибудь приготовить.

 

Ш


	42. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком ночью с 23 на 24 января

_**Отправлено**_ /00:08  
Привет, ты не спишь?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:09  
Нет

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:09  
У тебя все в порядке?

_**Пишет…**  
Черт, я забыл поменять твой ник в теле  
_   
_**Пишет…**  
Ты видел его, когда я был у тебя сего_

_**Отправлено**_ /00:10  
Все хорошо, просто не могу заснуть

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:11  
Хочется выпить, чтобы расслабиться. Но, естественно, не буду этого делать

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:12  
Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:13  
Просто

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:13  
Поговоришь со мной немного?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:13  
Конечно, поговорю

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:13  
На самом деле, я тоже стараюсь мысленно успокоиться, чтобы заснуть

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:14  
Ты что, правда стараешься заснуть?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:14  
Вот это да. Я впечатлен.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:14  
Превосходно? Замечательно? Блестяще?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:14  
Ой, да заткнись ты

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:14  
Я очень рад, что тебе довелось увидеть сегодня первые шаги Рози

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:15  
Если честно, это одно из событий, которые сейчас занимают мои мысли

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:16  
Никогда не думал, что нечто подобное может сделать меня таким счастливым

 _ **Пишет…**  
Я не перестаю думать, возможно ли любить тебя еще силь  
_  
 _ **Пишет…**  
Ты был так прекрасен в ту минут  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:17  
Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Это было

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:17  
Такое сильное впечатление

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:17  
Она прошагала к тебе и упала прямо к тебе на руки 

_**Отправлено**_ /00:17  
Один из самых прекрасных моментов в моей жизни

_**Пишет…**  
Надеюсь, это не слишком_

**Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:18  
В моей тоже, Джон

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:18  
У нее в следующие выходные день рождения. Нужно что-то организовать

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:18  
Мы втроем и больше никого?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:19  
Я всегда "за"

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:19  
Хотя, я думаю, что миссис Хадсон и Молли тоже хотели бы это отметить

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:20  
Точно, ты прав. Давай устроим небольшой праздник – только самые близкие друзья и семья.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:20  
Все-таки первый день рождения у нее всего один раз в жизни.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:20  
В любом случае, это больше для тебя. Ты пережил первый год отцовства. Это стоит отметить.

_**Пишет…**  
С трудом. Только благодаря тебе_

_**Пишет…**  
Ты – _

_**Отправлено**_ /00:21  
Можем обсудить это на неделе. Все-таки, будет здорово - устроить праздник. Давай подумаем.

_**Пишет…**  
Я еще кое-что хотел_

_**Пишет…**  
Ты заметил_

_**Отправлено**_ /00:22  
Ты сегодня не поменял свой ник в моем телефоне

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:22  
Я все время концентрировался на вас с Уотсон, и забыл стащить у тебя телефон

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:22  
Ну и какой теперь у меня ник?

 _ **Пишет…**  
Ты-чертовски великолепен, и я тебя люблю  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:23  
Шерлок – идиот

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:23  
Ну, это как минимум неточно. Я требую, чтобы ты его поменял.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:23  
И какой ты хочешь ник? Снова «Шерлок – гений»?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:24  
(…)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:24  
(...)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:25  
На самом деле, я даже и не знаю

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:25  
Реши сам

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:26  
А мне нужно будет тебе сказать, на что я его поменял?

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:26  
Да

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:26  
Ой

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:27  
Что, задача усложнилась?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:27  
Да уж

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:27  
Значит, все-таки есть что-то, что ты от меня скрываешь?

 **Отправлено** /00:28  
Шерлок…

 _ **Пишет…**  
А может, и не нужно ждать?  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:29  
Я хочу тебе ск

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:29  
В среду закончится мой курс по управлению гневом. После этого смогу сказать тебе больше

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:29  
Кстати, раз уж ты об этом упомянул… Кажется, я знаю, что поможет мне заснуть

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:30  
Мне нужно написать тебе ответ

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:30  
Потому что я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Есть одна вещь, о которой я МОГУ тебе сказать

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:30  
Может быть, если я положу все эти мысли на бумагу, то смогу успокоиться

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:31  
Готов поспорить, что это поможет. Писательство всегда оказывало на тебя лечебное воздействие

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:31  
Это точно. Но есть один момент из твоего письма, на который я хочу ответить прямо сейчас

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:31  
Конечно же, ты – больше, чем просто ум. И конечно, ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть счастливым. И конечно же, Рози тебя любит. Ты же видишь, что с ней делается, когда ты рядом.

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:32  
Полагаю, она так радуется от того, что я у нее ассоциируюсь с играми, в которые мы играем и с игрушками, которые я ей покупаю

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:33  
Она ЛЮБИТ тебя, Шерлок

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:33  
Поверь мне, я знаю точно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:33  
То, что Рози делает тебя счастливым 

_**Отправлено**_ /00:33  
Значит для меня очень многое, Шерлок

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:34  
И идея про просмотр бондианы потрясающая. Давай устроим его в эти выходные

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:34  
И безусловно, ты можешь что-нибудь приготовить!

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:35  
Буду ждать с нетерпением

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:35  
Надеюсь

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:36  
Знаешь, я не хочу снова поднимать эту тему

 

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:36  
Но надеюсь, что ты не спишь не из-за того, что произошло сегодня в парке

 

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:37  
Если честно, то есть немного. Но в этом нет ничего необычного

 

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:37  
Иногда ночью я закрываю глаза и

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:37  
Вижу тебя, лежащего

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:38  
Теперь уже не настолько часто, как когда тебя не было или когда ты только вернулся

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:38  
Мне очень жаль, Джон

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:38  
Если бы я только мог что-то с этим поделать

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:38  
Если бы мог изменить

_**Пишет…**  
Ты бы мог делить со мной постель. Уверен, это бы решило _

_**Отправлено**_ /00:39  
Ничего страшного. Все равно, я привык к кошмарам

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:39  
А теперь я еще и знаю, почему ты так поступил, а это

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:40  
Я так и не поблагодарил тебя. За то, что защитил меня. Не сомневаюсь, что два этих года были для тебя просто ужасными

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:40  
(...)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:41  
(...)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:41  
Знаю, что это выглядело, будто я бросил тебя, но

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:42  
Я скучал по Лондону, по настоящему чаю, по возможности оставаться в одном месте дольше, чем пару дней, по тому, где может быть сухо и тепло

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:43  
Я скучал по 221Б, по Анжело и по китайской еде, по вечерам с дурацким телеком, по нашим расследованиям, и много раз я был так близок к тому, чтобы тебе позвонить

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:43  
(...)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:43  
Я скучал по тебе каждый день, Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:44  
И я по тебе скучал

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:44  
Я так сильно сожалею, что тебе пришлось через все это пройти

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:44  
Тебе, наверное, было очень одиноко

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:45  
(…)

 **Шерлок – чертовски восхитителен** /00:45  
Я бы не смог это повторить. Не выдержал бы.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:46  
Тебе больше и не потребуется

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:46  
Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто только попытается снова нас разделить

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:46  
И никакие курсы по управлению гневом не смогут меня остановить

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /00:47  
Больше никогда, Джон

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /00:48  
Иди, пиши свое письмо. Хочу прочесть, что ты должен мне сказать

 _ **Отправлено**_ /00:48  
Ладно, пойду. Надеюсь, тебе удастся поспать. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /00:49  
Спокойной ночи, Джон. Хороших снов.

_**Пишет…**  
Я люблю тебя_

**Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /00:49  
(...)


	43. Записи в библиотечной карточке Шерлока от 24 января

Кассовый чек  
Вторник 24 января 2017 10:20:13  
Стойка выдачи №1

Штраф за просроченный возврат: £25.00  
Штрафы за утраченные книги: £38.75  
Оплата за заказ из другой библиотеки: £3.00  
У.Ш.С. Холмс ххх4840  
Оплата картой 24/01/2017  
Номер транзакции 622145254

Библиотека Мэрилебон  
W1G 6DW, Лондон, Бомонт Стрит, 54, Здание Макинтош  
https:// www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200  
__________________________________________

Выдано Холмсу Ш., 24 января 2017 10:24:47  
Стойка выдачи №1

QR КОД: 31743307256842  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Планирование детского праздника: полное пособие  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743304227648  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Почти идеальное празднование дня рождения: предзаказ   
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743307698755  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Мои первые песни. (Брайль). Автор – Энни Кубле  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743307256842  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Верните мне шляпу. Автор – Йон Классен  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743308414196  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Интерактивные книги: Пираты. Автор – Джоэль Дрейдеми  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743306451172  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Пособие по пчеловодству. Британское общество пчеловодов. 2-е издание  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743208996747  
Предварительный заказ  
Ноты: Концерт для скрипки № 1 Ля-минор, опус 77  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743000096225  
Межбиблиотечная выдача  
[Название] Описание должностных обязанностей Аналитика по расследованию преступлений  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

Библиотека Мэрилебон  
W1G 6DW, Лондон, Бомонт Стрит, 54, Здание Макинтош  
https:// www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200  
__________________________________________

Взято Холмсом Ш., 24 января 2017 10:27:03  
Стойка №2 – самостоятельная регистрация  


QR КОД: 31743307223411  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Радости секса для геев, Издание 3. Автор – Чарльз Сильверст  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 15/02/2017

Библиотека Мэрилебон  
W1G 6DW, Лондон, Бомонт Стрит, 54, Здание Макинтош  
https:// www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200  



	44. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Джоном Уотсоном 24 января

Элла Томпсон,   
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk

**Имя пациента** : Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Дата** : 24/1/2017

 **Дата рождения:** 20/4/1976

 **Время приема** : 10:00

 **Регистрационный номер** : 084652ДХУ

 

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [ ] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи:** Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : Эту часть я не могла оставлять незаполненной с 2012 года, когда лучший друг Джона совершил самоубийство. И сегодня я рада, что теперь могу это сделать снова. Принимая во внимание его прошлое, я продолжу тщательно отслеживать любые связанные с суицидом мысли, но похоже, что теперь эта опасность Джону действительно не угрожает.

 

**Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид:** Аккуратно одет и выглядит, как обычно, ухоженным, но круги под глазами от усталости остаются.

 **Настроение** : Тревожен [ ] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ ] Задумчив [ Х ] Другое [Х ]: Доволен

 **Внимание** : Без отклонений [Х ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь:** Без отклонений [ Х ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [Х ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность** : В норме [Х] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ Х ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [Х ]: Открыт, общителен

 **Психиатрическая оценка:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ Х ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [Х ]:

 

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:**  
Джон продолжил вести свой алкогольный дневник, в котором, к счастью, с прошлого вторника появилась единственная отметка о всего одном выпитом бокале. Подробности о том, как это произошло, изложены далее в отчете. У Джона время от времени все еще случаются проблемы со сном, хотя теперь это чаще всего связано с большим количеством одолевающих его мыслей, чем с ночными кошмарами. Сейчас ему приходится многое переосмысливать, поэтому то, что он слишком много времени уделяет размышлениям, вполне понятно. Но я буду за этим следить, на случай, если это начнет обретать навязчивые или опасные для здоровья формы.

 

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

За последние несколько недель Джон провел большую работу и добился значительного прогресса. Человек, который вошел сегодня в мой офис, радикально отличался от того, которого я видела в начале января, не говоря уже о прошлых месяцах и годах. Он выглядит уверенным и явно пребывает в гармонии с самим собой – таким я его не видела никогда. В целом, он производит впечатление человека, избавившегося от тяжкого бремени.

Джон сообщил, что ему нравятся занятия на курсах по управлению гневом, невзирая на то, что там иногда бывает «чертовски неловко». Он смог там свободно говорить, ему удалось определить факторы, провоцирующие в нем злость и отработать использование приемов, которые больше всего ему помогают. Мы много времени уделили обсуждению тех факторов, которые были в прошлом наиболее устойчивыми, в особенности сымитированное Шерлоком самоубийство и гомофобные преследования его отца. Джон выразил опасение, что он до конца не сможет пережить суицид Шерлока, но считает, что окончательно разобрался с травмой, нанесенной ему отцом. В выходные он съездил на кладбище, где похоронен его отец, и там он сказал ему свои последние слова, и сделал осознанный выбор все забыть. Затем он посетил пустую могилу Шерлока и сделал то же самое. Он признает, что до конца не уверен, что все это «продержится долго», в особенности, в последнем случае. Но он хочет попытаться. Джон попросил по окончании курсов еженедельно добавлять в наши занятия элементы управления гневом, чтобы поддерживать навыки.

Обретенное Джоном понимание его сексуальной ориентации представляется основным фактором, повлиявшим на его выздоровление. По настоятельной рекомендации сестры, он сходил с приятельницей в гей бар, чтобы протестировать свое отношение к тому, что его будут принимать за гея в публичном месте. Он признался, что выпил один бокал в начале вечера, чтобы расслабиться, но считает, что в дальнейшем ему этого не потребуется. Он не сильно распространялся о подробностях этого вечера, но что бы там ни происходило, этот выход помог Джону определиться с его ориентацией, и он готов к дальнейшим шагам, чтобы начать жить в гармонии со своей природой. Его мысли сильно занимали попытки найти определение его ориентации, но, в конечном итоге, он решил перестать на эту тему задумываться. Может быть, он и бисексуален, но в будущем он планирует романтические и сексуальные отношения только с мужчинами. Он планирует жить открыто как гей, потому что «я – тот, кто я есть, с Шерлоком или без него».

Теперь, когда он открыто признал свою ориентацию, многие из проблем, похоже, его покинули. На сегодняшний момент, Джон определился с большинством факторов, провоцировавших в нем злость и ненависть к самому себе. Все, что ему теперь осталось – это ежедневное использование приемов по управлению гневом и постоянный процесс изменения его внутреннего диалога. В настоящее время он автоматически думает о самом себе негативно. Тем не менее, он считает, что с помощью курсов и упражнений по самосостраданию ему удается добиваться прогресса, и у него есть в руках инструменты, которые помогут ему со временем измениться.

В конце нашей встречи я поблагодарила Джона за его высказывания на тему психиатрии, сделанные им на прошлой неделе на пресс-конференции и в его блоге. Они явились еще одним свидетельством его открытости и выздоровления, и я рада, что он делится этим с другими.

 

**Следующий прием** : 26/1/2017

 

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон_


	45. Смс-переписка с Джоном во вторник, 24 января

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:05  
Я закончил письмо и не хочу ждать до завтра, чтобы отдать его тебе

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:05  
Можно, я заеду на ланч?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:06  
Тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения, чтобы приехать. Я тебе всегда рад.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:06  
Спасибо. Я как раз сейчас выхожу от Эллы, так что скоро буду.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:07  
Уотсон с тобой?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:07  
Нет, извини. Я завез ее утром к Молли, чтобы не отвлекаться на приеме у Эллы

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:07  
Я не против брать ее с собой, просто при ней мне сложнее говорить о неприятных вещах

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:08  
Даже зная, что она ничего не поймет, я чувствую себя виноватым, обсуждая это все при ней

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:08  
Хотя, на нее может перекинуться мое настроение

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:09  
Ну да ладно. Бессвязно излагаю. Такой уж я сегодня. Извини, что разочаровываю.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:09  
Твое общество не разочаровывает никогда.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:10  
Я люблю Уотсон и хочу видеть ее как можно чаще, но рад тебе всегда, независимо от нее.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:10  
Я снова вышел за рамки приличий. Я не вправе требовать, чтобы ты привозил ее.

_**Пишет…**  
Я сказал лишнее, прости, у меня нет никакого права_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:11  
Нет, мне нравится, что ты хочешь ее видеть. Что любишь ее.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:11  
Она в тебе нуждается. И тоже любит тебя.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:11  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:12  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:12  
Ладно, слушай, я должен сказать вот что

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:13  
Я к тебе заеду, мы с тобой пообедаем, а потом я положу письмо в карман твоего пальто и тут же уеду

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:13  
Потому что не буду находить себе места, пока ты его не прочтешь

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:14  
И можешь не отвечать сразу, если не захочешь, только

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:15  
Не знаю

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:15  
Я почти приехал

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:16  
Что бы там ни было написано, все нормально, Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:16  
Может, ты хочешь обойтись без ланча? Просто оставить письмо и уйти?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:17  
Да, если можно

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:17  
Подожди, нет

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:17  
Все-таки, я бы хотел побыть с тобой некоторое время

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:18  
Я козел

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:18  
Нет, это не так. Не говори так о себе

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:18  
Реши, когда будешь здесь. Если захочешь, когда войдешь, можешь оставить письмо и тут же развернуться. А, если захочешь, можешь остаться.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:19  
Хорошо

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:19  
Ладно, хорошо

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:20  
Спасибо, Шерлок

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:20  
Такси уже останавливается

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:20  
Сейчас увидимся

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:21  
До скорой встречи

_**Пишет** …  
И что же это такое ужасное, что ты даже не в силах оставаться со мной в одной комнате?_


	46. Письмо Джона, написанное 24 января

[Написано на обычной белой бумаге и заклеено в конверт с надписью «Для Шерлока». Оставлено в кармане пальто Шерлока]

Дорогой Шерлок,

 

Я слишком долго смотрю на этот чистый лист бумаги.

С чего же мне начать?

Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я игнорирую то, о чем ты мне сказал в последнем письме. Честно. Я бы хотел снова переехать в 221Б вместе с Рози. Я, правда, очень этого хочу. На самом деле, просто отчаянно хочу. Но я не могу это обсуждать, пока не пройду до конца курс управления гневом. Хорошо? Это для твоей безопасности, и для моей тоже. А пока, есть кое-что, что я на протяжении многих лет хотел тебе рассказать. Не знаю, как много из этого ты уже продедуцировал, но буду делать вид, что ничего - ради того, чтобы мое признание было полным.

Боже, как же сильно я волнуюсь.

Хотя, все нормально. Все хорошо.

Я хочу тебе рассказать. Я должен рассказать это тебе.

 

Я тоже гей, Шерлок.

Может быть, конечно, и бисексуал – я до конца не уверен, но… думаю, как минимум, возможно, что я всегда был геем. Я сейчас все ставлю под сомнение. Но теперь для меня это не имеет значения, потому что я больше не собираюсь впускать в свою жизнь ни одну женщину, понимаешь? 

Помнишь тот первый вечер у Анджело, когда ты подумал, что я к тебе подкатываю и дал мне от ворот поворот, а я сказал, что ничего такого не имел в виду?  
В общем, оглядываясь назад, думаю, что я все-таки тогда к тебе клеился.

Я не собирался этого делать. Но как только это случилось, меня мгновенно накрыло кризисом «я больше такого не делаю, я оставил все это в Афганистане, там это просто было удобно» и тому подобное. Стыдно в этом признаваться, но в армии я был кем-то вроде шлюхи. Имел репутацию того, кто всегда готов упасть на колени.

Боже, я был таким идиотом, не желая признавать очевидного. Почему я этого не осознавал?

На самом деле, я знаю ответ на этот вопрос. Я теперь должен быть к себе добрее. Так что, вот и ответ.

Я уверен, что это ты уже определил с помощью своей дедукции, но… да, мой отец ужасно относился ко мне и Гарри. Он бил нас, особенно меня, и всегда обвинял меня в том, что я гей. Из-за музыки, которую я слушал, из-за спорта, которым я увлекался, из-за тех, с кем я дружил. Поэтому, я должен извиниться за все те разы, когда я кричал, что я не гей, будто сама мысль приводила меня в ужас. Это не было связано с тем, что я видел в этом проблему. Это было из-за того, что всякий раз, когда кто-то приближался к теме моей ориентации, это било мне прямо в центр того хаоса, что творился у меня в башке, и это было похоже на оглушительный рев в голове. Теперь я понимаю, что этот рев был воплями моего отца, что у него не может быть сына – грязного педика, и что я должен приставить себе башку на место или он меня прикончит собственными руками. Так что я от всего этого отмахнулся, оправдал это. Мужчины были только в армии или пьяным недоразумением, ведь с каждым такое случается, так ведь? Или нет?

Только вот нет. Не с каждым, и не так часто, как со мной.

Понимаю, что это слишком. Прости.

Правда, думаю, что теперь я со всем этим разобрался, в конце концов. В воскресенье я поехал на могилу отца и орал там на него, пока не охрип. Сказал ему, что я все равно стал грязным педиком, и что он уже мертв, и больше ничего мне не сделает. А знаешь про тот вечер, который я провел с Молли? Мы ходили в гей-бар. Мне нужно было удостовериться, что я могу нормально относиться к тому, что общество будет видеть во мне гея. Что я могу открыться. Полностью.

И я могу. И должен. Я… в порядке, и чувствую себя намного более счастливым, Шерлок. Ты сказал, что я сегодня выглядел другим – так это потому, что я чувствую себя другим. Я чувствую себя… самим собой.

А теперь, после того, как я все это сказал, я еще сильнее чувствую себя отъявленным козлом. За то, что оставил тебя без ответа после того, как ты написал мне письмо про Ирен, Виктора и все остальное, а я ведь еще не закончил свое письмо, а уже схожу с ума в ожидании твоей на него реакции. Которая, как я уверен, будет… вообще нет, на самом деле, даже не представляю. Я не знаю, подозревал ли ты или знал. Я не знаю, волнует ли тебя это вообще. Но для меня это тема огромной важности. Это было причиной моей злости, моей ненависти к самому себе, моего неудачного брака и всех историй с девушками, и... еще многого другого. Вот я почти все и сказал.

Остается кое-что еще, одна-единственная вещь, которую мне нужно сказать… но с этим нужно подождать. Завтра у меня последнее занятие на курсах по управлению гневом, а на следующий день Элла оценит результаты. Ты можешь подождать до послезавтра? Для меня это выглядит невозможным, но я должен. Это важно. Необходимо. Я должен.

Мы так близки к тому, чтобы у нас не осталось секретов друг от друга. Мы почти свободны.

Теперь, когда ты это знаешь про меня, я надеюсь, что ты простишь меня за все те случаи, когда я был жесток по отношению к тебе. Этого больше не случится. Теперь я знаю, кто я такой.

И ты теперь тоже меня знаешь.

 

Всегда твой,  
Джон


	47. Смс-переписка с Джоном во вторник 24 января

_**Отправлено**_ /11:39  
Джон

 _ **Пишет…**  
Я  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:42  
Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я знаю, что сказать

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:42  
Потому что был на твоем месте на прошлой неделе

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:42  
Но я

_**Пишет…**  
Я совершенно растерян, я дышу с трудом, у меня болит в груди, это_

_**Пишет…**  
Если в ту первую ночь ты действительно меня спрашивал об этом, ты все еще_

_**Пишет…**  
Ты когда-нибудь мог бы_

_**Пишет…**  
Это_

_**Отправлено**_ /11:43  
Разумеется, у меня нет с этим никаких проблем 

_**Отправлено**_ /11:43  
Это было бы глупо

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:43  
И

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:43  
Что же такое я должен сказать

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:43  
Спасибо, что рассказал мне

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:43  
И что доверился мне

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:44  
Это честь для меня – знать настоящего тебя, Джон, честно, я

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:44  
Ты действительно выглядел другим в прошлый раз, и теперь я понимаю

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:45  
Ты будто весь светился

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:45  
Был более …расслабленным

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:45  
Пока я все не испортил, но перед этим

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:46  
Твой отец ужасен, и я злюсь из-за того, что он мертв, потому что не могу

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:46  
Я так сильно ненавижу этого человека, а я ведь даже никогда его не встречал

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:47  
Я рад, что теперь ты стал счастливее. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть счастливым.

_**Пишет…**  
Даже, если это будет с кем-то другим_

_**Пишет…**  
Не знаю, что теперь думать_

_**Пишет…**  
Мне страш_

_**Пишет…**  
Я до ужаса боюсь, что ты гей, и все равно не захочешь меня  
_   
_**Пишет…**  
Но ты сказал, что есть что-то еще_

_**Пишет…**  
Это твое «еще» то же, что и мое, что я_

_**Отправлено**_ /11:49  
Мы собираемся об этом поговорить, правда?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:49  
О том, что осталось

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:49  
Ты сказал, что есть еще одно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:49  
Я

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:50  
Да. Есть. И мы скоро об этом поговорим

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:50  
Мне просто нужно

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:50  
Мне нужно сначала получить подтверждение от Эллы. Я должен знать, что меняюсь в лучшую сторону

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:51  
А ты

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:51  
Ты говорил

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:51  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:52  
Ты сказал, что у тебя тоже есть что-то? О чем нужно поговорить?

_**Пишет…**  
Ты имеешь в виду то же, что и я? Это _

_**Пишет…**  
Может, мне_

_**Отправлено**_ /11:53  
Да

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:53  
Есть еще кое-что

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:53  
И у меня

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:53  
Тоже

_**Пишет…**  
О боже_

_**Пишет…**  
Когда есть надежда, еще хуже_

_**Пишет…**  
Джон, ты_

_**Пишет…**  
Мог бы ты когда нибудь_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:55  
Хорошо

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:55  
Это

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:55  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:55  
Хорошо

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:55  
(….)

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:57  
Хочу спросить про то, когда ты

 _ **Отправлено**_ /11:57  
Ходил с Молли

_**Пишет…**  
Нет, я не могу_

_**Пишет…**  
Это не мое дело_

_**Отправлено**_ /11:58  
Нет, не хочу. Неважно. 

_**Отправлено**_ /11:58  
Как сегодня дела у Уотсон?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:59  
Так какой у тебя вопрос?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /11:59  
Я не против на него ответить

_**Пишет…**  
Я не могу_

_**Пишет…**  
Я ревную_

_**Пишет…**  
У меня нет права_

_**Отправлено**_ /12:01  
Мы с Уотсон в понедельник повеселились

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:01  
Думаю, что когда она будет здесь в следующий раз, я попробую

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:01  
Одну вещь

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:01  
Сам не понимаю, что я несу

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:03  
Ладно, хорошо

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:03  
У меня не было

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:03  
Просто чтобы ты знал

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:04  
Когда я там был

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:04  
У меня не было

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:04  
На тот случай, если ты интересуешься

_**Пишет…**  
Спасибо_

_**Пишет…**  
Не знаю, могу ли_

_**Пишет…**  
Я просто_

_**Пишет…**  
Как это страшно – надеяться_

_**Отправлено**_ /12:06  
Спасибо

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:06  
Я имею в виду

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:06  
Жаль, что у тебя не случилось

_**Пишет…**  
Секса?_

_**Пишет…**  
Это невыносимо_

_**Пишет…**  
И как я должен_

_**Пишет…**  
И что мне сказать?_

_**Пишет…**  
Мой мозг полностью перестал функционировать  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:07  
Я хочу на этом остановиться

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:08  
Ладно

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:08  
Но у нас все в порядке?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:08  
Между нами – все нормально?

 _ **Отправлено**_ о /12:08  
Конечно, Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:09  
Всегда

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:10  
Да. Всегда.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:10  
До встречи завтра – со мной и с Рози

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:11  
Но до этого можешь звонить или писать, если нужно

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:11  
Если захочешь поговорить или

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:11  
Да, наверное, правильнее сейчас остановиться

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:12  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:12  
До свидания.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:13  
Передай от меня привет Уотсон


	48. Смс-переписка с Лестрейдом во вторник 24 января

_**Пишет…**  
Я не_

_**Пишет…**  
Как я должен_

_**Пишет…**  
Джон – _

_**Пишет…**  
Я не имею права об этом с тобой говорить, но_

_**Пишет…**  
Могу я надеяться на твое молч_

_**Пишет…**  
Мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить_

_**Пишет…**  
Помоги мне_

_**Пишет…**  
Прошу тебя, Грег_

_**Пишет…**  
Я_

**Дай мне дело** /12:49  
У тебя все в порядке, дружище?

 **Дай мне дело** /12:50  
Я только собрался написать тебе о деле, как увидел, что ты сам набираешь

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:50  
Все нормально

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:50  
Что за дело?

 **Дай мне дело** /12:51  
Подделка, о которой писали в утренних газетах

 **Дай мне дело** /12:51  
Ничего опасного, просто хотел, чтобы посмотрел кое-какие бумаги

 **Дай мне дело** /12:51  
Можешь заскочить в Ярд?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:52  
Да.

 **Дай мне дело** /12:53  
Джон тоже приедет?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:53  
Нет.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:53  
Не говори ему об этом

 **Дай мне дело** /12:54  
(….)

 **Дай мне дело** /12:55  
Ты УВЕРЕН, что все в порядке?

_**Пишет…**  
Если честно, я понятия не имею_

_**Пишет…**  
Не нужно говорить со мной об этом, когда я _

_**Пишет…**  
Мне просто нужно время, чтобы обду_

_**Отправлено**_ /12:55  
Буду через 20 минут


	49. Неотправленные сообщения Джону  от 24 января

_**Пишет…**  
Джон, все признаки_

_**Пишет…**  
Все данные указывают на одно-единственное_

_**Пишет…**  
Но я не могу этому доверять_

_**Пишет…**  
Не могу позволить себе поверить_

_**Пишет…**  
Чувства искажают восприятие_

_**Пишет…**  
Как соринки в глазу_

_**Пишет…**  
Все во мне говорит остановись беги сожги забудь об этом не делай_

_**Пишет…**  
Но я не стану. Я не хочу._

_**Пишет…**  
Я хочу этого_

_**Пишет…**  
Я хочу тебя_

_**Пишет…**  
Я_

_**Пишет…**  
Просто я_

_**Пишет…**  
За всю жизнь я никогда так отчаянно не надеялся на то, чтобы моя дедукция оказалась правильной_


	50. Отчет о записи с камеры видеонаблюдения на Бейкер Стрит от 25 января

_Номер камеры_ : 28132  
 _Расположение_ : Бейкер Стрит, позиция 2  
 _Дата_ : 25/1/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : между 09:21:37 и 09:24:56  
 _Идентифицированы следующие лица_ : Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Розамунд Уотсон

<<< Начало отчета>>>  


[Грегори Лестрейд и Шерлок Холмс появляются в зоне обзора камеры в 09:21:49, когда открывается дверь на Бейкер-Стрит 221Б. ШХ останавливается в дверях, а ГЛ делает несколько шагов на тротуар перед входом]

**ГЛ** : Ты действительно выглядишь испуганным, Шерлок. Я беспокоюсь, вот и все.

 **ШХ** : Я не принимаю снова наркотики, если ты беспокоишься об этом, так что…

 **ГЛ** : Я не это имел в виду.

[ГЛ хватает ШХ за плечо и заставляет его посмотреть себе в глаза]

**ГЛ** : Что-то происходит, что заставляет тебя нервничать, я это вижу. Чтобы ты обо мне ни думал, я не слепой.

 **ШХ** : Я и не думаю, что ты слепой, Грег.

[ГЛ отступает, ошеломленный]

**ГЛ** : Бог мой, даже и не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь привыкнуть к тому, что ты называешь меня настоящим именем? _(Качает головой)_. Значит, ты правда сегодня мне не поможешь?

 **ШХ** : Я не могу - сижу с Уотсон, пока Джон будет на занятиях.

 **ГЛ** : О! _(Моргает несколько раз)_ На самом деле, это очень мило.

 **ШХ** : Да заткнись уже.

 **ГЛ** : Да нет, правда, это же замечательно, Шерлок. Означает ли это, что ты так нервничаешь из-за чего-то, связанного с Джон…

[ШХ останавливает его жестом, увидев, что у тротуара в нескольких метрах от 221Б останавливается машина. Из водительской двери выходит Джон Уотсон и проводит рукой по волосам. Затем он открывает заднюю дверь автомобиля и заглядывает внутрь. Он появляется снова с ярко-желтой сумкой и с Розамунд Уотсон на руках. Он боком закрывает дверь и идет в направлении 221Б. ШХ, который до этого момента, замерев, смотрел на него, отбрасывает прядь волос со лба и снова поворачивается к ГЛ и переступает с ноги на ногу]

**ШХ:** Просто оставь это. Пожалуйста.

[Как только к ним подходит ДУ, РУ видит ШХ и радостно вскрикивает. Она тянется обеими руками к ШХ и почти выпрыгивает из рук ДУ. ШХ и ДУ вдвоем удерживают ее от падения. ШХ усаживает ее к себе на бок, поддерживая рукой под попу, в то время как ДУ держит ее с двух сторон. ДУ и ШХ довольно долго смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь. Очень долго. В конце концов, ШХ поднимает руку, чтобы погладить РУ по спине, и целует ее в лоб. ДУ смотрит на него, не отрываясь и часто дыша.]

**ГЛ** : ( _Чувствуя себя неловко_ ) Я, это… _(Он указывает вперед, туда, где припаркован его автомобиль)_. Я уже уезжаю. Я позвоню тебе с места преступления, если будут вопросы.

 **ШХ** : ( _Тихо, не отрывая взгляда от ДУ_ ) Спасибо, Грег.

[ГЛ выходит из зоны обзора видеокамеры в 09:23:02, дважды оглянувшись по пути. Рука ШХ перемещается со спины РУ на ее затылок, и он прижимает ее ближе к себе, зарываясь носом в ее волосы и крепко зажмурившись. ДУ тоже придвигается и кладет ладонь на спину РУ – туда, где только что была рука ШХ]

**ДУ** : Мне нужно идти. Я опоздаю.

 **ШХ** : Я знаю.

[Они стоят неподвижно еще 30 секунд. Наконец, ДУ наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать РУ в щеку. Дыхание ШХ заметно учащается, и он снова зажмуривается, еще сильнее, будто ему больно]

**ДУ** : До встречи через несколько часов, любовь моя.

[ШХ резко открывает глаза и по очереди смотрит на ДУ и РУ. ДУ еще раз проводит одной рукой по спине РУ, а другой сжимает локоть ШХ]

**ДУ** : Пока.

[Они еще некоторое время смотрят друг на друга, затем ШХ немного отстраняет РУ от своей груди, чтобы с ней поговорить]  


**ШХ** : _(обращаясь к РУ_ ) Можешь сказать папе «пока»?

[РУ начинает крутиться в его руках, пока ШХ не поворачивает ее так, чтобы она увидела ДУ. Она машет ему рукой и что-то весело лепечет. ДУ улыбается, качает головой и снова наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку]

**ДУ** : ( _Сдавленным голосом_ ) Я точно опоздаю. 

**ШХ** : Иди.

[ДУ отдает желтую сумку, делает несколько шагов назад, затем поворачивается и идет к машине. Он оглядывается и видит, как ШХ несет на руках РУ в сторону 221Б. Дойдя до машины, ДУ останавливается на короткое время на тротуаре, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, снова проводит рукой по волосам. Он садится в машину и уезжает. ШХ некоторое время стоит в дверях 221Б спиной к улице, дожидаясь, пока дыхание не выровняется. Он закрывает за собой дверь в 09:24:56]

<<<Окончание отчета>>>


	51. Смс-переписка с Лестрейдом в среду 25 января

**Грег Лестрейд** /10:04  
Ну ладно, что происходит?

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:05  
Серьезно. Это было ОЧЕНЬ НАПРЯЖЕННО

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:05  
Вот почему ты был таким молчаливым и раздражительным вчера в Ярде?

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:05  
Ты уже как-то дал ему знать о своих чувствах?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:06  
Нет

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:06  
Но

_**Пишет…**  
Ты знал? Что он_

_**Пишет…**  
У него есть что сказать после  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:07  
У меня есть новая информация, которая позволяет мне думать, что это было бы возможно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:07  
Наверное

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:07  
Я не знаю

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:08  
ДА ЛАДНО?

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:08  
Что за информация?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:09  
Я не имею права говорить

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:09  
Хорошо

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:09  
Я напишу Джону

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:10  
Хорошо


	52. Смс-переписка с Лестрейдом в среду 25 января

**Грег Лестрейд** /10:12  
Ладно, Шерлок не колется, так что придется тебе

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:12  
Как вы страстно трахали друг друга глазами… И что это было?

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:14  
Джон, давай же, ты меня убиваешь

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:15  
Ой, ты же на каких-то занятиях. Мне ведь Шерлок говорил

 **Грег Лестрейд** /10:15  
Хорошо, напиши мне, как только выйдешь

 

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:15  
Значит, проверяю я телефон в мой десятиминутный перерыв между занятиями, думая, что он все это время вибрировал от сообщений Шерлока с фотографиями Рози или подробностями последних событий в ее подгузнике, и что по ним можно сказать ее пищеварительной системе

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:15  
А это ты, жаждешь сплетен, как чертов подросток

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:16  
Джон, не зли меня

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:16  
Говори

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:16  
Тебе разве не нужно на какое-нибудь место преступления?

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:16  
Не-а. Давай, пиши

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:16  
А я-то собирался позвать тебя перекусить со мной после занятий, чтобы тогда все и рассказать

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:17  
Есть буду, ждать – нет

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:17  
Пока у тебя перерыв, дай мне короткую версию, а подробности можно потом, в нашем обычном месте в 14:30

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:17  
Полагаю, его величество согласится подольше посидеть с Рози

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:17  
Уверен, он будет в восторге. Сейчас напишу ему

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:18  
А пока, вот короткая версия

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:18  
…ладно, хорошо, вот она

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:19  
Я – гей

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:19  
Может, би, а может, и нет. Я не знаю, это тема для разговора в пабе

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:19  
Но я прошу прощения за ту драму, что все эти годы разыгрывал перед целым светом, отрицая это

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:19  
И ты открылся Шерлоку?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:20  
Да. Вчера

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:20  
Значит, ты собираешься быть с ним?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:20  
Да, я хочу признаться ему в своих чувствах. Завтра. А остальное будет зависеть от него

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:20  
И, судя по всему, я вел себя настолько очевидно, что ты мгновенно догадался о моем намерении признаваться Шерлоку, так что это

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:21  
Неудивительно, если честно

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:21  
Я чертовски рад за вас обоих

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:21  
НУ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, блин. Сегодня все пиво за мой счет, дружище

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:21  
Скажи мне, когда секретность закончится. Я, что ли, бутылку шампанского вам куплю

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:22  
Спасибо, для меня теперь - ни пива, ни шампанского. Пытаюсь на время завязать. Но ты совершенно точно можешь купить мне чипсов. 

_**Отправлено**_ /12:22  
Ты как-то слишком уверен, что у меня все получится

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:22  
Ну да

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:22  
Да и тебе тоже не стоит сомневаться, в особенности после сегодняшнего утра

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:22  
Мне было откровенно неловко

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:22  
Напомнило мне время, когда вы с ним только встретились. Это было невыносимо

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:23  
А, да уж. Мы в первый раз увиделись после того, как я ему открылся

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:23  
В этом действительно было… что-то

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:23  
Надеюсь, это означает, что он хочет быть со мной

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:23  
Я так давно люблю его, Грег

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:23  
И хочу быть с ним

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:24  
(...)

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:24  
Друг, вы будете тошнотворно счастливы вместе

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:24  
Если он скажет да

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:24  
Препод смотрит прямо на меня

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:24  
Шерлок говорит, что побудет с Рози столько, сколько нам нужно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:25  
До встречи в 14:30. Жди меня с чипсами

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:25  
Будет сделано, дружище


	53. Смс-переписка с Лестрейдом в среду 25 января

_**Отправлено**_ /12:28  
Я посижу с Уотсон, так что можете идти с Джоном в паб

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:28  
Но хочу тебе напомнить, что если ты расскажешь Джону, о чем мы с тобой говорили - я знаю не менее дюжины способов убить тебя и никогда не попасться

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:29  
Я тебя умоляю, друг, после всех этих лет? Я не собираюсь красть у вас шанс наконец-то разобраться с вашими отношениями

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:29  
К тому же, друзья не болтают про дела друг друга

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:29  
Я тебя прикрываю

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:30  
Видит бог, тебе это нужно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:31  
[подгузник уотсон 25012017-2.jpg]

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:31  
Боже, Шерлок, я же сказал, что не скажу ему!

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:31  
Извини. Точно.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:31  
То, что ты сказал, было

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:32  
Хорошо

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:32  
Спасибо друг. Всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:33  
Вот если бы только можно мне было насладиться тем, насколько прав я был все последние семь лет

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:33  
[подгузник уотсон 25012017-2.jpg]

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:34  
Вот это я заслужил

 **Грег Лестрейд** /12:34  
Хороший выбор фильтра

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:35  
Спасибо


	54. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком в среду 25 января

_**Отправлено**_ /14:32  
[сертификат об окончании курсов 25012017-1.jpg]

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:33  
Закончил?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:33  
Да. Завтра днем у меня прием у Эллы – пройдемся по тому, чему я научился, и она оценит результаты

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:34  
Затем, после того, как она все подтвердит…

_**Пишет…**  
Шерлок, я_

_**Отправлено**_ /14:35  
Я хочу пригласить тебя в ресторан. Завтра вечером. Только ты и я.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:35  
Я уже нашел, с кем оставить Рози, и заказал столик у Анжело.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:35  
Я готов к тому, чтобы попросить у тебя прощения. И у меня есть для тебя еще одно письмо.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:35  
Если ты согласен.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:36  
Да.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:36  
(….)

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:37  
Да.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:37  
Завтра вечером.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:37  
В семь часов. Я заеду к тебе, и мы сможем пешком прогуляться до Анжело. Нравится идея?

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:38  
Да.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:38  
Превосходно.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:38  
Спасибо.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:39  
Кстати, тебе Грег передает привет.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:39  
Ему тоже привет.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:39  
(….)

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:39  
Передай ему, что я сказал спасибо

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:41  
Он говорит «Шерлок, все хорошо»

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:41  
Что бы это ни значило

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:42  
Ладно, я вам тут не приложение для обмена сообщениями, сами пишите друг другу, если нужно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:42  
До встречи, когда я заеду забрать Рози

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:42  
А потом… завтра вечером, Шерлок

 _ **Пишет…**  
Умираю от нетерпения. Я нервничаю. Я взволнован. Надеюсь, ты  
_  
 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:43  
Завтра вечером. Да.

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /14:43  
(….)


	55. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Шерлоком Холмсом 26 января

**Элла Томпсон** ,  
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk  


**Имя пациента** : У. Шерлок С. Холмс

 **Дата** : 26/1/2017

 **Дата рождения** : 06/1/1979

 **Время приема** : 9:00

 **Регистрационный номер** : 024175УШСХ

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [] Пара [] Группа []

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [X] Убийство [] Членовредительство []

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи** : Нет [Х] Думает, но не планирует [] Планирует/Намеревается [] Другое []

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : Я пока не готова убрать отметку о риске суицида, принимая во внимание, насколько мало времени прошло с последнего случая. Но его настрой определенно изменяется в более здоровую сторону. Подробности далее в отчете.

**Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид** : Недавно подстригся, лицо посвежевшее, хорошо отдохнувший, новый костюм?

 **Настроение:** Тревожен [Х] Депрессивен [] Сердит [] Расстроен [] Радостен [Х] Задумчив [] Другое []:

 **Внимание** : Без отклонений [] Отвлекается [] Проблемы с концентрацией [] Пониженное [] Напряженное [Х] Прочее []:

 **Речь** : Без отклонений [] Минимальна [] Бессвязная [Х] Бурная [Х] Отклоняется от темы [] Запинается [] Прочее []:

 **Эмоциональность** : В норме [] Не в норме [] Без колебаний [Непостоянна [] Заторможен [] Ярко выраженная [Х] Подавленная [] Прочее []:

 **Психиатрическая оценка** :  
Галлюцинации [] Мании [] Проблемы со сном [Х]  
Проблемы с аппетитом [Х] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками []:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : Симптомы абстиненции отсутствуют в течение двух последних недель без рецидивов приема наркотиков. Шерлок сообщил что, после того, как сделал свои не-домашние задания, в течение четырех последних дней наблюдает улучшение режима сна и питания. Надеюсь, что движение в этом направлении у него продолжится. Я приму решение о том, чтобы убрать эти отметки по прошествии полного месяца здорового питания и сна.

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:  
**

За время, прошедшее с нашей последней встречи, Шерлок набросился на свои упражнения по заботе о самом себе с той целеустремленностью, с которой работает над всеми своими экспериментами. На прием он пришел с папкой, полной заметок, аналитики, графиков и ссылок.

Он вел учет съеденного (все еще в основном еда на заказ и тосты, но чаще), составил график сна (нерегулярный, но дольше по времени), и заполнил очень подробную таблицу рейтинга удовольствия, получаемого от различных занятий. По этим данным он даже сделал статистические расчеты, чтобы определить влияние на них различных факторов, таких как присутствие друзей, количество часов сна и т.д. Он пришел к выводу, что сурово осуждал себя, если ощущал радость от чего-либо, что не являлось умственной деятельностью. Теперь он также хочет наслаждаться и эмоциональными и физическими удовольствиями. Он предоставил довольно много информации по последней теме. Тоже с таблицами.

Он отрабатывает эту задачу, двигаясь по списку того, что, как он считает, принесет ему счастье, и, хотя я и обеспокоена тем, что его стремление преуспеть носит почти маниакальный характер, оно совершенно в духе типичного для него поведения. На данный момент я готова списывать это на причуды его личности, тем не менее, я буду внимательно следить за любыми признаками возможного последующего кризиса после подобного интенсивного стремления к удовольствиям. В настоящее время, то, к чему он стремится, является вполне позитивным. Он побаловал себя некоторыми вещами, которые ранее считал ниже своего достоинства. Он провел вечер со своим давним знакомым и коллегой Грегом, которого теперь считает другом и доверенным лицом. Его беседа с Грегом подтолкнула его на этой неделе к тому, что можно расценивать как один из важнейших моментов в его успехах: он отметил, что ведет себя резко в целях самозащиты, и признал, что хотел бы, чтобы от него не ждали этого постоянно.

Что приводит нас, как обычно, к Джону. Шерлок много лет осознает характер и глубину его чувств к Джону, но его разговор с Грегом помог ему признать то, чего он сам для себя желает: быть мужем Джона и отцом его дочери. Даже сейчас он выглядит очень смущенным, почти стыдящимся того, что хочет этого. Когда я спросила его, говорил ли он с Джоном о своих чувствах, он ответил отрицательно, но покраснел и отвернулся, когда на его лице начала появляться улыбка.

Оказалось, что Джон пригласил его на ужин сегодня вечером, и Шерлок делает все, что может, чтобы себя не обнадеживать. Он нервничает, он взволнован, и при этом выглядит более счастливым, чем я когда-либо его видела. Он попытался ознакомить меня с заметками о его брюках и рубашках, и эффекте, который каждая из этих вещей оказывает на Джона, но врачебная этика в отношении другого пациента не дает мне возможности до такой степени погружаться в подобные обсуждения.

Я закончила прием, спросив о том, что он думает по поводу прогресса, достигнутого Джоном в управлении гневом, в связи с прошлыми случаями проявления им жестокости. Веселость Шерлока несколько угасла, и он согласился, что курсы, похоже, идут на пользу Джону. Он описал ту же самую историю в парке, о которой говорил Джон во вторник, связанную с фальшивым самоубийством Шерлока, и отметил, что Джон хорошо справился с ситуацией. Он, наконец, признал, что жестокость Джона является проблемой, что он был избит Джоном незаслуженно, и что не намерен позволять подобное в будущем, если вдруг возникнет такая опасность, хотя и уверен, что этого больше не случится. Чувствуется, что эти обязательства для него очень новы и болезненны. Но я уверена, что он, в конце концов, начинает обретать определенное понимание того, кем он является, в каком отношении к себе он нуждается, и какого заслуживает. Я довольна достигнутыми им результатами и с радостью ожидаю, что он будет продолжать свои новые, более правильные привычки и после нашей следующей встречи.

 **Следующий прием** : 2/2/2017

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон_


	56. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Джоном Уотсоном 26 января

Элла Томпсон,   
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk

**Имя пациента** : Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Дата** : 26/1/2017

 **Дата рождения** : 20/4/1976

 **Время приема:** 14:00

 **Регистрационный номер** : 084652ДХУ

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [ ] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи** : Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

**Описание/Предпринятые действия:  
**

**Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид** : Как всегда, хорошо выглядит, и сегодня, похоже, постарался добавить внешнего лоска.

 **Настроение** : Тревожен [ ] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ ] Задумчив [ ] Другое [Х ]: Весь в нетерпении

 **Внимание** : Без отклонений [ ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ Х ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь** : Без отклонений [ Х ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [Х ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность:** В норме [Х] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ Х ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [Х ]: Полон решимости

 **Психиатрическая оценка** :  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ Х ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [Х ]:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:**  
Джон со времени прошлого приема полностью отказался от алкоголя. Он все еще не высыпается по причине того, что продолжает осознавать все изменения, происходящие в его жизни, а также думает о Шерлоке, но все это не выходит за рамки обычного. 

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

 

Сегодня Джон появился в моем офисе практически сияющим. В прошлый вторник он сообщил Шерлоку о своей сексуальной ориентации, что принесло ему невероятное облегчение, и он уверен, что с этого момента они ходят вокруг да около «чего-то», хотя он не решается высказывать предположений о природе чувств Шерлока по отношению к нему. Он даже не хотел говорить об их сегодняшнем свидании, которого с нетерпением ждет, потому что боится «сглазить». Я похвалила его зрелое решение подождать с признанием Шерлоку до того, как мы проведем с ним эту сегодняшнюю встречу, что привело нас к основной теме сегодняшней сессии: анализ результатов занятий Джона на курсах по управлению гневом. 

Преподаватель на курсах дал подробные выводы и его комментарии очень многообещающие (приложены далее). После пройденных занятий по управлению гневом, нашей с Джоном работы здесь и принятия им собственной ориентации, повторение им случаев проявления жестокости мне видится маловероятным. Тем не менее, я продолжу включать элементы контроля гнева в наши занятия и буду внимательно наблюдать за его прогрессом в этом направлении. В середине нашего анализа он сломался в тот момент, когда мы затронули его недавнее проявление жестокости по отношению к Шерлоку. Он признался, что постоянно осуждает себя за эти инциденты. «Я знаю, чем это было вызвано, но не оправдываю себя. Даже если он меня простит, полагаю, сам себя я прощу еще не скоро» Он признает необходимость проявления снисхождения к самому себе в этом отношении, и продолжит над этим работать. Ему нужно наработать некоторый опыт применения всех этих инструментов в повседневной жизни, и я полагаю, у него есть вся необходимая поддержка со стороны друзей и близких, чтобы исполнить задуманное. Он пока не достиг этого на 100%, но уже проделал большую работу в течение последнего месяца, со всей честностью и обязательностью. Я считаю, что он находится на пути к долгосрочному выздоровлению, и в состоянии начать здоровые любовные отношения. Он поблагодарил меня за помощь, и в конце нашей встречи смеялся сквозь слезы. «Я не верю, что я собираюсь это сделать. Что это происходит в реальности. Я на самом деле иду на свидание с Шерлоком». Он снова засмеялся. «Я даже… даже не представляю, каким он может быть как партнер, но надеюсь узнать. Я люблю его. Бесконечно.»

То, что наши сеансы проходили два раза в неделю, оказалось весьма эффективным, но теперь большую часть работы он должен делать самостоятельно, поэтому на некоторое время мы вернемся к встречам раз в неделю. Я оставлю свободное время в следующий вторник, если вдруг завтра или в выходные у него или у Шерлока случится срыв, но не думаю, что необходимость в приеме возникнет. Джон нервничает, его переполняют чувства к Шерлоку, и он с нетерпением ждет их сегодняшнего свидания. Я от всей души пожелала ему удачи*.

 

*- _Не думаю, что он нуждается в подобных пожеланиях. При необходимости, я на следующем приеме порекомендую терапию для пар, чтобы поддержать здоровое начало их отношений и поспособствовать продолжению их нормального общения._

 **Следующий визит** : 2/2/2017

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон_


	57. Заметки Шерлока, сделанные вечером 26 января

[напечатано на листке бумаги. Листок лежит на папке с данными, которую Шерлок брал с собой на прием к Элле]

**Цвет рубашки** : Темно-синий  
 **За** : Подходит к глазам, выгодно оттеняет кожу, темный цвет подчеркивает фигуру, недавно куплена и подогнана по мне, Джон имеет привычку становиться ближе, синий цвет успокаивает, моя любимая, хорошо сочетается с шарфом  
 **Против** : Очень вероятно, что Джон тоже наденет синее, чтобы подчеркнуть глаза (ЕСЛИ он рассматривает это как свидание), может отнестись к совпадению цветов неодобрительно (или нет?), у него могут возникнуть ассоциации с тем периодом, когда мы разыскивали Мэри  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном** : 9

 

 **Цвет рубашки** : Белый  
 **За** : Полупрозрачная, Джон на нее отвлекается, сочетается с большинством костюмов  
 **Против** : Особенно уязвима с точки зрения пятен, цвет слишком простой  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном** : 8

 **Цвет рубашки** : Черный  
 **За** : Выгодно оттеняет кожу, черный – чувственный цвет, удобная  
 **Против** : Не новая, не настолько хорошо сейчас на мне сидит, не сильно притягивает внимание, из костюмов подойдут только черный или серый.  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном:** 7

 **Цвет рубашки** : Темно-красный  
 **За** : Романтический и чувственный цвет, легкий блеск ткани привлекает внимание, Джон обычно задерживает взгляд на моей груди  
 **Против** : Сочетается только с одним из черных костюмов, сужает выбор вариантов, слишком откровенно намекает на свидание? делает кожу бледной  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном:** 9

 **Цвет рубашки** : Темно-серый  
 **За** : -  
 **Против** : Ассоциируется с плохими воспоминаниями  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном** : -

 **Цвет рубашки** : Бледно-голубой  
 **За** : Более новая, в хорошем состоянии, мягкая ткань, сейчас мне по фигуре  
 **Против** : Те же, что и для темно-синей  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном** : Видел ли ее Джон? Возможно, я надевал ее, когда был под дозой…

 **Цвет рубашки** : Серый  
 **За** : Был в этой рубашке, когда обнимал его в свой день рождения  
 **Против** : Может ассоциироваться с грустью/Мэри/негативными впечатлениями от того дня  
 **Рейтинг одобрения Джоном** : ???

[дописано черной ручкой]

_Результат_ : Темно-красный или темно-синий. Соотнести с матрицей реакции на брюки; вероятнее всего, выбор определит костюм, которому Джон отдает предпочтение.

Это что, действительно свидание? Мне это кажется 

Остается час. Принимай решение.

Синий.

Джону больше всего нравится синий.


	58. Отчет о записи с камеры видеонаблюдения на Бейкер Стрит вечером 26 января

_Номер камеры_ : 28132  
 _Расположение_ : Бейкер Стрит, позиция 2  
 _Дата_ : 26/1/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : между 22:19:07 и 22:23:41  
 _Идентифицированы следующие лица_ : Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон

<<< Начало отчета>>>

_[Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон входят в зону обзора камеры в 22:19:16. Оба смеются. При каждом шаге они касаются друг друга плечами. У того и другого раскрасневшиеся щеки и сияющие глаза]  
_

 

 **ДУ** : Оно было самым лучшим, правда?

[ШХ бросает взгляд на ДУ, улыбается, затем снова смотрит вперед. Расстояние между ними сокращается - так, что их руки при ходьбе находятся в постоянном контакте]  


**ШХ** : Правда.

[ДУ украдкой быстро бросает взгляд на ШХ, затем кивает самому себе]

**ДУ** : Ты уже начал скучать по настоящим делам? Не терпится вцепиться в какое-нибудь славное серийное убийство?

 **ШХ** : _(Улыбаясь)_ На самом деле, нет. Если только… несколько отдаленно. Мне нравится разгадывать загадки, чувствовать азарт погони… или делать что-нибудь хорошее.

[ДУ резко вскидывает голову и поднимает брови вверх. Улыбка ШХ становится более мягкой]  


**ШХ** : Но я не скучаю. Совсем нет. Меня вполне устраивает заниматься несложными делами, пока мы не решим, что настало правильное время.

[ДУ несколько раз моргает, сжав губы, и кладет руку на спину ШХ, направляя его в сторону входа в 221 Бейкер Стрит. Остановившись перед дверью, ДУ убирает руку и делает глубокий вдох]

**ДУ** : Отличный сегодня был вечер. Спасибо тебе еще раз, Шерлок. За то, что простил меня. Ты ведь правда мог этого не делать, и я тебе за это признателен. Я обещаю тебе, что каждый день буду стараться это заслужить. Я продолжу упорно над этим работать. Ради тебя.

[Рот ШХ слегка приоткрывается. ШХ смотрит на ДУ со страданием на лице]

**ШХ** : Джон…

[ДУ опускает руку в карман и достает оттуда конверт. Он делает шаг к ШХ и прижимает конверт к груди ШХ, удерживая его одной рукой]

**ДУ** : Есть еще одна вещь, о которой я должен тебе сказать. _(Делает вдох)_. Это мое последнее письмо, Шерлок. Последнее, что я должен тебе открыть. И тогда ты будешь знать все.

[ШХ поднимает руку и накрывает ей ладонь Джона, которой тот удерживает письмо у него на груди. Они стоят так долгое время, дыша все чаще, пока Джон не поднимает медленно руку и не касается ладонью щеки ШХ. Глаза ШХ закрываются, и ДУ наклоняет его голову к себе. Их щеки соприкасаются. Они остаются в таком положении почти минуту, затем ДУ касается губами щеки ШХ и отстраняется. Оба заливаются румянцем и дышат неровно]  


**ДУ** : _(Срывающимся голосом)_ Иди домой и сразу же прочти письмо, хорошо? Иди, или я не смогу заставить себя уйти.

 **ШХ** : А что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил?

[ДУ закрывает глаза, широко улыбается и отворачивается. Затем он сжимает губы и снова смотрит на ШХ. На секунду он тянется к ШХ, затем делает глубокий вдох и сразу же два шага назад]

**ДУ** : Шерлок, иди и прочти письмо. А когда будешь готов, дай мне ответ.

 **ШХ** : Джон…

 **ДУ** : Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

[Джон достает из кармана ключи от машины, делает еще несколько шагов назад и проводит рукой по волосам. Он выглядит расстроенным. Затем поворачивается и быстрыми шагами идет к машине, выходя из зоны видимости камеры. ШХ роняет ключи, в попытке как можно быстрее открыть замок. Открыв дверь, он входит внутрь, зажав в руке письмо. Он с силой закрывает за собой дверь, покидая зону обзора камеры в 22:23:38]

<<<<Окончание отчета>>>>


	59. Письмо Джона, написанное в четверг 26 января

[написано черными чернилами на плотной бумаге светло-кремового оттенка. Аккуратно свернуто и вложено в конверт без надписей и рисунков] 

Дорогой Шерлок, 

Я хочу вернуться домой. 

Мне тебя не хватает. Я скучаю по тебе каждую секунду, и все, чего я хочу – это вернуться к тебе на Бейкер Стрит. Только в этом месте я чувствую себя дома, и я хочу, чтобы Рози тоже считала это своим домом. Я хочу, чтобы ты у нее тоже ассоциировался с домом – так, как это всегда было со мной. 

Но это больше не возвращение домой соседа. Во всяком случае, я не хочу, чтобы это было так.

Я хочу быть твоим, Шерлок.

Я люблю тебя много лет и прошу у тебя прощения, что так долго это отрицал. Но я хочу быть твоим, Шерлок, и, видит бог, я бы хотел, чтобы ты был моим. Когда я вернусь домой, я хочу спать в твоей спальне, а не в той, что наверху. Когда я вернусь, я хочу вернуться навсегда. 

В каком-то смысле, мне кажется, что мы были вместе все эти семь долбаных лет обломов и неразберихи, и я просто хочу ….я просто хочу быть с тобой. Мы приложили столько усилий и добились такого прогресса… Можем ли мы сбросить то тяжелое бремя, что тянем за собой, и просто быть счастливыми? Можем мы с тобой быть счастливы, Шерлок? Даже если не в романтическом смысле, или, может, в романтическом, но не в физическом – так, как ты предпочтешь. Я просто хочу быть счастлив – с тобой и с Рози.

Я сказал, что хочу большего. Когда я говорил это, Шерлок, я имел в виду большего с тобой. Я хотел большего с тобой. Еще до твоего прыжка с крыши. После твоего возвращения. Когда был женат. И сейчас тоже.

Не случилось никакого чуда, которое меня магически исправило. И не во всем я стал лучше. Я все еще могу совершать промахи. Мы будем сталкиваться с трудностями. Но ждать, когда мы полностью изменимся, когда окончательно исцелимся, станем идеальными? Мы никогда этого не дождемся. Может, нам просто стоит сейчас принять наши слабости, все равно любя друг друга, и объединить усилия, чтобы двигаться вперед. Я много сил вкладываю в то, чтобы стать таким, каким хочу. Таким, которого ты заслуживаешь. И если ты окажешь мне эту честь, я каждый день буду упорно трудиться, чтобы быть достойным тебя, всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я хотел в первый раз сказать тебе эти слова лично, лицом к лицу, чтобы они прозвучали моим голосом, но для меня гораздо важнее дать тебе выбор:

Если ты этого не хочешь, или при таких отношениях не сможешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, ты можешь скомкать это письмо, выбросить его, и мы все равно останемся теми, кто мы сейчас друг другу. Ты и дальше будешь оставаться моим лучшим другом, самым главным человеком в моей жизни после Рози. Ты и дальше будешь крестным отцом Рози, и тебе и дальше будет позволено любить ее и помогать мне ее растить, и быть для нее тем, кем ты хочешь быть. Мы все равно сможем жить вместе и быть семьей, если захочешь. И если ты захочешь, я все равно вернусь домой.

Но если ты действительно хочешь со мной этого…

Если хочешь большего, Шерлок…

Подумай над этим. Думай столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. И скажи мне, что выберешь.

Каким бы ни был твой выбор, я всегда буду любить тебя, и всегда буду рядом с тобой.

Всегда.

 

От всего сердца,   
Джон


	60. Смс-переписка с Джоном в четверг 26 января

_**Отправлено**_ /22:28  
Вернись

 _ **Отправлено**_ /22:28  
Пожалуйста

 _ **Отправлено**_ /22:28  
Поверни назад

_**Пишет…**  
Я должен сказать тебе, дотронуться до тебя, должен_

_**Пишет…**  
Прошу тебя_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /22:29  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /22:29  
Ты уверен, Шерлок?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /22:29  
Ты должен быть абсолютно уверен

 _ **Отправлено**_ /22:30  
ДА

 _ **Отправлено**_ /22:30  
Джон, пожалуйста, вернись

_**Пишет…**  
Я уверен, я абсолютно уверен, пожа_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /22:30  
Слава богу

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /22:31  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /22:31  
Потому что я никуда не уезжал


	61. Отчет о записи с камеры видеонаблюдения на Бейкер Стрит вечером 26 января

_Номер камеры_ : 28132  
 _Расположение_ : Бейкер Стрит, позиция 2  
 _Дата_ : 26/1/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : между 22:31:58 и 22:39:20  
 _Идентифицированы следующие лица_ : Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон

<<< Начало отчета >>>

[Джон Уотсон вбегает в кадр со стороны, где стояла его машина. В это время Шерлок Холмс распахивает дверь 221Б. ШХ выскакивает на тротуар, и когда они замечают друг друга, оба замирают на месте. Глаза у ШХ красные, лицо мокрое. ДУ дышит с трудом и сжимает зубы, явно борясь с подступившими слезами. Он смотрит себе под ноги, облизывает губы, затем снова смотрит на ШХ]

**ДУ** : Да?

[ШХ отворачивается, на лице у него появляется улыбка, и затем он снова смотрит на ДУ. Он пробегает взглядом по ДУ, внимательно оглядывая его с макушки до пяток. ШХ закрывает глаза и тихо усмехается]

**ШХ** : Да.

[ ДУ делает два больших шага вперед, и они впечатываются друг в друга, обвивая друг друга руками, крепко держа друг друга в объятиях и тяжело дыша. Так они стоят целых две минуты, слегка покачиваясь, а затем ШХ поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к макушке ДУ. Тот еще крепче обнимает ШХ]

**ДУ** : _(Срывающимся хриплым голосом)_ Ты хочешь меня?

[ШХ либо смеется, либо всхлипывает. Возможно, все сразу]

**ШХ** : Разумеется.

[ДУ смеется, и тут же - будто они и не останавливались - их руки зарываются в волосы друг друга, скользят по плечам, спине, бокам. И после долгих мгновений они отстраняются, чтобы заглянуть друг другу в глаза, и касаются друг друга лбами. ДУ проводит пальцами по скулам ШХ, затем по его нижней губе. Он на секунду отодвигается и смотрит в глаза ШХ. Затем наклоняется вперед и целует его. Они то отстраняются, то приникают друг к другу в нескольких медленных поцелуях, пока один из них не начинает смеяться. Другой тут же срывается следом, и они смеются вместе, гладя друг друга по лицу, сталкиваясь носами. В конце концов, они снова начинают целоваться, теперь более уверенно. Руки ДУ перемещаются на бедра ШХ и он подталкивает его назад, пока не вжимает спиной в стену рядом с открытой дверью в 221Б. Их поцелуи становятся глубже и сильнее, а затем ДУ прижимается бедром к ШХ. Оба одновременно издают возглас, не прекращая целоваться, затем разрывают поцелуй, дыша при этом с трудом. ШХ прижимается затылком к стене и закрывает глаза, кладя ладони на руки ДУ, что находятся у него на бедрах]  


**ШХ** : Пойдем наверх.

 **ДУ** : Я не могу. Я _(Смеется)_ Господи, я отвез Рози к няне, которую нанял на сегодняшний вечер. В одиннадцать мне нужно ее оттуда забрать. Я уже опаздываю.

 **ШХ** : _(Со стоном)_ Ты шутишь.

 **ДУ** : Боюсь, что нет. Больше никого свободного не было. Поверь мне, я очень старался.

 **ШХ** : Ты не можешь просто так взять и оставить меня в таком состоянии.

[Он кладет руку ДУ на поясницу и подкрепляет сказанное движением бедер. Оба тихо стонут)

**ШХ** : Я еду с тобой.

 **ДУ** : Да (Он придвигается и сильно целует ШХ в губы) Да, прошу тебя, поехали ко мне.

 **ШХ** : Надеюсь, ты в этом "у себя" надолго не задержишься.

 **ДУ** : Не задержусь. Я хочу вернуться домой. Если ты позволишь.

[Один из них фыркает, и они снова начинают смеяться. Через мгновение они снова становятся серьезными, и ШХ целует ДУ в губы]

**ШХ** : Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, вернись домой.

 **ДУ** : Конечно. Конечно, я вернусь.

[Они целуются снова, затем ДУ делает два шага назад, громко выдыхает и разводит руки в стороны]

**ДУ** : Я пристойно выгляжу?

 **ШХ** : ( _Выразительно подняв бровь_ ) Надеюсь, нет.

 **ДУ** : ( _Издает короткий смешок_ ) Значит, ты теперь будешь меня изводить, да? (Он оглядывается по сторонам и незаметно поправляет брюки]

 **ШХ** : Уверен, что меньшего ты и не ожидал.

[ ШХ тоже поправляет брюки, но делает это, не отрывая взгляда от ДУ. Процесс несколько затягивается. ДУ облизывает губы, глядя на ширинку ШХ, затем встряхивается]

**ДУ** : Нам правда нужно ехать. Прямо сейчас.

 **ШХ** : Ну да, ну да, хорошо. Но сначала еще одно. ( _Легкая улыбка_ ) Самая важная часть.

[ШХ отходит от стены, поднимает лицо ДУ вверх, целует его еще один раз, а затем отстраняется, чтобы можно было говорить]  


ШХ: ****Я люблю тебя, Джон Уотсон.

[Губы ДУ дрожат, и он прижимается лбом ко лбу ШХ]

 **ДУ** : А я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс.

[Они улыбаются, и целуются снова. ДУ протягивает руку за спиной ШХ и закрывает дверь 221 Б, затем берет ШХ за руку и делает шаг назад, утягивая ШХ за собой на дорогу]  


**ДУ** : Поедем, заберем нашу девочку.

[Они идут в направлении машины ДУ, держась за руки, затем ШХ обнимает одной рукой ДУ за плечи и целует его волосы. ДУ обвивает рукой талию ШХ, и они выходят из зоны обзора камеры в 22:39:19]  


<<< Окончание отчета>>>


	62. Стенограмма записи, сделанной  вечером 26 января в машине Джона Уотсона

_Микрофон_ : 734  
 _Местонахождение_ : Автомобиль Джона Уотсона, центральная консоль  
 _Установлен по приказу_ : инструкция Антеи  
 _Дата_ : 26/1/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : между 22:39:45 и 23:22:18  
 _Идентифицированы следующие лица_ : Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон

<<< Начало стенограммы >>>

[раздается звук закрывшихся водительской и пассажирской дверей. Водитель делает глубокий вдох, затем выдох, включает зажигание, и переключает рычаг коробки передач]  


**ШХ** : _(с пассажирского кресла_ ) Сколько туда ехать?

 **ДУ** : _(с водительского места_ ) До няни – около 35 минут, и потом чуть меньше 10 – до квартиры. В это время хотя бы машин мало. Боже, как я ненавижу жить так далеко.

 **ШХ** : Хорошо, что это ненадолго.

[Звук шуршащей ткани]

**ДУ** : Да. Очень хорошо. Жду не дождусь, когда вернусь домой, к тебе.

 **ШХ** : И я жду тебя с нетерпением. Тебя и Уотсон. Это будет … хорошо ( _ерзает на сиденье_ ). Тридцать пять минут? Серьезно? Скука.

 **ДУ** : Для тебя все скука.

 **ШХ** : В особенности, когда мужчина, которого я люблю, сидит рядом со мной со вздыбленной ширинкой, а мне запрещается что-либо с этим делать.

 **ДУ** : О Господи. ( _Вдох_ ) Можешь повторить?

 **ШХ** : Что повторить? Что твой член…

 **ДУ** : Да нет, другое, балда.

[ШХ усмехается, а затем хмыкает]

**ШХ** : Мужчина, которого я люблю.

 **ДУ:** Боже, как великолепно звучит. Я тебя люблю.

[негромкий звук поцелуя]  


**ШХ** : Я тебя люблю ( _Еще один смешок_ ) Смотри на дорогу, Джон.

 **ДУ** : Имей в виду, ты чертовски усложняешь эту задачу. Ты знаешь, что я хотел тебя много лет, а тут ты в такой замечательной форме, а?

 **ШХ** : Я рад, что _ты_ так думаешь.

 **ДУ** : А что, действительно, у тебя, кроме Виктора больше не было бойфрендов? Тебе, наверное, остальных приходилось битой для крикета отгонять.

 **ШХ** : Скорее уж, я отпугивал всех своим характером. Ты оказался на удивление стойким.

 **ДУ** : Потому что ты подходишь мне абсолютно во всем, Шерлок Холмс. Теперь тебе от меня не избавиться.

 **ШХ** : Я никогда и не хотел. ( _Пауза_ ) После Виктора я начал думать, что Майкрофт был прав. Что романтические связи не стоят тех проблем, которые они приносят. И я … просто все это выключил. Сфокусировался на интеллекте. На работе. Пока не появился ты.

 **ДУ** : К счастью для меня.

[некоторое время оба молчат]  


**ДУ** : Значит, ты не ….это

 **ШХ** : Да, с того времени у меня не было секса с партнером. Предполагаю, что именно это ты не смог сейчас произнести.

 **ДУ** : О, это… ну да. Именно. Не то, чтобы это имело какое-то значение, просто … я хотел знать. Чтобы я … Правильно.

 **ШХ** : Джон, если ты собираешься носиться со мной, как с хрустальной вазой, пожалуйста, позволь мне немедленно развеять твои иллюзии. Небольшой опыт с партнерами совсем не означает «девственность». Я знаю, что мне нравится, и думаю, что тебе понравится моя реакция и ответные действия.

 **ДУ** : О, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Эээ. Значит … ты сам с этим справляешься?

 **ШХ** : Джон, конечно же, я мастурбирую. Это было не так часто до того, как познакомился с тобой. И намного чаще с момента, как ты стал помогать мне в расследованиях.

 **ДУ** : ( _Поерзав на сиденье_ ) О да, и я тоже. Я всегда после дела бывал таким заведенным. 

**ШХ** : Иногда я тебя слышал.

 **ДУ** : О боже, это … ой… Знаешь, наверное, я должен чувствовать себя неловко, но…

 **ШХ** : Тебе нравится, что я тебя слышал. Тебе всегда нравился сам процесс, но когда я мог тебя слышать…

 **ДУ** : Иногда я лежал у себя в комнате, прямо у тебя над головой, и долго-долго себя дразнил, представляя себе, как ты поднимаешься ко мне, или я иду к тебе вниз. Как-то так получалось, что воображать, что я тебя трахаю, когда в висках еще стучит адреналин, не противоречило моей концепции, что «я не гей».

 **ШХ** : Боже, Джон…

 **ДУ** : А ты когда-нибудь так же делал это, не торопясь?

 **ШХ** : ( _дрожащим голосом_ ) В последнее время все чаще. Позволял себе растягивать удовольствие. Чаще пользовался своей коллекцией.

 **ДУ** : Коллекцией? О… вот это да. У Шерлока Холмса есть коллекция игрушек для секса. Чтоб мне провалиться… ( _Тяжело дышит_ ). Расскажи.

 **ШХ** : В основном игрушки для стимуляции простаты. Тебе будет приятно узнать, что я своего рода ненасытный нижний партнер. 

**ДУ** : ( _Тихим голосом_ ) Мммм, да? Знаешь, я так тоже иногда люблю.

 **ШХ** : Ну, мы время от времени можем и меняться местами. Но я это люблю, Джон. И подозреваю, что секс с доктором имеет определенные преимущества.

 **ДУ** : О, Шерлок, я позабочусь о тебе, только подожди чуть-чуть.

 **ШХ** : Да, с нетерпением этого жду. Меня удивило, что у тебя такой большой опыт секса с мужчинами, хотя я очень рад, что могу использовать это себе на пользу. Да и ты теперь, кажется, не против.

 **ДУ** : Эх, да уж. Я на самом деле даже и не знаю, что на это сказать. Я был идиотом. И шлюхой.

 **ШХ** : Джон, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы получать удовольствие от секса. Хотя я понимаю, что для тебя это все было намного сложнее. Теперь, похоже, тебя это совсем не беспокоит.

 **ДУ** : Совсем нет. Абсолютно. ( _Еле слышный скрип – сжал руками руль?_ ) Господи, не могу дождаться, когда ты попадешь мне в руки.

 **ШХ** : Очень надеюсь, что руками ты не ограничишься. Мысль о тебе, стоящем на коленях на песке перед каким-то случайным солдатом должна вызывать у меня нечеловеческую ревность, но, похоже, налицо …. несколько другой эффект.

 **ДУ** : Мммм, тебе нравится представлять себе нас – мускулистых солдатиков, лапающих друг друга и целующих в разные интересные места?

 **ШХ** : ( _Стонет_ ) Все те мужчины, которые видели тебя на коленях, твои губы на чьем-то члене, видели, как ты этого хочешь. Я ненавижу каждого из них, но мне нравится представлять тебя таким. Мне нравится, что ты все это делал. Знаешь почему, Джон?

 **ДУ** : ( _Задыхаясь_ ) Почему?

 **ШХ** : ( _Смеется резко, низким голосом_ ) Ты, наверное, очень любишь брать в рот.

 **ДУ** : ( _Сбиваясь_ ) О да, очень люблю. Всегда любил, и скорее хочу добраться до твоего члена, Шерлок, попробовать его на вкус. (Он на какое-то время задерживает дыхание, а потом шумно выдыхает) А я-то просто думал, что у тебя кинк на военные штучки, и что тебе просто нравилось представлять меня в форме.

 **ШХ** : О, да, на самом деле, и это тоже. Нужно будет купить тебе что-то из формы на свободные деньги.

[шорох материи]  


**ШХ** : Оооо…

 **ДУ** : Ты что….? О боже, Шерлок…

 **ШХ** : Просто… ( _Стонет_ )… поправил. Немного. Я не буду …ооох…. Не хочу, чтобы в машине пахло сексом, когда мы заберем твою дочь.

 **ДУ** : Достаточно того, что у меня будет бешеная эрекция, когда я туда приеду. Боже, только посмотри на себя…

 **ШХ** : Я могу помочь тебе снять напряжение.

 **ДУ** : ( _Предостерегающе_ ) Шерлок…

 **ШХ** : Ты уже думаешь об этом. Все как ты любишь - немного опасности, немного эксгибиционизма... Я могу прямо сейчас у тебя отсосать, и ты будешь в норме, когда мы приедем к няне. У нас еще есть почти двадцать минут. Подозреваю, что ты будешь снова готов к сексу как раз, когда мы уложим Уотсон спать.

 **ДУ** : О да, наверное, но …я…

 **ШХ** : Тебя останавливает не само предполагаемое действие, так что…

 **ДУ** : Мне не очень хочется, чтобы наш первый раз был в этой дурацкой машине ( _шорох ткани_ ) оххх, боже…

 **Ш** Х: У нас будет много времени для медленного романтического процесса, когда ты уложишь меня в свою кровать. ( _Голос приближается к водительскому креслу_ ) И когда мы вообще поступали традиционным способом?

[Звук расстегивающейся молнии]

**ДУ** : О боже, о боже, о….ааах

 **ШХ** : Ммммм…..

 **ДУ** : Ох черт возьми, Шерлок, что…

 **ШХ** : Джон, обе руки на руль, взгляд на дорогу.

 **ДУ** : Да, прости, прости, ааах….

[Это …. продолжается несколько минут. ДУ сильно матерится, оба они стонут в голос и тяжело дышат, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, и снова ускоряясь, пока ДУ не вскрикивает. ШХ удовлетворенно хмыкает]

**ШХ** : ( _Шепотом, все еще около водительского кресла_ ) Отлично, отлично, я так долго этого хотел, спасибо, Джон, спасибо, я люблю тебя, люблю.

 **ДУ** : ( _Неровным голосом_ ) Я так сильно тебя люблю.

[Поцелуй]

**ДУ** : И не только потому что ты сделал мне охренительно классный минет прямо на трассе. Это было одной из самых больших глупостей, которые я когда-либо делал.

 **ШХ** : А ведь ты вторгался в Афганистан.

[Оба начинают хохотать. Кажды раз, когда смех стихает, что-нибудь снова провоцирует их на хохот]  


**ДУ** : Ну а ты-то как?

 **ШХ** : ( _Снова с пассажирского кресла_ ) Ммм, я переживу. Поберегу это для тебя, на попозже. Я все предусмотрел перед нашим свиданием. На тот случай, если было свидание.

 **ДУ** : Конечно же, это было свидание. Ты пользовался своими игрушками?

 **ШХ** : Да. ( _Он поерзал на сиденье_ ) Скорее всего, долгой подготовки не понадобится.

 **ДУ** : Бог мой, какой же ты порочный… Даже поверить не могу, что когда-то намеревался не спешить.

 **ШХ** : Если честно, Джон, ничего в наших жизнях не происходило медленно. 

**ДУ** : ( _более серьезно_ ) За исключением того, чтобы прийти друг к другу.

 **ШХ** : Нет, не нужно. Этот вечер был просто отличным. У нас было настоящее свидание, еда у Анджело была вкуснейшая, твоя компания – восхитительна, ты признался мне в любви, а мне довелось почувствовать, как ты кончаешь мне в рот в автомобиле на ходу. А скоро я смогу обнять Уотсон перед сном, а затем меня впервые медленно доведет до исступления и трахнет мужчина, которого я люблю. В последние годы произошло несколько абсолютно ужасных событий, но, если честно, сейчас мне совершенно не на что пожаловаться.

 **ДУ** : Ты действительно так думаешь. Даже после того, что я с нами сделал.

 **ШХ** : Я сделал с нами не меньше, Джон. Ты написал в письме – настало время все это отбросить. У нас непростое прошлое, но сейчас меня больше волнует наше будущее. Главное – чтобы оно у нас было, и чтобы мы в дальнейшем … заботились друг о друге … и о самих себе. Что все будет только лучше, с этого дня. _(Пауза_ ) Правильно?

 **ДУ** : …Правильно. Да, абсолютно верно. Когда это ты стал таким мудрым?

 **ШХ** : Когда начал действительно говорить с Эллой, вместо того, чтобы платить ей за то, чтобы в течение часа смотреть на нее, не отрываясь. Да, еще и Грег с Молли. Они оба…. Мне помогли. Очень.

 **ДУ** : Да уж. Знаешь, они будут безумно за нас рады. Грег был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда я сказал ему, что пойду с тобой на свидание.

 **ШХ** : ( _фыркает с отвращением)_. Боже, они будут невыносимо довольны собой. Не думаю, что смогу это выдержать. Придется тебе им сообщать новости. Я просто останусь лежать голым в постели и буду ждать тебя.

 **ДУ** : Мммм, я сейчас это себе представил. Вот и улица, где живет няня. Ты как, прилично выглядишь, чтобы пойти со мной?

 **ШХ** : В общих чертах. Я застегну пальто.

 **ДУ** : Мы приехали.

[Машина останавливается, двигатель выключают. Отстегиваются ремни, а затем ДУ издает возглас удивления. Следом раздается звук поцелуя.]

**ШХ** : ( _Шепчет_ ) Я люблю тебя. Ты – все для меня.

 **ДУ** : ( _Тоже шепотом_ ) Любовь всей моей жизни.

[Еще один поцелуй, затем дверь открывается и захлопывается. Несколькими минутами позднее раздается еле слышный радостный вскрик недалеко от машины. После этого открывается задняя дверь.]

**ШХ** : Ну вот, Уотсон, мы едем домой ( _Звук пристегиваемого ремня_ ) Ну ладно, не домой, но туда, где ты еще поживешь несколько дней, а потом вместе с папой переедешь в свой настоящий дом.

[Еле слышный звук поцелуя на заднем сиденье. Задняя дверь закрывается, и ДУ с ШХ возвращаются на прежние места. Двигатель включается и машина начинает движение]  


**ДУ** : Ты так хорошо к ней относишься. Мне это очень в тебе нравится.

[Розамунд Уотсон на заднем сиденье произносит что-то непонятное. Шорох ткани, затем голос ШХ раздается дальше от микрофона. Скорее всего, он повернулся к заднему сиденью]  


**ШХ** : Слушай, Уотсон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сегодня очень крепко спала. Нас с папой ждет очень важное дело.

 **ДУ** : Мы ее вообще не сможем уложить спать, если ты будешь с ней разговаривать. Она всегда так радуется, когда тебя видит.

 **ШХ** : Езда в машине подействует на нее усыпляюще. 

**ДУ:** Я надеюсь. Мне совершенно точно нужно заняться с тобой важным делом.

**ШХ** : Сколько нам еще ехать до тебя?

 **ДУ** : Около пяти минут.

 **ШХ** : Отлично. Может, если мы помолчим эти пять минут, она крепко заснет до утра.

 **ДУ** : Что, поиграем в молчанку?

 **ШХ** : Не переживай, ты еще услышишь позднее, какой я громкий.

 **ДУ** : Боже, этот твой шикарный рот станет моей погибелью.

 **ШХ** : Я бы предпочел стать твоей жизнью, если ты не возражаешь.

 **ДУ** : Я абсолютно не против, любимый.

[Они молчат на протяжении оставшегося времени. Бормотание РУ в конце концов стихает, и она тоже замолкает]  


<<< Конец стенограммы>>>  



	63. Рапорт об увольнении

[Документ напечатан на обычной белой бумаге и подписан внизу синими чернилами. Соединен скрепкой со стенограммой записи от 26 января]

В офис г-на Майкрофта Холмса:

Настоящим информирую Вас о своем увольнении с позиции аналитика Секретной Службы. Для меня было честью на протяжении двадцати пяти лет служить короне в этой должности.

В соответствии с моим контрактом, я за две недели уведомляю вас о своем намерении. Моим последним рабочим днем будет 10 февраля 2017. До этого дня я очень прошу больше не давать мне заданий делать стенограммы, согласно действующему приказу, всех материалов видео- и аудионаблюдения, имеющих отношение к г-ну Шерлоку Холмсу и доктору Джону Уотсону. Хоть я и желаю им всего самого наилучшего, и хотя было очень мило наблюдать за тем, как они пришли к их сегодняшней ситуации, я бы не хотел провести остаток своей работы на службе Ее Величества за описанием их сексуальной жизни. 

Вместе с тем, как сообщили мне мои коллеги-аналитики, я могу сделать еще одну карьеру в качестве автора любовных романов, и за это я вам премного благодарен. Это хорошее хобби для человека на пенсии.

С уважением,

_Брайан Р. Джейкобсон_


	64. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком, поздно ночью с 26 на 27 января

**Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:37  
Джон

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:37  
Вернись в кровать

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:38  
Джон

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:38  
Второй раунд

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:39  
Джоооооооон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /01:39  
Подожди минутку, в дверь звонят, нужно открыть

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:40  
Кто это там так поздно?

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:40  
Ой

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:40  
Пришли жаловаться на шум

 _ **Отправлено**_ /01:41  
Хорошо продедуцировал

 _ **Отправлено**_ /01:41  
Я извинился, но она продолжает говорить

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /01:42  
Я тебя спасу

 _ **Отправлено**_ /01:42  
Нет

 _ **Отправлено**_ /01:42  
Не вздумай

_**Пишет…**  
Только не говори мне, что на тебе ничего н_

_**Отправлено**_ /01:43  
Уже не важно


	65. Смс-переписка с Джоном в пятницу 27 января

_**Отправлено**_ /12:28  
Я уже соскучился по тебе и по Уотсон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:28  
Это глупо?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:29  
Если это так, то я тоже глупый

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:29  
Еще совсем не помогает то, что я терпеть не могу больницы, в которых не работаю

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:29  
Ты и те, в которых работаешь, тоже терпеть не можешь

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:30  
Ты прав, это действительно так

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:30  
Когда на следующей неделе начну искать работу, думаю, вакансии терапевтов рассматривать не буду

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:30  
Уверен, кому-то в этом городе требуется доктор не только для вытирания сопливых носов

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:31  
Когда вы там с Уотсон закончите, сразу поедете сюда?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:31  
Я собираюсь заехать на старую квартиру, чтобы забрать еще одну партию вещей, а потом сразу домой. Как там у тебя дела с распаковыванием первой партии?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:32  
Я немного отвлекся

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:32  
На что?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:32  
Думал

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:33  
Я был в твоей комнате

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:33  
В комнате Рози, полагаю

_**Пишет…**  
Перечитывал твое письмо_

_**Пишет…**  
Ничего такого, я прос  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:34  
Я снова читал твое письмо. Несколько раз.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:35  
Каждый раз, когда я говорю или пишу что-то слишком …откровенное

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:35  
Меня на мгновение охватывает паника

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:35  
Все забываю, что теперь ты знаешь

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:35  
Что теперь это позволено

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:36  
Я тебя понимаю. Мы очень долго скрывали и отрицали это. Пройдет время, пока этот инстинкт исчезнет.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:36  
Во всяком случае, у меня

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:37  
Но я всегда хочу такое от тебя слышать, договорились?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:37  
Все еще не могу поверить, что ты хочешь со мной всего этого

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:37  
Конечно, хочу, Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:38  
Скажи честно, ты правда не знал?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:38  
В разное время у меня возникали подозрения, но мне всегда удавалось убедить себя, что я выдаю желаемое за действительное

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:39  
Женат на работе, любовь – это дефект, и т.д.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:39  
Даже подумать не мог, что ты захочешь чего-то подобного

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:40  
Я хотел

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:40  
И хочу

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:41  
Долгое время

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:41  
Практически с самого начала

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:41  
Но я говорил самому себе, что у меня никогда этого не будет, значит и хотеть этого я не должен

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:41  
Интеллект вместо эмоций, мозг превыше транспорта

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:42  
А когда все это не помогало…. Я просто напоминал себе, что ты не гей, и что хотеть бессмысленно

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:42  
Шерлок, я так сильно сожалею, что занимал глухую оборону всякий раз, когда люди высказывали предположения про нас

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:43  
Не сомневаюсь, что каждый раз причинял тебе боль

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:44  
Я тоже делал тебе больно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:44  
Ты просто этого не понимал

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:44  
(….)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:45  
Ты прав. Было такое

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:45  
Ладно, мы договорились, что закончили с извинениями

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:46  
Я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя виноватым. Я просто

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:46  
Я правда счастлив, Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:46  
И в это несколько сложно поверить

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:47  
Мне тоже, любимый

_**Пишет…**  
Я бы хотел быть там, в больнице, с тобой и с Уотс_

_**Отправлено**_ /12:48  
Как думаешь, долго будет Уотсон плакать после прививок?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:48  
Скорее всего, она пробудет весь день в плохом настроении, это да, но все обойдется

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:49  
Но вы все равно останетесь на все выходные, правда?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:49  
Конечно, останемся. У меня в планах сделать так, чтобы ты был очень занят весь уикенд

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:49  
Слава богу, что у нас есть миссис Хадсон

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:50  
Как бы я хотел окончательно переехать прямо сейчас. Но уйдет еще почти неделя на то, чтобы все убрать, продать, раздать и все прочее

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:50  
Но беспокоиться обо всем этом я начну с понедельника

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:51  
А в эти выходные я просто хочу наслаждаться моментом

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:51  
На самом деле

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсо** н /12:51  
У меня еще никогда не было бойфренда, и мне очень хочется похвастаться тобой перед всеми

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:52  
Может, сегодня вечером сходим куда-нибудь поесть, а потом

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:52  
Тот клуб, в который я ходил. Припоминаю, что как-то ты говорил, что любишь танцевать. Это распространяется на все виды танцев?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:53  
Да, вполне

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:53  
Как сильно я тем вечером хотел, чтобы ты был со мной

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:54  
Твое тело, в движении, рядом с моим, в темноте, твои руки повсюду

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:54  
Что скажешь, если я снова предложу свидание?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:55  
Да, буду рад

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:55  
Очень 

_**Отправлено**_ /12:56  
Но при условии, что в какой-то момент мы сможем скрыться в туалете и потрахаться

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:56  
Ты – лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни, Шерлок Холмс

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:57  
А еще, мы больше не должны переписываться, потому что я сижу с маленьким ребенком под дверью у врача, и мне вот-вот станет неловко

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:58  
Нас вызывают к доктору

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:58  
Я дам знать, когда мы будем в пути

 _ **Отправлено**_ /12:58  
Хорошо.

_**Пишет…**  
Я знаю, что говорю это слишком часто, но я люб_

_**Отправлено**_ /12:59  
Я люблю тебя.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /12:59  
Я тоже тебя люблю.

_**Пишет…**  
И Уотсон. Поцелуй ее, когда ей сделают прививки. И попробуй подержать ее, прижав к груди, разговаривая с ней или напевая, ког  
_


	66. Смс-переписка с Лестрейдом в субботу 28 января

**Грег Лестрейд** /15:01  
Привет, ну что, как насчет пива вечером?

 

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:46  
Чрезвычайно занят все выходные

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:46  
Привет тебе от Джона

 **Грег Лестрейд** /17:50  
НАКОНЕЦ-ТО. Поздравляю, дружище!

 **Грег Лестрейд** /17:50  
Безумно за вас рад

 **Грег Лестрейд** /17:51  
Напиши, когда вы будете готовы снова предстать перед внешним миром. Хочу пригласить вас на ужин, чтобы отметить

 **Грег Лестрейд** /17:51  
В любом случае, с меня причитается

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:52  
Да, да, ты, все-таки пригласил Молли на свидание

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:52  
Я очень порадуюсь за вас как-нибудь в другой раз, когда мн не нжно б

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:54  
Шерлок сейчас очень занят, он напишет тебе завтра

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:54  
Рад за вас с Молли

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:54  
Спасибо, буду рад совместному ужину

 _ **Отправлено**_ /17:55  
Но значительно позже, друг

 **Грег Лестрейд** /17:55  
Надо было сообразить и не тревожить вас несколько дней


	67. Пост в блоге, сделанный Джоном в воскресенье 29 января

**Счастливая встреча**   


Сегодня исполнилось семь лет с того дня, как нас с Шерлоком Холмсом познакомил в Бартсе наш общий друг Майк Стэмфорд. Вы можете найти в блоге пост, который я опубликовал после той первой встречи, и я бы хотел привести оттуда цитату:

_«Это безумие. Мне кажется, вполне возможно, что он тоже безумен. Он действительно заносчив и довольно груб, и выглядит так, будто ему 12, и он определенно с частной школой за плечами, и да, я однозначно уверен, что он безумен, но он также и странным образом привлекателен. Он был очарователен. На самом деле, это просто немного странно.  
Так что завтра мы едем смотреть квартиру. Я и безумец. Я и Шерлок Холмс.»  
_

Совершенно очевидно, что я увлекся им с самого начала, и если оглянуться назад, то это довольно забавно. В ряде аспектов мое первое впечатление оказалось правильным. Шерлок, безусловно, груб и высокомерен, и хотя он больше не выглядит на двенадцать лет, но продолжает производить впечатление богатенького мальчика из частной школы, хоть при этом и пролеживает на диване дни напролет, облаченный в халат, и отказывается помыть даже одну тарелку. Но, кроме того, он безусловно и привлекательный, и очаровательный, и захватывающий, и загадочный. Мой безумец. Мой Шерлок Холмс.

Он сильно изменился за эти семь лет. Мы оба изменились. Он стал мягче и добрее. И сильно мудрее. Более любящим. Он – мой лучший друг, человек, которому я доверяю больше всех на свете, и он – все, что мне нужно в этом мире. Семь лет назад мы были незнакомцами, с мгновенно установившейся связью и с общим пристрастием к опасности. А теперь? Теперь мы семья.

Поэтому теперь, когда вы придете на Бейкер Стрит в 221Б, вот что вы увидите: двое мужчин и их дочь, бесконечно любящие друг друга и преданные друг другу до глубины души. Мы долго к этому шли, и этот путь был тяжелым. Но теперь, когда мы его прошли, кажется, что весь мир вдруг обрел четкие очертания. 

Спасибо тебе, Майк Стэмфорд, что познакомил нас. Мы у тебя в долгу.

_Опубликовано Джоном Х. Уотсоном 29/01/2017 в 13:02  
_

 

**34 комментария**

Спасибо за слова благодарности, дружище, и всегда пожалуйста!!! К твоему сведению, это было совершенно очевидно с момента, когда вы оказались в одной комнате!  
 **Майк Стэмфорд** 29 января 13:10

МОИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, ПАРНИ!! Как я рад, что вы счастливы! Было так классно следить за вашей историей все эти семь лет!  
 **Якоб Соверсби** 29 января 13:18

Якоб, спасибо за твою постоянную поддержку. Мы ее очень ценим.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 13:26

Ты одержим этой темой частной школы для богатеев.  
 **Шерлок Холмс** 29 января 13:27

А за что меня винить? Что я, с моим скромным происхождением, заполучил такого роскошного красавца как ты?  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 13:30

Вы оба совершенно отвратительны и я безумно за вас рада!! Я так горжусь тобой, Джонни. Поцелуй за меня свою малышку!  
 **Гарри Уотсон** 29 января 13:31

С нетерпением жду нашего праздничного ужина! Так рада за вас! Хх  
 **Молли Хупер** 29 января 13:53

Спасибо, Молли, а мы очень рады за тебя. До встречи.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 13:59

Я с самого начала так и говорил!  
 **Билл Мюррей** 29 января 14:07

Да, да, говорил. Хотя, если честно, ты знал меня в Афганистане, так что обладал некоторой закрытой информацией.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 14:15

Джон…  
 **Шерлок Холмс** 29 января 14:17

Это не то, что ты подумал, любимый…  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 14:21

Оооооо!!! Поздравляю ваше замечательное семейство! Какая красивая фотография!*  
 **Донна Стэйвли** 29 января 14:45

[Комментарий удален]  
 **Аноним** 29 января 14:56

Я по-настоящему очень рада за вас обоих  
 **Е. Томпсон** 29 января 15:29

Мальчики мои, я так сильно за вас рада! Я знала с самого первого дня, что вы будете вместе. Вы были созданы друг для друга. Правда, очень бы хотелось, чтобы вы были немного потише. Мой телевизор такое заглушить не может.  
 **Мэри Тернер** 29 января 16:04 

Кстати, это снова миссис Хадсон. Когда-нибудь я это все-таки освою!  
 **Мэри Тернер** 29 января 16:05

Миссис Хадсон, я прошу прощения  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 16:47

А я нет. Джон великолепен в постели, и мне должно быть позволено выражать свой восторг по поводу его техники.  
 **Шерлок Холмс** 29 января 16:49

Вот это да, Джонни, вперед!  
 **Билл Мюррей** 29 января 17:05

ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ ЛЯ  
 **Гарри Уотсон** 17:10

[Комментарий удален]  
 **Шивон Уилан** 29 января 17:22

ХАХАХАХА НАДО ЖЕ!!!  
 **Леди Латиф** 29 января 17:25

О Боже! Обязательно буду стучать громко, когда приду в гости!  
 **Молли Хупер** 29 января 17:31

Господи, Шерлок! Я бы удалил этот комментарий, но уже явно слишком поздно  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 18:52

Ну ладно, мы совсем сбиты с толку Джон!! Позвони нам, как сможешь! Обнимаем тебя и твою прекрасную малышку!!! Хххххх  
 **Стелла и Тэд** 29 января 20:03

Мы заплатим вам £6000 за интервью  
 **Ким Эшман** 29 января 20:34

Обещаю £8000 и готов связаться с вами  
 **Аноним** 29 января 20:45

Я отключаю комментарии на несколько дней, пока отсюда не уберутся стервятники.  
 **Джон Уотсон** 29 января 22:09

[Комментарии для этого поста отключены]


	68. Смс-переписка с мамой в воскресенье 29 января

_**Отправлено**_ /14:14  
Добрый день, мама

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:15  
Думаю, что тебе будет интересно почитать последний пост в блоге Джона. Вот линк: http://johnwatsonblog.co.uk./posts/счастливаявстреча

 **Мама** /14:29  
О, мальчик мой!

 **Мама** /14:31  
Ты даже не представляешь, что это значит для нас с папой – видеть, как ты счастлив и любим

 **Мама** /14:31  
Я знаю, как много боли это тебе принесло

 **Мама** /14:31  
Я поняла, что ты его полюбил, как только поговорила с тобой сразу после вашего знакомства

 **Мама** /14:32  
И, конечно же, каждый, кто читал блог Джона, видел, что он очарован

 **Мама** /14:33  
Я лишь сожалею, что вы так долго к этому шли, мой родной

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:36  
У дочери Джона в следующую субботу день рождения. Мы устраиваем небольшое празднование

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:37  
Вы с папой приглашены

 **Мама** /14:39  
Джон в своем блоге назвал ее и твоей дочерью

 **Мама** /14:39  
Это что, некорректная информация?

 _ **Пишет…**  
Я  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:45  
Я не знаю

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:45  
Мы еще не обсуждали это в деталях

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:46  
Кем конкретно я для нее являюсь

 **Мама** /14:47  
А кем ты хочешь быть?

_**Пишет…**  
Я хочу быть ее _

_**Пишет…**  
Я уже и так ее крестн  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:50  
Думаю, мне сначала нужно обсудить это с Джоном

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:51  
Надеюсь, что смогу ответить тебе на этот вопрос на ее дне рождения

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:51  
Вы приедете?

 **Мама** /14:52  
Конечно, Шерлок

 **Мама** /14:52  
Конечно же, приедем

 **Мама** /14:53  
Нам с папой не терпится поскорее увидеть тебя с твоей новой семьей

 **Мам** а /14:59  
Шерлок, с тобой все в порядке?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:04  
Да

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:05  
До встречи в выходные


	69. Записи в библиотечной карточке Шерлока от 30 января

Выдано Холмсу Ш., 30 января 2017, понедельник, 11:18:22  
Стойка выдачи №2

QR КОД: 31743305781134  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Усыновление приемных детей. Официальный процесс усыновления.  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 21/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743308227943  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Разработка эффективного соглашения между родителями   
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 21/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743307560833  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Как быть отличным приемным родителем. Автор – Сюзи Хеймен  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 21/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743306429680  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Справочное пособие по законодательству по усыновлению: практика, ресурсы и пр.  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 21/02/2017

QR КОД: 31743305016851  
НАЗВАНИЕ: Опека над ребенком: делать то, что лучше для вашего ребенка  
ВОЗВРАТ ДО: 21/02/2017

Библиотека Мэрилебон  
W1G 6DW, Лондон, Бомонт Стрит, 54, Здание Макинтош  
https:// www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200  
__________________________________________  



	70. Смс-переписка с Майкрофтом во вторник 1 февраля

_**Отправлено**_ /10:16  
Джон сообщил мне, что я должен пригласить тебя на празднование дня рождения Уотсон в эту субботу

 **Королева** /10:39  
Я приеду. Пожалуйста, поблагодари от меня Джона.

 **Королева** /10:40  
Хотя, разумеется, вас двоих также следует поздравить. Пост Джона в его блоге был очень трогателен.

 **Королева** /10:40  
Чтобы ты ни думал, я за тебя рад.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:43  
Только весь торт не съешь

 **Королева** /10:47  
Еще я отметил изменения в твоей библиотечной карточке

 **Королева** /10:47  
Будь добр, дай мне знать, если тебе потребуется помощь с оформлением документов

_**Пишет…**  
Отвал_

_**Пишет…**  
Я не_

_**Отправлено**_ /10:50  
Сперва мне нужно поговорить с Джоном

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:50  
Если он согласится, тогда я свяжусь с тобой насчет помощи

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:51  
Принимая во внимание мою историю и нестабильность в наших отношениях в прошлом, возможно, дальнейший путь может оказаться… непростым

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:51  
Может, в любом случае не следует так поступать

 **Королева** /10:54  
Если вы с Джоном решите действовать, я позабочусь о том, чтобы процесс прошел без препятствий.

_**Пишет…**  
Эт_

_**Отправлено**_ /10:57  
Спасибо, Майкрофт. Мы тебе сообщим

 **Королева** /10:58  
Для моей племянницы – все, что угодно.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /10:59  
Все, кроме того, чтобы ее подержать, поменять ей подгузник, покормить ее, посидеть с ней…

 **Королева** /11:01  
Братец, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к работе на побегушках.

 **Отправлено** /11:01  
Разумеется


	71. Электронное письмо Гарри от 1 февраля

Гарри, привет!

Знаю, что мы только вчера разговаривали, но я совершенно забыл сказать тебе про день рождения Рози. Мы собираем гостей в субботу, чтобы отпраздновать - просто отметить, без особых затей. Ну, как минимум, я предполагаю, что будет по-простому. Но Шерлок где-то откопал секретный канал поставки всякого материала для поделок. Мне кажется, я видел лак для крафтинга. На самом деле, я даже не представляю, чего ожидать, но точно будем праздновать, и мы хотели бы, чтобы ты пришла.

Еще раз спасибо тебе за совет. Прошлое воскресенье вызвало у меня ностальгию, а я часто теперь вспоминаю прошлое, и знаешь что? Не только Шерлок сильно изменился. Ты, Гарри, проделала большой путь, да и я тоже. И я нами горжусь. И хотя я и признателен тебе за то, что ты всегда принимала мое шоу «я не гей» за чистую монету и поддерживала меня с ним в глазах других, я ценю возможность больше не скрывать правды от тебя. Геи-близнецы Уотсон… звучит как жуткая супергеройская парочка. 

Кстати говоря, у меня случился чертовски неловкий разговор со Стеллой и Тедом. Было очень забавно. Они до сих пор так ничего и не поняли. Не знаю, что такого странного в том, что я люблю мужчину! Но им, как и всему остальному миру, придется к этому привыкнуть. Вчера у нас была беседа с клиенткой, и она беспрестанно смотрела то на Шерлока, то на меня, будто не могла чего-то понять. В конце концов, я решил пойти забрать заказ из ресторана, только для того, чтобы выйти из комнаты. По пути к выходу я поцеловал Шерлока и Рози, правда, исключительно, чтобы все для нее прояснить. Да, Лондон, это правда. Детектив и его блогер трахаются и вместе растят ребенка. Теперь, наконец, можно всем нам просто продолжить жить дальше?

Ладно.

Меня не волнует, что все теперь знают. На самом деле, у меня были странные порывы просто проорать это им всем в лицо, чтобы уже точно все были в курсе. Хотелось держаться за руки и целоваться на публике, куда-нибудь выходить как можно чаще, чтобы всем все было очевидно. А с другой стороны, я терпеть не мог ощущать себя цирковой забавой. Я хочу, чтобы наши отношения увидели и признали, но существует разница между этим и тем, когда за тобой охотятся, чтобы взять интервью, или пялятся, как на какую-то загадку, когда ты идешь домой. 

Ничего себе, оказывается, после нашего вчерашнего разговора у меня многое оставалось, что сказать. Видимо, тот звонок был про поздравления и про то, как все замечательно, а это письмо – про все остальное. Но не пойми меня не правильно. Я счастлив. Боже, я ТАК счастлив, Гарри. Он потрясающий. И нам потрясающе здорово вместе. 

Я подумать не мог, что может быть вот так.

Не могу поверить, что такое может быть со мной.

Господи, я хочу, чтобы так было всегда.


	72. Смс-переписка с Шерлоком в среду 1 февраля

**Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /13:05  
Удачи на собеседовании

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /13:05  
Они будут идиотами, если не возьмут тебя на работу

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:06  
Спасибо, любимый

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:06  
Я заметил, что ты не поменял свой ник в моем телефоне, когда лазил в него недавно

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /13:06  
Нет

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /13:07  
Этот вариант просто отличный

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /13:07  
Можешь купить молока по дороге домой?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:08  
Некоторые вещи неизменны

 **Шерлок – любовь всей жизни** /13:09  
А ты бы хотел, чтобы они изменились?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /13:09  
Никогда


	73. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Шерлоком Холмсом 2 февраля

Элла Томпсон,   
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk

**Имя пациента** : У. Шерлок С. Холмс

 **Дата** : 02/2/2017

 **Дата рождения** : 06/1/1979

 **Время приема** : 10:00

 **Регистрационный номер** : 024175УШСХ

 

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [ ] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи:** Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : На этой неделе отсутствуют какие-либо признаки, указывающие на возможные идеи или озабоченность мыслями о суициде. Он добился такого большого прогресса, что я надеюсь, что они покинули его навсегда. Но я буду проявлять бдительность и следить за возможными признаками возвращения этих проблем. Подробности ниже в отчете.

 

 **Общая оценка** :

 **Внешний вид** : Чистый, опрятный, расслабленный, отдохнувший

 **Настроение** : Озабочен [Х] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ]   
Радостен [ Х ] Задумчив [ ] Другое [ Х ]: Счастлив

 **Внимание** : Без отклонений [ Х ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь** : Без отклонений [ Х ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [ ] Бурная [ Х ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность** : В норме [Х ] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ Х ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Психиатрическая оценка:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ Х ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ Х ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [ ]:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:** Шерлок продолжает демонстрировать прогресс в отношении режима сна и питания, о чем свидетельствуют графики, которые он сегодня представил. Отметки в этом разделе я оставляю на неделю, пока не удостоверюсь, что эти изменения не являются всего лишь следствием его повышенной сексуальной активности (также представлена графиком).

 

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

Шерлок никогда еще не выглядел настолько счастливым и здоровым, как сегодня. Он разительно отличается от себя самого месяцем ранее. Но, несмотря на это, ему оказалось нелегко начать сегодня разговор. Шерлок сел в кресло, как обычно спокойный и невозмутимый, но при этом старался не встречаться со мной взглядом, что поначалу меня обеспокоило. Я попыталась узнать, как у него дела, но не получила никакого ответа, кроме мимолетной гримасы. Правда, когда я спросила, как поживает Джон – тактика, к которой я неоднократно прибегала в прошлом - его поведение резко изменилось. Он залился румянцем, и на место былой невозмутимости пришла самая большая и самая яркая из улыбок, которую я когда-либо видела на его лице. Подобно тому, как он делал на прошлой неделе, он закрыл лицо ладонями в попытке вернуть себе самообладание.  
На этом дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и мы, в конце концов, смогли перейти к обсуждению его новых отношений с Джоном, которые, по его словам «лучше, чем я когда-либо мог надеяться». Похоже, что у их нового этапа хорошее начало, и что эти отношения определенно оказывают невероятно позитивный эффект на психическое состояние Шерлока. Он радуется жизни и с оптимизмом смотрит в будущее, что, вполне возможно, является самой большой из случившихся с ним перемен. Он верит, что у него есть будущее. Он строит планы, восстанавливает связи с друзьями, впускает членов семьи в свою жизнь. Почти десять минут он потратил на рассказ о его планах по организации празднования дня рождения Рози Уотсон в предстоящие выходные, над подготовкой которого он сейчас серьезно работает. Фотографии с проектами поделок для вечеринки, которые он сделал своими руками, стали чудесным дополнением к нашей беседе.  
Начав листать фотографии в телефоне, он затих. На последних фото была в основном Рози и подготовка к празднику, за исключением нескольких фотографий, которые он, покраснев, пролистал очень быстро. Когда я спросила его, что он чувствует, он сделался немногословен и нерешителен. Но все-таки признался, что опасается того, что его могут осудить за то, что он очень торопит события. Я подтолкнула его к продолжению, и он выпалил, что хочет удочерить Рози, хочет, чтобы у него была более серьезная, законодательно подтвержденная связь с ней в качестве ее родителя. Он вычислил ее существование еще до того, как о нем узнали Джон и его бывшая жена. Он дал клятву защищать Рози за восемь месяцев до того, как она появилась на свет, и ощущает с ней неразрывную связь, и хочет, чтобы это было публично признано и юридически закреплено. Когда я посоветовала ему поговорить об этом с Джоном, он тяжело вздохнул («естественно») и сказал, что изучил много материалов на эту тему, и надеется обсудить это сегодня вечером. Так же как и на прошлом сеансе, он выглядел смущенным и застенчивым по поводу его стремления, но при этом очень решительным. Он этого хочет, и готов сделать все возможное, если Джон даст свое разрешение.  
Шерлок попросил сократить наши встречи с еженедельных до двух в месяц, пока он адаптируется к тому, что берет на себя большую часть обязанностей по заботе о ребенке, и наслаждается начальным этапом их новых отношений. Я затронула тему терапии для пар, как способа обеспечить, чтобы начало их новой жизни было хорошим и крепким, и он согласился. Я подниму этот вопрос во время сеанса с Джоном, и если он согласится, назначу им совместный сеанс на следующей неделе.

 

 **Следующий прием** : 16/2/2017, также рассматривается сеанс терапии для пар

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон  
_


	74. Записи Эллы о сеансе с Джоном Уотсоном 2 февраля

Элла Томпсон,   
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

  
W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk

**Имя пациента** : Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Дата** : 02/2/2017

 **Дата рождения:** 20/4/1976

 **Время приема** : 11:00

 **Регистрационный номер:** 084652ДХУ

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [X] Семья [ ] Пара [ ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда:** Суицид [ ] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи** : Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

**Описание/Предпринятые действия:**

 

**Общая оценка:**

**Внешний вид:** Опрятен, чист, хорошо одет

 **Настроение** : Тревожен [ ] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ Х ] Задумчив [ ] Другое [ ]: 

**Внимание** : Без отклонений [Х ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь** : Без отклонений [ Х ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [ ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность** : В норме [Х] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ Х ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [ ]: 

**Психиатрическая оценка:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ Х ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [Х ]:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:**   
Джон продолжает воздерживаться от приема алкоголя. Сон его намного меньше отягощен навязчивыми мыслями, хотя физическое утомление тоже может на нем сказываться. Я буду продолжать наблюдение по обеим проблемам.

 

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

Джон Уотсон – другой человек. Я редко встречала столь радикальные перемены в такой короткий срок, но Джон действительно пришел к самому себе. Я назначила сеансы для Шерлока и для него один за другим по их просьбе. Они хотели упростить вопросы логистики и присмотра за ребенком. Как и в прошлый раз, они передали Рози с рук на руки в приемной, правда, теперь в их общении полностью отсутствовало сдерживаемое напряжение, которое прослеживалось на прошлой неделе. Оба они выглядели раскованными и счастливыми. Они быстро поцеловались перед тем, как Джон проследовал за мной в кабинет.

Джон не продемонстрировал никакого дискомфорта от публичного проявления ими своих чувств. Напротив, он светился гордостью за свою семью. Освободившись от груза собственных секретов и необходимости подавления чувств, он выглядит сейчас на несколько лет моложе и невероятно более вдохновленным. Он сообщил, что быть открытым геем не доставляет ему никаких проблем, к которым он бы не был готов, и на самом деле, это сблизило его с друзьями и сестрой. Под видом шутки он произнес довольно мудрую фразу: «Судя по всему, намного легче поддерживать отношения с людьми, когда не нужно заботиться о поддержании перед ними фальшивого фасада». Он даже не понимал, насколько сильно его друзья злились на него за это. Теперь, когда он ничего не скрывает, друзья перестали делать секрет из того, как они были на него сердиты, видя ту боль, которую он причинял Шерлоку своим отрицанием очевидного. Их завуалированные комментарии, даже сделанные под видом шуток, сильно его задели, но он признал их правоту и очень старается компенсировать упущенное время.

Усилия Джона по отказу от алкоголя достойны восхищения. У него было такое большое количество поводов для празднования, чтобы прервать его период трезвости, но он ни разу его не нарушил. Он поставил себе цель не пить еще один месяц, а затем начать контролируемый прием алкоголя в небольших дозах по социально обоснованным поводам. Нам не понадобилось много говорить о приемах по управлению гневом, так как он пребывает в эйфории от позитивных изменений в его жизни. Единственный раз, когда ему пришлось столкнуться с этой проблемой, был переезд из дома, где он жил со своей бывшей женой. Но он справился с этой задачей самостоятельно. Пока Шерлок присматривал за Рози в 221Б, ему удалось без спешки отработать каждый из моментов, и переступить через них. Джон заверил меня, что они с Шерлоком честно рассказывают друг другу о процессе их лечения и очень стараются наработать навыки правильного общения.

Он проводит вечера и ночи в 221Б, где впервые за долгое время чувствует себя в покое и стабильности. Вчера у него было собеседование по поводу работы, и он доволен тем, что решил сменить профессию терапевта. В целом, Джон чувствует, что, наконец, обрел свое место в жизни, что они с Шерлоком как будто вместе уже не один год, и он очень хочет прожить с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он счел необходимым отметить, что с сексом у них тоже все прекрасно. Никаких проблем в интимной сфере.

Джон не против того, чтобы начать парную терапию совместно с Шерлоком, поэтому я пригласила Шерлока в кабинет, чтобы записать их на прием. Они втроем – прекрасная семья, и для меня большая честь помогать им в построении прочных отношений с начального этапа.

 

 **Следующий прием:** 09/2/2017 – парный сеанс в 10:00, индивидуальный – в 11:00

 

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон_


	75. Смс-переписка с Джоном в четверг 2 февраля

_**Отправлено**_ /14:37  
Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:37  
Есть кое-что

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:38  
Есть кое-что, о чем я бы хотел вечером поговорить

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:39  
Все в порядке?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:39  
Да

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:39  
Ничего плохого

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:40  
Просто я хочу дать тебе время подумать до нашего разговора

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:41  
Хорошо, а то я тут за оттиранием полов умираю от скуки

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:41  
Так что дай мне какую-нибудь тему для обдумывания

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:42  
За исключением бесконечного повторения в памяти прошедшей ночи, которая была необыкновенной, и это сейчас совсем не помогает мне сосредоточиться

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:42  
Да, прошлая ночь была

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:43  
Джон

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:43  
Ты даже лучше, чем я себе представлял

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:44  
Ты часто себе это представлял со мной, да?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:44  
Ну ты же знаешь, что да

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:44  
Представлял в подробностях

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:45  
С использованием моей коллекции

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:45  
Но я недооценивал влияние чувств на процесс

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:45  
А они влияют

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:46  
Очень сильно

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:46  
Любимый, ты совсем не помогаешь мне концентрироваться

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:47  
Давай назад к твоей теме, если только не хочешь, чтобы я оттирал с пола кое-что другое

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:47  
Меня это не расстроит

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:48  
Мог бы и позвонить

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:49  
Шерлок, не тяни резину

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:50  
Хорошо. Ладно.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:50  
В общем

 _ **Пишет…**  
Я хо  
_  
 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:52  
Я хочу поговорить про Уотсон

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:52  
Рози? С ней все нормально?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:53  
Все хорошо

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:53  
[ш+у 02022017.jpg]

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:54  
Она уже готова к дневному сну

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:55  
Да, я вижу

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:55  
Я так сильно люблю вас обоих

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /14:56  
Видеть, как ты о ней заботишься и как любишь ее – нет на свете ничего лучше

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:57  
Я хочу ее удочерить

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:57  
В смысле

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:57  
Я

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:57  
Я собирался подвести к этому разговор

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:58  
Кто я ей, как она меня будет называть, а еще я ей крестный отец, и т.д.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:58  
Я изучил эту тему, и есть множество вариантов

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:58  
Нет никакой необходимости реализовывать ни один из них, но если мы решим, то Майкрофт поможет

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:59  
И не говори сейчас ничего. Нам и с решением торопиться не нужно.

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:59  
Я хочу, чтобы мы это обсудили с глазу на глаз, потому что это важно

 _ **Отправлено**_ /14:59  
Это самое важное

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:00  
Я твой Джон, целиком и полностью 

_**Отправлено**_ /15:00  
Но я хочу быть и ее тоже

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:00  
Так что просто подумай об этом

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:01  
Я собираюсь приготовить нам сегодня ужин 

_**Отправлено**_ /15:01  
Так что, может, мы сможем

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:01  
Поговорить

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:02  
Если хочешь

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:03  
Я тебя обожаю

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:03  
Ты потрясающий

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:04  
Конечно, мы можем сегодня это обсудить

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:04  
Во сколько ты ждешь меня к ужину?

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:05  
19:00?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:05  
Тогда буду в семь

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:06  
Но мне нужно перестать переписываться и начать мыть пол, если я хочу тут закончить до завтра

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:06  
Я тебя люблю, ты помнишь? Спасибо, что заговорил об этом

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** /15:07  
Не сомневаюсь, что это было нелегко

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:08  
Оно того стоило

 _ **Отправлено**_ /15:08  
Я люблю тебя. До встречи


	76. Стенограмма записи видеокамеры, сделанной  внутри 221Б, Бейкер Стрит, в пятницу 3 февраля

_Номер камеры_ : 30817  
 _Расположение_ : Бейкер Стрит, 221Б, гостиная, книжная полка 3  
 _Дата_ : 03/02/2017  
 _Отметки времени на записи_ : между 18:27:44 и 18:59:28  
 _Идентифицированы следующие лица:_ Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Розамунд Уотсон, Молли Хупер

<<< Начало стенограммы>>>

[ Шерлок Холмс лежит на диване, положив на грудь Розамунд Уотсон, которая ощупывает его лицо и тычет в него пальцем, а затем поворачивается и говорит что-то непонятное, обращаясь к Молли Хупер]

**МХ** : Да, я знаю, он довольно глуп, правда?

 **ШХ** : Я тут лежу. И почему это глупо? Она…

[Вдруг он резко закрывает рот и внимательно прислушивается. Через несколько секунд в дверях появляется Джон Уотсон. У него в руках коробка, а за спиной – рюкзак. Как только он входит, ДУ и ШХ начинают широко друг другу улыбаться.]

**ШХ** : Ну что, все закончил?

 **ДУ** : Это последнее. Больше никогда туда не вернусь.

[ДУ ставит на пол коробку и рюкзак. ШХ поворачивается к РУ и целует ее в макушку. Затем он встает и подносит ее к ДУ. Тот целует их обоих, а затем забирает РУ у ШХ.]

**ДУ** : Ты готова переночевать сегодня у Молли, любовь моя? Когда завтра вернешься, здесь будет все готово для твоего праздника. Ну разве это не интересно?

[Она что-то отвечает, когда он целует ее в щеку и передает ее МХ, которая уже взяла желтую сумку РУ.]

**МХ** : Тогда оставлю вас наедине. Хорошего вам романтического вечера!

 **ШХ** : Конечно, он будет хорошим, я тебя уверяю. У Джона такой потрясающий…

 **ДУ** : Шерлок!

 **ШХ** : … план на сегодняшний вечер. Я даже не сомневаюсь.

 **МХ** : _(Хихикая)_ Хорошо, мы с Грегом о ней позаботимся. _(Ее мобильный тренькает)_ А вот и он подъехал. До завтра!

 **ДУ:** Спасибо тебе огромное, Молли. _(Он машет рукой РХ)_ До завтра, солнышко.

 **ШХ** : _(Поправляя РХ челку)_ Спокойной ночи, милая.

[ШХ снова садится на диван. В это время МХ уходит вместе с РУ. ДУ закрывает за ними дверь гостиной и поворачивается к ШХ. ШХ робко ему улыбается.]

**ШХ** : Ты дома.

 **ДУ** : _(Кивает, улыбаясь)_ Теперь навсегда.

 **ШХ** : _(Внимательно его оглядывая)_ Почему ты нервничаешь? Тебе … было сложно навсегда оттуда уйти?

 **ДУ** : Нет, это было облегчением, честно. Видеть больше не хочу это место.

[ДУ подходит и забирается к ШХ на колени, оседлав их. Они долгое время целуются, затем ДУ отстраняется, чтобы не увлечься слишком сильно. Они обнимаются и еще некоторое время обмениваются короткими поцелуями.]

**ДУ** : Я рад оказаться дома, Шерлок. Окончательно и бесповоротно дома, без каких-либо обязательств где-то еще. Для меня это было завершающим шагом.

[Он отклоняется назад, залезает в карман куртки и достает оттуда конверт. Он смотрит на него, поворачивая его в руках, а потом встречается взглядом с ШХ]

**ДУ** : После нашего разговора вчера вечером, я… в общем, оказалось, что у меня есть для тебя последнее письмо. _(Он протягивает конверт ШХ)_. Давай, открой его прямо сейчас.

[ШХ берет и конверт и смотрит на него озадаченно, взвешивая его на ладони. Он поддевает клапан пальцем и легко открывает конверт, а затем достает оттуда листок бумаги. Он разворачивает листок, удивленно распахнув глаза, и замирает неподвижно, даже перестает дышать. Листок совершенно чист. Снизу листка темно-синей лентой прикреплено кольцо черно-серебряного цвета]

**ДУ** : Я понимаю, что это слишком рано, а с другой стороны, запоздало на годы, так что это компромисс, ладно? И это не значит, что нужно жениться, если ты не хочешь, а означает, что я даю тебе слово, Шерлок. Я дома. Навсегда _(Он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух)_. Ты тот, кто мне нужен. Абсолютно. И я хочу, чтобы ты стал отцом Рози. Поэтому на кольце три полоски. Одна для тебя, одна для меня… и одна для нее. Для твоей дочери.

[Из груди ШХ раздается звук, похожий на всхлип, и он закрывает рот рукой. ДУ склоняется вперед и прижимается лбом ко лбу ШХ, держа его лицо в ладонях]

**ДУ** : _(Голосом, срывающимся от эмоций)_ Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, я обожаю тебя, я нуждаюсь в тебе, я хочу тебя, и я люблю тебя каждой клеточкой своего тела. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим мужем, я почту это за честь.

[ШХ заключает ДУ в объятия, кладет ему голову на плечо и начинает по-настоящему плакать. ДУ прижимается лицом к кудрям ШХ и обнимает его еще крепче]

**ШХ** : (неразборчиво)

 **ДУ** : _(слегка отклонившись)_ Что это было?

[ШХ с лучезарной улыбкой отстраняется и смеется]

**ШХ** : Да, на все сразу. Да. Пожалуйста. Спасибо. Да.

 **ДУ** : (смеясь) Да?

 **ШХ** : Да.

[Бумага сминается в руке ШХ, и он смотрит на нее, будто только что вспомнив о ее существовании. Он с трудом открепляет кольцо, которое ДУ тут же у него забирает и надевает ему на палец. ШХ смотрит на свою руку с кольцом и улыбается]

**ШХ** : Оно такое легкое.

 **ДУ** : Это титан. Я подумал, что тебе понадобится что-то, что не будет мешать тебе в работе и выдержит испытания, которым ты, вне всякого сомнения, его подвергнешь.

 **ШХ** : Оно идеально. Я уже люблю его. Я люблю тебя, Джон. Я не могу... _(Он сглатывает с трудом)_ Я не могу поверить, что все это возможно.

[Они снова целуются, сначала нежно, а потом все с большей страстью. ШХ запускает руки под рубашку ДУ и прижимает его к себе еще крепче. ДУ стонет и запускает руки в волосы ШХ. Они начинают освобождаться от одежды, роняя предмет за предметом, и на этом хватит]

<<<Конец стенограммы>>>

[Следующий документ прикреплен скрепкой к стенограмме]

**Служебное задание**

_Задание_ : Расшифровка записи с камер наблюдения  
 _Поручено_ : Н. Лэнстону  
Срок: до 04.02.2017. 09:00

 _Пояснения к заданию_ : Согласно постоянно действующему приказу М. Холмса: Необходимо в точности стенографировать каждый разговор и все происходящее как можно подробнее. Эмоциональную составляющую включать максимально, насколько это возможно.

 _Статус исполнения_ : ( ) закончено ( ) не закончено ( X ) частично закончено

 _Если не закончено, укажите причину_ : С 18:33:21 идет непристойное содержание. Я начинаю понимать, почему уволился мой предшественник.

_Н.Э. Лэнстон_

Подпись


	77. Служебная записка от 4 февраля, изданная департаментом, возглавляемым г-ном М. Холмсом

**Служебная записка**

**Кому** : Аналитикам Лондонского департамента наблюдения Секретной Разведывательной Службы  
 **Дата:** 04/02/2017, 06:15  
 **Кас.** : Слежка за Холмсом/Уотсоном

Мне стало известно, что в расшифровках записей видеонаблюдения, которые делаются в соответствии с моим приказом составлять отчеты обо всех заслуживающих внимания событиях с участием г-на Шерлока Холмса и доктора Джона Уотсона, появилась информация деликатного характера. До этого момента я полагался на ваш выбор и осмотрительность в этом вопросе. Однако, судя по всему, без моего непосредственного контроля, выбор делался неправильный.

Настоящим я отменяю Уровень 3 «Статус – активный» для г-на Холмса и д-ра Уотсона и приказываю убрать все приборы наблюдения из квартиры 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит, а также из связанных с этими господами транспортных средств. Когда приказ будет исполнен, все оставшиеся записи и расшифровки должны быть доставлены в мой офис для ликвидации. Операция будет проходить под личным руководством Антеи.

Если я обнаружу, что кто-то оставил у себя копии этих документов, последствия для него будут самыми серьезными.

С уважением,  
М. Холмс


	78. Поздравительная открытка для мамы и папы Холмсов от 4 февраля

[Написано на открытке с рисунками пчелок и надписью на внешней стороне «Вы будете бабушкой и дедушкой!»]

**Шерлок удочеряет Рози!**

**Процесс удочерения может занять до девяти месяцев, но для нас она уже является его дочерью, так что надпись с лицевой стороны не совсем правильная. Начиная с этого дня, вы - бабушка и дедушка, поэтому спасибо вам за то, что дарите Рози самый лучший из всех возможных подарков – семью.**   


[Внутри открытки находится сложенный листок с копией документа, предоставляющего родительскую ответственность до момента, когда удочерение вступит в силу. Документ датирован утром 4 февраля. Майкрофт Холмс указан в качестве свидетеля.]


	79. Записи в альбоме «Журнал вашего малыша» от 4 февраля

[Записи сделаны на странице ярко-желтого цвета, украшенной рисунками пчел, кубиков и картинкой с надписью «12 месяцев». Записи сделаны двумя разными почерками: один – небрежный и неразборчивый, другой – аккуратный и четкий]  


**Моя любимая еда**  
 _Рози впервые попробовала торт во время празднования своего первого дня рождения. Она явно предпочитает шоколадный вкус ванильному. Возможно, об этом дне мы еще пожалеем.(04/02/17)_

 **Мой режим сна**  
Мы никогда больше не будем давать ей сахар. Больше. Никогда. (04/02/17)  
 _Скрипка не помогает. Ничего не помогает. Перевозбуждение? (04/02/17)_

 

 **Мои открытия и достижения**  
Все зло от торта. Подождите, это мое открытие (04/02/17)

 **Памятные события**  
Я знаю, что это был праздник Рози, но сегодня она преподнесла мне один из самых лучших на свете подарков, которые мне когда-либо довелось получать. Во время празднования она была очень радостной и общительной (даже не знаю, откуда у нее это), окруженная теми, кто ей больше всех нравится. Но ближе к концу вечеринки она начала капризничать. Она была на руках у миссис Холмс, и начала вертеться и ерзать, а потом позвала «па-па» тем самым голосом, означающим, что грядет кризис. Я повернулся, чтобы спасти миссис Холмс, и увидел, что смотрит она совсем не на меня.

Шерлок стоял рядом с матерью, и Рози протягивала к нему руки.

Она снова сказала «па-па», довольно настойчиво, и резко к нему наклонилась. С широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами он взял ее на руки. Она неуверенно ему улыбнулась, стараясь справиться с эмоциями, а потом произнесла «папа» (не па-па!) и прижалась к его груди. Он сдался и крепко ее обнял, прижавшись щекой к ее волосам, и заплакал прямо на глазах у всех. Я обхватил его руками, нас обступили гости, чтобы отпраздновать этот момент, и никому не удалось сдержать слез. В конце концов, один за другим они разошлись, и мы остались одни посреди гостиной со спящей на руках у Шерлока Рози.

Я буду помнить этот момент всю мою жизнь.

Я никогда не был так счастлив.


	80. Эпилог, часть 1: февраль

**СМС-переписка с Майкрофтом 6 февраля**

**Королева** /10:21  
Я убедил ваш местный совет не применять требования о шестимесячном проживании в месте его юрисдикции в связи с твоими …. необычными обстоятельствами.

 **Королева** /10:21  
Если хочешь, они могут позволить тебе удочерение через три месяца.

 **Королева** /10:21  
Назначенный соцработник будет благосклонен к твоему делу.

 _ **Отправлено** _ / 14:36  
Мы тебе признательны за это

 _ **Отправлено** _ / 14:36  
Это 

_**Пишет…**  
тьфу…  
_  
 _ **Отправлено** _ / 14:36  
Многое для нас значит

 _ **Отправлено** _ / 14:36  
Спасибо тебе, Майкрофт

 **Королева** /14:37  
Всегда пожалуйста, братец

**Электронное письмо от Округа Вестминстер от 9 февраля**

Д-р Уотсон и г-н Холмс,

К нам поступило ваше заявление об удочерении, и вам назначен соцработник, чтобы посещать вас на дому. Эти посещения должны совершаться на протяжении трех месяцев. Даты:

Визит №1: 8 марта 2017 в 10:00  
Визит №2: 5 2017 в 16:00  
Визит №3: 1 мая 2017 в 12:00

Все стороны процесса удочерения должны лично присутствовать при каждом визите, чтобы соцработник имел возможность оценить условия проживания, стабильность отношений и взаимодействие между родителями. Если у вас есть проблемы со временем какого-либо из назначенных визитов, предлагаем как можно скорее с нами связаться, так как доступное время распределяется быстро, и будет сложно назначить визит заново. Пожалуйста, при каждом посещении будьте готовы предоставить документы, подтверждающие личность, свидетельство о рождении ребенка и любую другую документацию, имеющую отношение к опеке над ребенком или к родительским правам.

Мы с радостью будем заниматься вашим делом.

С уважением,  
Служба усыновления.

 

****

Записи Эллы о сеансе с Джоном Уотсоном и Шерлоком Холмсом 9 февраля

Элла Томпсон,   
врач, член Ассоциации Консультативной Психологии и Психотерапии  
Консультирующий психолог/Психотерапевт

W1G 9PF Лондон, Марилебон, Харлей Стрит, 10 I 020 7946 0337 I  
Thompson@etcouseling.co.uk  


**Имя пациента** : Джон Х. Уотсон и У. Шерлок С. Холмс

 **Дата** : 09/2/2017

 **Дата рождения** : 20/4/1976, 06/1/1979

 **Время приема** : 16:00

 **Регистрационный номер** : 084652ДХУ и 024175УШХ

 **Состав встречи** : Индивидуальный [ ] Семья [ ] Пара [ Х ] Группа [ ]

 **Риск нанесения себе вреда** : Суицид [ ] Убийство [ ] Членовредительство [ ]

 **Оценка вышеуказанного риска во время встречи** : Нет [ ] Думает, но не планирует [ ] Планирует/Намеревается [ ] Другое [ ]

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия** : не применимо

 **Общая оценка** :

 **Внешний вид** : Оба хорошо отдохнувшие, опрятные, здоровые и в хорошем настроении

 **Настроение** : Тревожен [ Х ] Депрессивен [ ] Сердит [ ] Расстроен [ ] Радостен [ ] Задумчив [ ] Другое [Х ]: Счастливы

 **Внимание** : Без отклонений [Х ] Отвлекается [ ] Проблемы с концентрацией [ ] Пониженное [ ] Напряженное [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Речь** : Без отклонений [ Х ] Минимальна [ ] Бессвязная [ ] Бурная [ ] Отклоняется от темы [ ] Запинается [ ] Прочее [ ]:

 **Эмоциональность** : В норме [Х] Не в норме [ ] Без колебаний [ Непостоянна [ ] Заторможен [ ] Ярко выраженная [ Х ] Подавленная [ ] Прочее [ ]: 

**Психиатрическая оценка** :  
Галлюцинации [ ] Мании [ ] Проблемы со сном [ ]   
Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Злоупотребление алкоголем/наркотиками [ ]:

 **Описание/Предпринятые действия:**   
Шерлок и Джон продолжают воздерживаться от их прошлых вредных привычек без признаков рецидива.

**Отчет о проведенном приеме:**

Джон и Шерлок вошли в мой кабинет, держась за руки, и свободно демонстрировали свою влюбленность в течение всего сеанса. Впервые за долгое время они оба намного более здоровы в физическом и психическом аспектах. Похоже, что они поддерживают друг друга в процессе их восстановления. Джон сказал, что «было замечательно видеть, как Шерлок получает удовольствие от разных вещей и проводит время с друзьями», на что Шерлок ответил, что его порадовали укрепляющиеся родственные связи Джона с его сестрой.

Предотвращение зацикленности друг на друге является для них приоритетом, принимая во внимание их прошлые проблемы с отсутствием заботы о самих себе, а также учитывая их ответственность за ребенка. Поэтому поддержание отношений с друзьями играет в этом важную роль. Джона продолжает беспокоить имевшее место в прошлом стремление Шерлока к самопожертвованию: «С учетом того, какие теперь у нас отношения, меня беспокоит, что может произойти, если снова случится ситуация, подобная той, что была с Мориарти. Ты и тогда готов был пойти на все. А теперь, когда у нас дочь…» Шерлок тут же заверил его, что ничего подобного его фальшивому суициду больше не произойдет. Он признал, что его присутствие в жизни Джона и Рози важнее, чем защита, которую он может им предоставить ценой собственной жизни.

К середине сеанса я поняла, что они чего-то не договаривают. Я предприняла несколько безуспешных попыток разными способами вывести их на разговор, и в результате напомнила им, что я здесь нахожусь не для того, чтобы их судить, и не смогу им помочь, если не буду знать фактов. Шерлок, который зарабатывает на жизнь на значимости фактов, видимо, проникся этими словами, и выпалил: «Мы собираемся пожениться, а еще я удочеряю Рози. Через три месяца». Затем он поморгал и посмотрел на Джона. «Прости».

Джон с сожалением покачал головой, но при этом положил руку на ногу Шерлока и посмотрел на меня без смущения или колебаний. «Я знаю, что это очень скоро. Но для нас это правильно.» ("Скоро? Джон, прошло семь лет!" - настойчиво напомнил Шерлок) Мы обсудили их планы по процедуре удочерения, которая, похоже, является основным источником их волнений. Они нервничают, что к ним домой будет приходить посторонний, чтобы о них судить, потому что они не «нормальные» родители, и жизнь их даже близко не подпадает под понятие «нормы». Кто-то из влиятельных родственников заверил их, что их соцработник будет относиться к ним с благожелательностью, но «Я все еще не могу отделаться от ощущения, что меня будут оценивать. Мы ее любим, заботимся о ней, о ее безопасности … что еще нужно?»

Джон и Шерлок в свой период «медового месяца» не обходятся без маленьких ошибок. Джон все еще не может перестать думать о себе в негативном ключе, а Шерлок «продолжает ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках, будто ожидает, что я соберу вещи и снова его оставлю». Я заверила их, что ничего необычного в этом нет, и их восстановление – история на всю жизнь. Я призвала их продолжать практиковаться в проявлении сопереживания как по отношению к друг другу, так и к самому себе, признать эти сомнения и найти их источники, а затем дойти до прощения. Иногда это будет непросто, но они полны решимости.

Очень волнительно наконец-то видеть этих мужчин счастливыми. Я с радостью буду помогать им с их дальнейшими шагами в совместную жизнь.

 

 **Следующий прием** : 09/3/2017 

Подпись врача

_Элла Томпсон_


	81. Эпилог, часть II: Май

 

 

 

 

 

**Письмо из Центрального суда по семейным делам от 8 мая**

Дорогие д-р Уотсон и г-н Холмс,

Нами было получено ваше заявление на рассмотрение в суде вопроса по удочерению. По результатам экспертизы местного совета и представленной вами формы А58, вам дается разрешение предстать перед судом.

_Назначенная дата рассмотрения:_ пятница, 16 июня 2017  
_Время :_ 16:00  
_Местонахождение :_ Центральный суд по семейным делам, WC1V6NP, Лондон, Хай Холборн 42-49, Ферст Авеню Хаус

Просьба придти заранее и иметь при себе всю необходимую документацию и удостоверения личности, в соответствии в прилагаемой брошюрой.

С уважением,  
Центральный суд по семейным делам,  
Служба судов и трибуналов ЕВ  
Ферст Авеню Хаус Хай Холборн   
42-49 Лондон, WC1V6NP  
020 7421 8594  
cfc.adoptions@hmcts.gsi.gov.uk

 

 

 

 

 

**Запись в книге актов гражданского состояния в ЗАГСе на Виктория Стрит в среду, 10 мая**

_Дата записи_ : 10/05/2017

 

 

 

 

 

**Запись о планирующемся бракосочетании**

Округ: Вестминстер

Имя,          Дата              Пол       Семейное       Профессия               Округ            Период         Национальность     Церковь или   
Фамилия  рождения                    положение                                   проживания     проживания                                помещение, где   
                                                                                                                                 в округе                                     будет заключен брак

 

 

**Шерлок   06/01/1979  Муж.      Холост        Консультирующий    Вестминстер          2 года         Британец       Библиотека Мэйфэйр  
** **ХОЛМС                                                                 детектив                                                                                      W1K2PB, Лондон,**

**Джон      20/04/1976   Муж.      Вдовец             Врач                     Вестминстер           7 лет          Британец      Мэйфэйр,**  
**УОТСОН                                                                                                                                                                   Саут Одли Стрит**

                                                                                            

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Список гостей, написан в четверг 11 мая**

\- миссис Хадсон

\- Грег Лестрейд & Молли Хупер

\- Мама и папа Холмсы - Майкрофт Холмс

\- Гарри Уотсон (+1?) - Майк Стэмфорд +1

\- Джеймс Шолто ~~+1(???)~~ _Рави сожалеет, что не может присоединиться, они с Джеймсом приедут на ланч в следую_ _щем месяце_

 

 

 

 

 

**Приглашения, отправленные в понедельник 15 мая**

 

****

Совместно с их дочерью Г-Н ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС И Д-Р ДЖОН УОТСОН ПРИГЛАШАЮТ ВАС СТАТЬ СВИДЕТЕЛЯМИ И ОТПРАЗДНОВАТЬ ЦЕРЕМОНИЮ ИХ БРАКОСОЧЕТАНИЯ И УДОЧЕРЕНИЯ 16 ИЮНЯ 2017 ГОДА В 16:00 В Центральном суде по семейным делам Библиотеке Мэйфэйр ТАКЖЕ ВЫ ПРИГЛАШАЕТЕСЬ НА ПРАЗДНИЧНЫЙ УЖИН, КОТОРЫЙ ПРОЙДЕТ В РЕСТОРАНЕ «У АНЖЕЛО»

**Выдержки из файла Шерлока по планированию свадьбы**

[фотографии и картинки распечатаны или вырезаны из журналов и вклеены в альбом с идеями]


	82. Эпилог, часть III: июнь

 

**Стенограмма церемонии бракосочетания Уотсонов-Холмсов, пятница, 16 июня**

**Регистратор** : Добрый вечер и добро пожаловать в библиотеку Мэйфэйр на церемонию бракосочетания доктора Джона Уотсона и господина Шерлока Холмса. Место, в котором мы находимся, надлежащим образом одобрено для проведения обряда бракосочетания. Если кому-то из присутствующих известны любого рода законные препятствия для заключения данного брака, просьба сейчас их огласить.

Так как никто не сделал заявлений, мы приступаем.

Спасибо вам, что собрались здесь сегодня. То, что вы приглашены на эту церемонию, означает, что вас любят и ценят эти двое мужчин, что делят свои жизни с немногими, глубоко и искренне.

Этого дня пришлось ждать долго. Джон и Шерлок снова и снова доказывали преданность друг другу различными способами на протяжении многих лет. Всего час назад они связали себя семейными узами, официально завершив процедуру удочерения Розамунд Уотсон, и дав ей фамилию Уотсон-Холмс. Сейчас они также возьмут эту фамилию, произнесут их клятвы, таким образом совершая последний важный шаг к тому, чтобы окончательно связать их жизни навсегда. Перед тем, как мы перейдем к клятвам, я хочу пригласить сюда свидетельницу Молли Хупер, чтобы произнести речь в честь этого события:

Молли: Это короткая цитата из новеллы «Комната Джованни», эпохального произведения американского автора Джеймса Болдуина.

"Полюби его, – горячо зашептал Жак, – и не мешай ему любить тебя. Неужели ты думаешь, что на свете есть что-нибудь важнее любви? […] Но в ваших же силах дать друг другу то, от чего вы оба станете лучше, чего вы никогда не утратите, если, конечно, не будете стыдиться ваших отношений."

 

КЛЯТВЫ

**Регистратор:** Вступающие в брак, пожалуйста, встаньте.

Перед тем, как вы свяжете себя узами брака, я обязан напомнить вам о священном и обязательном характере клятв, которые вы сейчас собираетесь дать друг другу. В нашей стране брак – это союз, в который вступают двое, по своей воле и на всю жизнь.

Сейчас я прошу вас по очереди заявить, известны ли вам какие-либо законные причины, по которым вы не можете вступить в этот брак.

 **Шерлок** : Я торжественно заявляю, что мне неизвестны никакие законные причины, по которым я, Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, не мог бы сочетаться браком с Джоном Хэмишем Уотсоном.

 **Джон** : Я торжественно заявляю, что мне неизвестны никакие законные причины, по которым я, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, не мог бы сочетаться браком с Уильямом Шерлоком Скоттом Холмсом.

 **Регистратор** : При отсутствии законных препятствий, я спрашиваю вас:  
Шерлок, согласен ли ты взять Джона в свои законные мужья, любить его, быть верным и преданным ему до конца своих дней?

 **Шерлок** : Согласен.

 **Регистратор** : Джон, согласен ли ты взять Шерлока в свои законные мужья, любить его, быть верным и преданным ему до конца своих дней?

 **Джон** : Согласен.

 **Регистратор** : Прошу вас произнести ваши официальные обеты новобрачных, повторяя за мной:

 **Шерлок** : В присутствии находящихся здесь свидетелей я, Шерлок, беру тебя, Джон, в свои законные мужья, чтобы любить тебя и заботиться о тебе, отныне и навсегда.

 **Джон** : В присутствии находящихся здесь свидетелей я, Джон, беру тебя, Шерлок, в свои законные мужья, чтобы любить тебя и заботиться о тебе, отныне и навсегда.

 

ОБМЕН КОЛЬЦАМИ

**Регистратор:** Шерлок и Джон решили обменяться сегодня кольцами, как символами тех клятв, которые они дали друг другу. Свидетель, господин Грег Лестрейд, сейчас подаст новобрачным кольца.

 **Шерлок** : Джон, принимая это кольцо, я отдаю тебе всего себя. Все, что у меня есть, я делю с тобой. Я обещаю любить тебя, быть преданным, честным и верным тебе во все времена и при любых обстоятельствах, и всегда хранить в сердце нашу дочь. Пусть это кольцо будет напоминанием о моих обязательствах по отношению к вам обоим.

 **Джон** : Шерлок, принимая это кольцо, я отдаю тебе всего себя. Все, что у меня есть, я делю с тобой. Я обещаю любить тебя, быть преданным, честным и верным тебе во все времена и при любых обстоятельствах, и всегда хранить в сердце нашу дочь. Пусть это кольцо будет напоминанием о моих обязательствах по отношению к вам обоим.

 **Регистратор** : Джон и Шерлок, вы дали друг другу обещания перед этими свидетелями, и начали вашу совместную жизнь до конца ваших дней. Пусть с вами всегда будет вера друг в друга и любовь, которая вас связала. С огромным удовольствием я объявляю вас вступившими в законный брак.  
Можете поцеловать супруга.

 

**Стенограмма видеозаписи свадьбы, пятница, 16 июня.**

_Видеозапись произведена_ : мобильным телефоном, принадлежащим М. Холмсу  
_Дата_ : 16/06/2017  
_Отметки времени на записи_ : с 20:04:26 по 20:07:47  
_Идентифицированы следующие лица_ : Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс, Джон Уотсон-Холмс, Розамунд Уотсон-Холмс, Грег Лестрейд, Молли Хупер, гости (согласно прилагаемому списку)  
_Дополнительные заметки_ : Копии хранятся в файлах Грега Лестрейда, Шерлока Уотсона-Холмса, Джона Уотсона –Холмса

<<< Начало стенограммы>>>

[Групповой снимок гостей, сидящих за длинным прямоугольным столом. Джон Уотсон-Холмс и Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс сидят по центру, обнявшись. Молли Хупер сидит напротив, держа в руках Розамунд Уотсон. Грег Лестрейд, находящийся справа от ШХ, встает и обращается к гостям]

**ГЛ** : Ну ладно, ладно, давайте все угомонимся.

[В зале наступает тишина. ГЛ поднимает бокал с шампанским и смотрит на приглашенных гостей]

**ГЛ** : Ну вот мы и здесь. Наконец-то! _(Все смеются)_ Для тех, кто меня не знает – я Грег Лестрейд, свидетель и поставщик разных дел для расследований вот этим двум ненормальным, что сидят рядом со мной. Я буду краток, потому что они так долго шли к тому, чтобы собрать нас здесь, что извели нас всех тем, как они в процессе сохли друг по другу.

[Приглашенные дружно стонут, соглашаясь с оратором. ДУ и ШХ смотрят друг на друга, пожимают плечами, улыбаясь, а затем целуются]

**ГЛ:** Я пошутил, но если честно, есть ли кто-то среди нас, кто с самого начала не знал, что эти двое созданы друг для друга? В тот день, когда Шерлок объявился на месте преступления с каким-то случайным мужиком на хвосте, я подумал, ага… это интересно, не так ли? И тогда, в самом начале, Бог мой, рядом с ними же было невозможно находиться. Напряжение можно было резать ножом, правда? ( _Общий шум, свидетельствующий о поддержке говорящего)_ Если уж быть до конца честным, то иногда было почти неловко. Обстоятельства и беспредельное чертово упрямство будто сговорились между собой, чтобы не давать им быть вместе, но та самая связь между ними не исчезала никогда, невзирая ни на какие жизненные невзгоды. Эта связь является их составной частью, так же как и адреналин, сообразительность и общее пренебрежение к букве закона.

[ДУ и ШХ смеются и склоняют головы друг к другу, не утруждая себя изображением невинности]

**ГЛ** : Шерлок, которого я знал тогда, радикально отличается от того, который здесь сейчас с нами, и эта разница – заслуга Джона. Семь лет назад тот Шерлок отказывался даже дать повод подумать, что способен вообще что-либо чувствовать. Сегодня Шерлок – муж, отец, и действительно хороший человек, и Джон все еще рядом с ним – _(срывающимся голосом)_. Да черт с ним со всем, пропускаю конец! _(Откашливается)_. Так что, пожалуйста, возьмите ваши бокалы…

[ГЛ и все приглашенные поднимают бокалы]

**ГЛ** : ...и выпейте со мной за семью Уотсонов-Холмсов: Джона, Шерлока и Рози. Нет семьи, сильнее заслуживающей счастья, чем эта.

[Гости сердечно соглашаются с оратором, выпивают. Некоторые из них утирают слезы]

**ГЛ** : _(указывая бокалом)_ И большое спасибо очаровательной свидетельнице, которая не дала мне опозориться с этой речью!

[Он подмигивает Молли Хупер, которая смеется и многозначительно смотрит на него, а Рози в это время тычет пальчиками в пайетки на бретельках ее платья. ШХ и ДУ встают и по очереди обнимают ГЛ. Затем они вдвоем тихо чокаются и отпивают из бокалов. Они целуются, и остаются стоять, прижавшись лбами, закрыв глаза и обнимая друг друга за талию, затерявшись в своем собственном мире]

<<< Окончание стенограммы>>>

**Гостевая книга со свадьбы Уотсонов-Холмсов. Записи от 16 июня.**

[Надписи сделаны на листе плотной бумаги, который затем вставили в рамку и поставили на стол в ресторане]

**Подарок для Рози Уотсон-Холмс**

[Cделан во время праздника, позднее вставлен в рамку и размещен на стене в комнате Рози]

На листе бумаги слева отпечаток пальца Джона, справа – Шерлока, посередине – два отпечатка пальчиков Рози. Под каждым отпечатком – инициалы, внизу листа – дата: 16.6.2017


	83. Конец, Часть I: Пост в блоге Джона, сделанный в субботу 17 июня

_17 июня_

**Окончательный ответ**

Шерлок Холмс – мой муж.

Я пытался придумать, что здесь написать, но, мне кажется, я все еще пребываю под глубочайшим впечатлением от того, что смог обрести то, что всегда хотел. Что можно на самом деле быть настолько счастливым.

Ладно, Шерлок сказал бы, что нужно начать с фактов. Вот они.

Вечер начался в здании суда, где Шерлок стал отцом Рози в глазах закона. Конечно, он уже был ее отцом, но официальное признание многое значит. Это произошло в присутствии самых близких нам людей, ставших свидетелями удочерения, так что Рози была окружена широким семейным кругом, когда официально стала Рози Уотсон-Холмс. По-моему, Шерлок был более взволнован этой процедурой, чем нашей церемонией бракосочетания, которая случилась сразу же после этого в библиотеке Мэйфэйр. Это место не имело для нас какого-либо особенного значения, просто оно было сертифицировано для бракосочетаний и расположено недалеко от суда и от Бейкер Стрит, хотя Шерлок явно неравнодушен к библиотекам. Кто бы мог подумать. После церемонии мы отправились в ресторан, в котором у нас с Шерлоком было первое свидание, и там отпраздновали свадьбу. Шампанского было очень много. ОЧЕНЬ. И забавный торт. Это был прекрасный вечер, было весело. И замечательно, с нами там были все наши друзья и члены семьи.

Мы вместе с Рози сбежали на море на неделю, чтобы отметить наш новый семейный статус. Рози нравятся песок и вода, хоть и еще чертовски холодная. Сразу после этого мы уедем снова, на этот раз вдвоем, тоже на неделю или около того, куда-нибудь за пределы Англии. Мы снова начнем заниматься расследованиями, когда вернемся домой, как только нам опять этого захочется. Мы заслужили перерыв.

А пока, дорогой читатель, мое к тебе послание: если ты страдаешь от чего-то, если что-то заставляет тебя быть жестоким к самому себе, пожалуйста, позаботься о себе. Будь честен с теми, кто вокруг тебя. Мы с Шерлоком тоже не идеальны. И тоже иногда совершаем промахи. Но мы проделали долгий путь. Обратись за помощью. Это может дать прекрасные результаты. Излечение возможно.

Посмотри, куда оно привело меня.

Шерлок Холмс – мой муж.

На самом деле, теперь уже Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс.

Я самый счастливый человек на всей планете.

 

_Опубликовано Джоном Х. Утсоном-Холмсом 17/06/2017 в 15:22_

 

 **26 комментариев  
**  
Это был фантастический вечер, дружище! Мы с женой отлично провели время. Спасибо за приглашение! Всегда знал, что между вами двоими есть что-то особенное. Теперь буду зазнаваться, что это я вас познакомил!  
**Майк Стэмфорд** 17 июня 15:30

Уотсон-Холмс. О Боже! Никогда не думала, что доживу до этого дня! У моего брата-близнеца есть муж!! Я так радагордасчастлива за тебя, Джонни. Спасибо за великолепный вечер.  
**Гарри Уотсон** 17 июня 15:32

Здорово, что была вчера с нами, Гарри. Спасибо тебе за помощь и поддержку в последние шесть месяцев. Она была неоценима. Я тоже горжусь тобой.  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 15:35

Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс, вот это да! Не уверен, что смогу привыкнуть к новой фамилии, но я супер счастлив за вас, ребята!! Я добавлю в свой альбом свадебные фото! Может, сделаю еще одно видео!!!  
**Якоб Соверсби** 17 июня 15:38

Какой был очаровательный вечер! Нам с Грегом очень понравилось (кстати, он передает привет), и было полным восторгом видеть, как вы счастливы. Это было прекрасно, правда! И Шерлок, поздравляю с удочерением Рози! Ей повезло, что у нее есть такой отец, как ты! Хх  
**Молли Хупер** 17 июня 15:44

Спасибо вам обоим за помощь в подготовке свадьбы, и за всю вашу поддержку. Теперь жду вашей очереди!  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 15:48

Джон, мы рады видеть тебя и Рози такими счастливыми. Прекрасного вам отдыха!  
Хохохохохохох  
**Стелла и Тэд** 17 июня 15:51

Джонни, мои поздравления! Никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым, друг, честно. С меня пиво – предлагаю встретиться и отметить. А еще - познакомиться с этим твоим парнем!  
**Билл Мюррей** 17 июня 16:22

Отличная идея, Билл, с радостью с тобой встретимся, как только вернемся. Я дам тебе знать.  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 16:37

Мы всегда знали, что так и будет! Было очевидно, что вы созданы друг для друга. Какая прекрасная семья. Желаю всего самого наилучшего!  
**Донна Стэйвли** 17 июня 16:50

Джон, мы так рады, что вы с Рози стали частью семейства Холмсов. Мы очень сильно любим вас обоих, и никогда не устанем благодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал нашего сына таким счастливым. Поцелуй за нас нашу внучку!  
**Холмсы** 17 июня 17:09

Да, похоже, теперь все официально. Поздравляю, наверное.  
**Шивон Уилан** 17 июня 17:58

ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ!!!  
**Леди Латиф** 17 июня 18:34

Мы заплатим £7000 за права на публикацию фотографий с того дня.  
**Джеймс Ансуорт** 17 июня 19:21

Все еще не заинтересованы  
**Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 19:25

Отвалите  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 19:25

Полагаю, Шерлок оказывает довольно грубое влияние на твои манеры, братец. Тем не менее, примите мои искренние поздравления. Подарок для моей племянницы вскоре будет доставлен в ваш коттедж.  
**Майкрофт Холмс** 17 июня 20:06

Жутковато, но я оценил. Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 20:12

Не поощряй его.  
**Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс** 17 июня 20:14

Мальчики мои, я так взволнована. Вы столько пережили, и смотрите, где вы сейчас! Жду-не дождусь, как останусь с Рози на неделю, когда вы уедете. Никогда не думала, что у меня будет внучка! Люблю вас троих, хорошего вам отдыха!  
**Миссис Хадсон** 17 июня 20:28

Теперь и у тебя есть свои женатики, Марта! Похоже, меня ждет званый ужин…  
**Мэри Тернер** 17 июня 20:33

Я так горжусь тем, какой путь вы оба проделали. Вы – прекрасная семья.  
**Э. Томпсон** 18 июня 13:10

Мы стольким вам обязаны, Элла. Спасибо за все.  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 18 июня 13:14

Джон, Рози спит.  
**Шерлок Уотсон-Холмс** 18 июня 13:15

Бегу!  
**Джон Уотсон-Холмс** 18 июня 13:16


	84. Конец, часть II: Письмо Джона Шерлоку, датированное 29-м января 2018 года

[Написано на плотной бумаге и заклеено в конверт, украшенный монограммой УХ]  


29 января 2018

Дорогой муж,

Вполне возможно, ты сейчас в панике, видя, что я пишу тебе вместо того, чтобы говорить лицом к лицу.

Перестань. Все в порядке. Это не такое письмо. Потому что с моего последнего послания, того, когда я обещал любить тебя вечно и подарил кольцо, нам, совсем как взрослым, удается почти всегда нормально общаться посредством реальных слов, произнося их вслух и тому подобное. Нет предела чудесам, правда?

Нет ничего такого невысказанного, что требовало бы срочного выражения на бумаге, потому что теперь, когда мне нужно что-то сказать, я просто могу с тобой поговорить. Потому что ты всегда здесь. У нас общий дом. Мы – семья. У нас есть дочка. У нас есть брак, который нам дорог, работа, которую мы любим, и вместо тех отчаянных писем у нас есть теперь много разного: списки покупок и записки –напоминания, чеки и счета, медицинская карта Рози, наши банковские выписки, твои бесконечные библиотечные списки, записки, приклеенные к зеркалу в ванной и сотни всяких других доказательств, по которым даже самые безнадежные полицейские смогут догадаться о нашей любви и о нашей с тобой совместной жизни.

Те письма привели нас к ней, но мы в них больше не нуждаемся.

Это просто письмо о любви.

Восемь лет назад я встретил мужчину, который почти невольно меня очаровал, мужчину, который унес меня вихрем приключений и опасности, и вдохнул жизнь в сломанного солдата, готового со всем покончить. Я любил тебя тогда, но я боялся. Я любил тебя, когда мой язык это отрицал. Я любил тебя, когда предал тебя. Я любил тебя, и отпустил тебя. Я любил тебя, и любил, и любил тебя многие годы, и это великое счастье моей жизни – что теперь я открыто могу делить с тобой эту любовь. Наша годовщина, конечно, 16 июня, но 29 января навсегда останется днем, окончательно изменившим мою жизнь.

Спасибо тебе за эту жизнь, это лучшее, о чем я когда-либо мог мечтать.

Я люблю тебя.

Очень сильно, Шерлок.

А теперь, пожалуйста, помой микроволновку. Что не так с той, что в 221С?

 

Твой навеки,

Джон


End file.
